Moving On
by utsukushi-inu-yume
Summary: Inuyasha is dead and now Kagome has nowhere to go. Will she be able to find a way to move on?
1. Chapter 1: Disbelief

DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Disbelief<p>

Kagome stared unseeing into the stream at her feet. She had been back in the feudal era for only a year and a half.

"How could this have happened, I don't understand." she thought to herself…

A whole year and a half, and the bone-eaters well remained dormant. Her decision to return back in time to live forever with her beloved, Inuyasha, was a one way trip. She had known it when she stepped through. Her last farewells to her mother, her grandfather, and her little brother, Sota had been tearful, but happy. Everyone was happy for her and….and…

"Inuyasha…" tears welled up in Kagome's eyes as she pictured her beloveds face.

Kagome buried her head into her knees and allowed her grief to overcome her.

A year and a half, eleven months after returning from her own time Inuyasha had taken her aside from their small party and asked her a sincere question. His face was forever seared into her mind.

* * *

><p>"Oy…Kagome…" Inuyasha crouched next to a tree refusing to look Kagome in the eyes.<p>

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Kagome leaned into Inuyasha's warmth, it was cold here, away from the fire.

Inuyasha hesitantly put his arm around Kagome and pulled her tighter to his side. He let his eyes drift shut, hoping the heat that seared his cheeks would go unnoticed. It didn't; Kagome curiously stared into Inuyasha's face. Sometimes he would get so awkward, but Kagome knew he wasn't used to sharing his feelings. She decided to just wait until he was ready to say whatever it was he wanted to say.

After a few moments of silence, Inuyasha sat upright and grabbed Kagome's shoulders, turning her to face him. His face flaming a shade of pinkish-red. Kagome sucked in a sharp breath when she saw his eyes. Eyes burning with liquid gold. She had never seen so much emotion on his face before.

For a minute she didn't think he was going to say anything, just stare at her with that intense gaze; but he pulled her to his chest and whispered two very unexpected words into her ear, "Marry me."

Kagome's shock did not go unnoticed. Inuyasha could smell the intensity of her emotion in the air. For a moment he was worried that she'd refuse and tell him not to be an idiot. But she pulled back from him a little and asked, "Are you being serious?" A little angry at her assumption that he was joking, Inuyasha just nodded.

A smile so big and bright spread across Kagome's face and she dove into Inuyasha's arms and kissed his lips. They just laid there for a moment, lips clasped together, arms wrapped around one another. Finally, yet hesitantly, Inuyasha broke the contact and turned Kagome's chin upwards with a pull of his clawed finger. Their eyes met.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" Kagome buried her head in Inuyasha's haori once more. Tears flowing slowly from her eyes. She had hoped and longed for this moment.

* * *

><p>Kagome shook her head as if trying to dislodge the memory. How happy she had been that day.<p>

There had been so many things they needed to do before they could get married. First there was the task of informing all of their friends of their plans. Miroku and Sango, who had been married for nearly as long as Kagome had been gone, and already had three children, had reacted with such joy that Kagome didn't think she'd ever be able to breathe again after the hugs she received. Kaede-sama had wished them well, but warned them that the youkai wouldn't ever allow their happiness and to be always on guard. Shippo had been happy for them too, but the little fox-youkai took it on himself to threaten Inuyasha not to hurt Kagome's heart. The hardest thing to do was to hunt down Inuyasha's half-brother, the full-blooded youkai lord of the western lands, Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha's lifelong feud with his brother had apparently been somewhat healed during Kagome's absence. The first time Kagome had seen Sesshomaru after her return to the warring states era she had attempted to shoot him with a holy arrow. Sesshomaru had caught it in mid-air and flashed her a look so deadly she thought she was done for. Inuyasha had yelled at him for scaring her. Sesshomaru had simply replied, "My acceptance for you, hanyou, not withstanding, if that human does one more thing to insult me, I will have her throat."

Inuyasha had called Sesshomaru a few not so nice names at this remark, but didn't seem to be inclined to fight.

It had taken Kagome and Inuyasha nearly a month to track down Sesshomaru. He met them with his usual disinterest and didn't seem too surprised by their news of intended marriage. He had looked Kagome up and down in manner that made her feel naked and ashamed, however she knew if she showed any weakness that he would not give Inuyasha his blessing. And for some reason, her hanyou wanted that more than anything in the world. Surprisingly, Sesshomaru told them that they could do as they pleased and that he would not hinder their plans.

A week before their scheduled wedding, however, Sesshomaru had showed up requesting Inuyasha's assistance in locating Rin. Kagome kissed her fiancé farewell and told him to be safe, that she loved him, and that she would be waiting for him.

The last words Inuyasha ever said to her were, "Keh…You worry too much, Kagome. With Tessaiga at my side I can never lose. Besides, Sesshomaru will be with me." Inuyasha had kissed her and as he and Sesshomaru began to leave, turned and mouthed the words, "I love you."

* * *

><p>Kagome couldn't fight the grief anymore and just allowed her hurt to encompass her entire being. She couldn't even cry, she was out of tears. She could only sob and wail, yet her voice was so hoarse it sounded more like a rasp.<p>

She wasn't aware of the rustling of silk or the sudden presence of warmth at her side until Sesshomaru spoke.

"I am sorry."

Those three words shocked Kagome into silence. She looked up at the ever cold and distant youkai lord uncertain of the words she had just heard. His eyes, cold and hard, stared off into the distance. Beyond the stream, beyond the village, beyond the wood, beyond the mountains. Kagome was stunned to see the shimmer of light reflecting off moisture as a single tear slid down the youkai's cheek. His face was a mask of unwavering ice, yet he sat next to her crying. This fact brought tears back into Kagome's eyes. The single most terrifyingly distant person on the planet was crying over the loss of someone that he had barely known and hardly loved. The realization that Inuyasha was truly gone, that even Sesshomaru's Sword of Heaven, Tenseiga, couldn't bring him back, struck the last chord of emotion that remained in Kagome's body and her mind simply shut down.

* * *

><p>Kagome's eyes slowly opened as realization began to dawn on her. Where she was, what was happening…she had spent the night curled in the fetal position next to the stream on the outskirts of Kaedae's village. She wondered why she wasn't cold. The sun was peeking over the horizon, but wasn't high enough to offer any warmth yet. She sat up and immediately recognized the red color of the fire-rat haori that was draped over her body. She pulled it to her face inhaling the earthy sent of Inuyasha and nearly bursting into tears again. She looked around half-hopingly only to see Sesshomaru leaning against a tree a yard away. She blinked twice trying to understand what he was even doing there.<p>

"If you're awake it is time we returned to Jaken and Rin." Sesshomaru said, with no intention of explaining himself.

"What do you mean?" Kagome replied. What could Sesshomaru possibly want with her she wondered.

Sesshomaru sat silent for a moment. His gaze solid and cold, assessing her, gaging her emotions. Finally he glanced away. She let out a breath not even realizing she'd been holding it while he scrutinized her.

"I promised him I'd watch over you should anything happen to him." Sesshomaru stated.

Surprise. That was all that Kagome could feel. She couldn't believe how this man could possibly have been prevailed upon to ever make such a promise. Sesshomaru, the youkai-lord who despised humanity to it's deepest roots. How could he have ever promised to look after one. Rin was the only exception that Kagome had ever seen Sesshomaru have. He allowed the girl to accompany him, yet he never seemed to be quite fully comfortable with the tiny human. The only thing Kagome could figure was that the youkai didn't mind her because she was still a child.

Sesshomaru's gaze broke her out of her reverie. Sensing her thoughts he informed her that Inuyasha had in turn promised to watch over Rin had anything happened to him, and that the promise had in no way changed Sesshomaru's outlook on humans in general.

Uncertain of exactly what to do and too emotionally and mentally drained to come up with any better ideas, Kagome silently followed Sesshomaru towards his camp.


	2. Chapter 2: Guilty

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Guilty<p>

Sesshomaru watched over the woman silently as she cried. He wanted to say something, but as always, the words eluded him. He wished he could speak in the carefree manner that he had seen so many others speak in.

The loss of his half-brother had shockingly hurt him. Out of the two hundred years that the hanyou had been alive they had only begun a brotherly relationship within the past five. This shouldn't be as hard as it was. He supposed that he could be feeling guilty that it was his need for assistance that led his brother to his ultimate death merely a week before his wedding. They had found Rin, of course, but that wasn't really the part Sesshomaru had needed help with. It was getting her back. Having only one arm to work with wasn't as easy as he tried to make it look. The stump had slowly been growing out, the arm slowly healing itself. However, he still didn't even have an elbow, let alone a hand. The youkai that had stolen Rin from him was a strong brute. Not so smart, but he had an unusual knack for killing things and keeping them dead. Inuyasha had died saving Rin. That fact he could not ignore. He should have been the one to die, not Inuyasha. Rin was his responsibility. He still didn't know what had compelled him to save the small human all those years ago, but the rush decision had benefited him in so many ways. She was his small bundle of joy, like a daughter to him. Not that he would confess that to anyone. It wasn't really anyone else's business anyways.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had fought the youkai together. Back to back, side by side. It had taken them such a long time to discover this relationship, the friendship and comfort of having a brother. This battle was hopefully to be the first of many that they would fight together. This particular youkai called himself Karoshi. He was not humanoid the way Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were. Generally speaking a humanoid youkai was much more powerful than an animal youkai. Karoshi, however, had a few tricks up his sleeve, and he used them on the Western Lord and his hanyou brother. Inuyasha had stabbed Karoshi through with the blade of his Tessaiga from the left while Sesshomaru ran him through with Toukijin from the right. The blades met in the middle, effectively slicing the youkai in half. As he died, he sent a blast of some unknown power straight ahead, towards Rin. Sesshomaru had been too slow. He hadn't expected a parting shot from a dying demon. He watched in horror as his little brother leapt in front of the wave of power, Tessaiga nowhere to be seen. Perhaps if Inuyasha had taken the time to dislodge his sword from Karoshi's dead body he could have deflected the energy. Perhaps the time it took him to remove the sword would have resulted in Rin's death. Sesshomaru didn't know. All he knew was that his brother had done what he should have and thrown himself between the attack and the small human it was intended for. Inuyasha had looked at his brother a moment before impact, his eyes cried out in fear, love. Sesshomaru knew he was thinking of his betrothed. Knew that his look was pleading with Sesshomaru to somehow give her peace. Then he was gone. The blast was more like an explosion, and Inuyasha simply disintegrated. When the dust settled the only thing remaining was a blood soaked fire-rat haori and hakama. Rin had burst out into tears, running into Sesshomaru's waiting arm. She buried her face in his fur draped shoulder and cried out for "Inuyasha-san." Sesshomaru could only blink. He was too shocked to do anything. He had stood slowly and pulled Tensaiga from it's sheath at his waist. He walked slowly towards his brother's empty clothes. Tears had welled in his eyes. Tensaiga wouldn't work without a body, there wasn't even ash. He had held his sword out anyway, praying to Kami to grant him the power. Nothing happened. Tensaiga shook and it took Sesshomaru a moment to realize it wasn't his sword that was shaking, it was him. He fell to his knees, his head bowed low. His blood flecked face streaming with tears. He knew that he was stronger than the Hanyou. He knew that if he had been the one to leap in front of the blast of power that he had a higher chance of surviving. He felt Rin at his back and they cried together before he gathered his sword, his brothers sword and his clothing.<p>

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru looked up from his reverie. Kagome was crying again, much harder this time. He still lacked the words to say, but that didn't mean that he couldn't offer any comfort. He walked to her side and sat next to her. Careful to keep his silk hakamas from swishing against her side. He glanced at her quickly out of the corner of his eye. What was it that humans did in these situations? Should he say something? Should her put his arm around her? He felt the tears coming to his eyes again. It was his fault that she was feeling this pain. He fought to control the liquid burning in his eyes. He looked straight ahead, not seeing anything.<p>

"I am sorry." He said.

He felt a tear break from his strong hold and slither down his cheek. He was embarrassed that he should look so weak. He attempted to keep his face a mask of calm and strength. He was supposed to be comforting her, how could he comfort someone else if he was also in need of comfort. He felt her look at him, heard her inhale sharply as she noticed the tear, then sensed her relax a little as the realization that he cared settled over her. He was surprised. He thought showing emotion to her would make her think he was weak. Instead, she imperceptibly inched closer to him. He looked at her from the corner of his eye again. She wasn't even aware she had moved. He sniffed softly, she smelled of grief, salty from tears, musky from cold sweat, sweet from undoubtedly washing her hair with that foaming soap she loved to use. He looked away from her again. She was a kind, loving woman. He knew how much his brother loved her, and understood why he did.

Sesshomaru squeezed his eyes shut, fighting back another wave of tears. His brother, his responsibility, his promise to bring the hanyou safely home to his intended. It was all his fault. For the first time in his life, Sesshomaru felt guilty.

* * *

><p>He woke with a start. He hadn't even realized he' d fallen asleep. Sesshomaru looked towards Kagome, a terrible thought of her disappearance playing in his mind. But she lay next to him, curled in the fetal position, sleeping fitfully. He took a gentle clawed finger and pulled a hair away from her face. Her cheek flinched at the light brush but she didn't wake. He sat watching her for a moment. She shivered. He looked at the sky. It was a clear night. The moon hung low and orange in the sky, the stars sparkled like a million eyes staring down at the grief stricken duo. Sesshomaru sighed and smoothly stood, with one last glance at the sleeping girl, he turned and walked towards his camp.<p>

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru walked into the camp silently, careful not to wake Jaken, Rin or Ah-Un. He looked around searching for the item he sought. His eyes lingered on the dying embers in the fire pit. He knew that Jaken and Ah-Un wouldn't mind if the fire died out, but RIn was not only easily chilled, but she was also afraid of the dark. He put a few more logs on the fire, then caught sight of the tell-tale red of the bundle he sought.<p>

As he approached the sleeping miko, Sesshomaru fought the urge to cry again. He draped his brother's haori over her body and watched as her shivers subsided.

'What have I done to this woman.' he thought to himself. 'Inuyasha was so bereft without her for the two years she was gone. They were finally together again and now I took him from her.' A tear slid down his cheek, and then another, and another. He didn't attempt to stop them, there was no one nearby to see, except for the sleeping priestess. 'What kind of a brother am I.' He pulled his knees to his chest, wrapped his arms around them and cried into his silken sleeves. 'Weak. I am weak. I am worthless. I'm pathetic.' Sesshomaru's tears stopped as quickly as they started and he bolted upright quickly. Kagome had spoken. He sniffed at her and listened intently. She was still asleep. The steady rise and fall of her breath, the soft whimpering sounds she made every few minutes. She had breathed out Inuyasha's name, no doubt dreaming of the life they would never have. He leaned back against the tree he was sitting by and allowed his eyes to drift closed. He couldn't fall asleep, but he could tune out his thoughts.

After a few hours of sitting in that manner he heard Kagome's breathing change. There was some rustling as she moved. He opened his eyes and looked at her. She sat up and gasped at the coat that covered her. She looked around, he could see the hope in her eyes and it cut him to the core. Her eyes settled on his, and that hope extinguished like a flame. He waited for her to say something. He wanted to tell her how sorry he was, how he wished he could take it back, instead he stated, "If you're awake it is time we returned to Jaken and Rin."

"What do you mean?" She managed to stammer out. He looked at her, attempting to keep emotion out of his eyes. What was he doing? She needed to be with someone who could take care of her and comfort her. His promise to Inuyasha in that last glancing moment wasn't truly something he needed to carry out. She would be better off with other humans. That monk and the demon-fighter woman would do best for her. But he was being selfish. He wanted her with him. She smelled vaguely like his brother. When he looked at her, he saw Inuyasha. More than that, he knew she felt the same way as him. He knew he had someone who would mourn the loss with him. Someone he could rely and depend on. He looked away. Knowing he couldn't look at her anymore without losing the control he had on his emotions.

"I promised him I'd watch over you should anything happen to him." It wasn't exactly a lie. His brothers last look was a plea for her, he had nodded, that was as good a promise as anything spoken. He sensed her surprise rather than seeing it. He still wasn't looking at her. She was silent. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. She was staring at her hands in confusion. Her head jerked up after a minute and their eyes met.

"He promised in turn to watch over Rin should I be harmed." He said, wincing inside at the lie. He stood slowly and turned. "I still have no strong love for humans." Another lie. Why was he lying to her? Was he only trying to make himself look strong and unhindered. He started walking back towards his camp. For a moment he wasn't sure she'd follow, but she did.

* * *

><p>hey everyone I'm new to this posting thing, so I apologize if my postings are slow<p>

Review! Love it? Hate it? Really couldn't care either way?

I'm gonna try to post twice a week. Idk how far this is gonna get, but I'm having fun with it!


	3. Chapter 3: Uncertainty

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Uncertainty<p>

Kagome silently followed Sesshomaru towards his camp. She kept her head down with tear-filled eyes trained on his back from beneath her tousled bangs. They walked for awhile, he glanced back towards her only once. She pretended not to notice.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" The high-pitched voice echoed around them bouncing off the trees. Kagome grimaced. 'What a jerk I am,' she thought. She hadn't even asked if Rin was alright. She knew the little girl had been taken by a youkai and that was the reason that Inuyasha had followed Sesshomaru in the first place. She should have at least made sure that the child was alright before allowing herself to grieve for her fiancé.

Kagome looked up just in time to stop herself from running into the stationary youkai-lord. Sesshomaru was staring at her intently. She couldn't read his face, but he stared at her nonetheless. She stood motionless, blinking slowly. What was it he was searching for in her gaze. His eyebrows knit together slightly, but he turned and started walking again. Sesshomaru had never made much sense to her. He hardly ever spoke and when he did he was almost always severe. His unexpected words the night before were really the first kind words she'd ever heard from him. The way he always stared was so disconcerting. He seemed so aloof, uncaring, and cold. Kagome's eyes bored into Sesshomaru's back, daring him to turn around and face her. He glanced her way without turning his head, but said nothing. A minute later they were in the clearing.

* * *

><p>For Sesshomaru's part, he was merely wondering what the silent girl was thinking as she followed him. He kept fighting the urge to turn and look at her. He could smell her distress. He chanced a small glance in her direction. She was watching him from beneath her hair. He turned around again. Would it be kinder if he were to speak to her? But what was there that he could say to alleviate both pain and discomfort?<p>

Rin's voice shook him from his musings and he heard Kagome suck in a sharp breath. Suddenly he remembered that it was his little charge that Inuyasha had died protecting and a horrible thought passed through his mind, unbidden. What if Kagome resented the child for her part in Inuyasha's death?

Sesshomaru turned abruptly, stopping to look at the miko. Her eyes were pinched shut, her head tilted down. He inhaled softly, searching for a hint of anger or hatred in her scent, instead he sensed regret and…was that nervousness? He was so lost in his inspection that he didn't notice her unchanged speed until she nearly ran into him. Right before she could collide with his person she opened her eyes and apparently realized that he had stopped. She came to a sudden halt and stared up at him. His eyes narrowed inadvertently and he wondered if she was hiding any form of contempt for his young charge. Surely this woman couldn't forgive both of the beings responsible for the death of her betrothed. He had been shocked at her complete acceptance of his own presence and attempts at conversation. She didn't even look at him with anger or blame. He wasn't sure he deserved her forgiveness, but then again, he was his own biggest critic.

Sesshomaru realized that he was staring and since he still couldn't think of anything to say to the girl, he turned and started walking again. What was there to say anyways. He had already said he was sorry. Which was extremely uncharacteristic for him. In fact why should he even say anything. It wasn't as if he needed a human's good opinion. Inuyasha was his brother, this miko was Inuyasha's woman. Perhaps that was the reason he seemed to need her forgiveness, yet she was so easy to it, almost too easy. She should at least curse him out. He had half expected her to purify him when he had informed her of Inuyasha's fate. Instead he had seen a look of shock, disbelief and finally horror cross her face. She had run from him, tears already streaming across her face and into her hair. If she had been able to so readily forgive a youkai how could she not be forgiving to a fragile human child?

He felt her eyes against his back, what was she thinking. What would she do when she saw Rin for the first time. He doubted she would attack one so small, but also didn't believe she could outright accept the girl either. He ventured a look in her direction from the corner of his eye. She was staring at his person rather intensely. It was somewhat unnerving for a look that he so easily gave to be returned. He tried not to think about it and continued walking towards the light beyond the next tree.

* * *

><p>As soon as Sesshomaru had entered the clearing a small streak of muddy orange and unkempt brown crashed into his leg. Kagome, under different circumstances, probably would have laughed at the little girls audacity, coupled with the youkai lords facial expression. Obviously Sesshomaru had not been expecting Rin to latch onto his leg and in a moment of surprise had accidentally lost control of his well maintained flat expression. Perhaps if Kagome's heart wasn't still breaking and perhaps if the little girl wasn't crying she would have at least allowed a smile to escape her lips, instead she squinted against a fresh batch of tears that were threatening her eyes with their burn.<p>

'Poor, Rin,' Kagame thought. The little girl had been through so much. Even though Rin didn't love Inuyasha the way Kagome did, they had started to form a close relationship since he and Sesshomaru had stopped fighting. Kagome shuddered at the thought of seeing someone you cared about being killed right in front of you. She strained against the strength of the threatening tears. In a way Inuyasha's death had to be worse on the little girl who had watched it happen.

"Ses-sesshomaru-sama!" Rin cried out again, this time stuttering with the weight of her tears. "Ja-jaken-sama wasn't here," her voice cracked with her sobs, "and then you-you weren't either…" The little girl burst into sobs again.

Sesshomaru flashed a glare at Jaken who's eyes shot open so wide that Kagome was sure they would pop out of their sockets. He dropped to the ground bobbing up and down and yelling, "Sesshomaru-sama! It isn't true, Sesshomaru-sama! Jaken would never leave Rin's side when Sesshomaru-sama told him to watch her!"

Sesshomaru sighed in what could only be considered exasperation and he gingerly pried his leg from Rin's grip. When she looked up at him, her tears already beginning to dry, she noticed Kagome for the first time.

The expression that leapt into the little girl's face as she recognized her, almost made the miko's heart melt. Rin's eyes went wide, then slowly started to well with tears again. "Ka-kagome-chan." Rin reached a hand out almost pleadingly towards Kagome. She took a little stumbling step forward.

"I…I'm sorry…" The little girl started, but Kagome couldn't stand to hear her finish. She rushed to Rin's side and pulled her into her arms, holding her tightly like a teddy bear and clung to her for dear life. They both started crying, Kagome's silent sobs mixing with Rin's high pitched squeals.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru had felt a moment of anxiety when Kagome moved suddenly, he still wasn't positive that it would be best to bring them all together so soon after Inuyasha's death. The scene in front of him, however, was rather touching. He was pleased that no one seemed inclined to hurt anyone else.<p>

He watched as the two girls cried against each other's shoulders. Rin had begun to think of Inuyasha as a big brother and seeing him killed in front of her like that had deeply wounded the small girl. He hadn't known what to do for her, aside from allow the little one to cry into his silk hakamas when she felt the need. He wished so much that he could somehow heal her little heart. Unfortunately Tensaiga could do nothing for emotional wounds and he wasn't adept in the ways of comforting. He was angry with Jaken for not taking better care of her while he was with Kagome throughout the night. She hadn't been sleeping well since…well just since. Sesshomaru shook his head. Women were so fragile. It didn't help that these two were human. Still, it was good that they could be of comfort to one another. If he allowed himself to be honest he would accept the fact that he wasn't handling his brother's death too well either.

Sesshomaru slowly sank to the ground and crossed his legs. He allowed his head to dip and he closed his eyes. The heavy scent of tears and the strong redolence of sorrow burned his nose and scratched at his throat, bringing moisture to his own eyes. He wouldn't cry, but his eyes were definitely stinging.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru cracked an eye to look at the little girl who's voice was barley audible through Kagome's haori.

"Yes, Rin-chan?" Kagome's voice was hoarse and low from emotion.

"Do you hate me?"

"No." Kagome's arms tightened around Rin's small frame. "No, honey, I don't hate you, not at all."

And he knew she meant it. The weight of uncertainty lifted from his heart like a blanket and for the first time since he told Kagome about Inuyasha's death, he was sure that he was following the proper course of action.

* * *

><p>Thanks for all the encouragement guys!<p>

It gives me that extra nudge to complete my next chapter

XD I'm really enjoying the way this story is unfolding in my head

hope you all like it too


	4. Chapter 4: Nightmare

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Nightmare<p>

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open. It was still dark, the fire in the center of their camp was all but embers. Something was very wrong. The youkai-lord didn't need to see the empty place on the other side of the fire where the miko had been sleeping to know that Kagome was gone. Gingerly, he looked about and sniffed the air; Rin's scent floated on the breeze, coupled with Ah-un and Jaken. The three had taken to sleeping in a pile, something Sesshomaru would never be willing to join in on. A slight noise came from a little way into the woods and it startled the youkai into action.

A small whimper, a broken twig. Be alright, Sesshomaru thought. Could someone have come into the camp while he was sleeping and taken her? No, it was impossible. While she cried herself to sleep every night and the weight of the sorrow made her sleep heavier than the dead, he was a light sleeper. If an intruder had been in their midst he would have sensed it and woken. There were no smells of any wild animals in the vicinity either.

Sesshomaru paused and listened. There, a twig snapped and again a slight whimper. He turned in the direction of the sound and took off again. His speed was unhindered by the surrounding trees. He landed softly by Kagome's side and put his hand on her shoulder. She was lying in the brush, curled on her side in the fetal position. He allowed his eyes to skim over her, looking for wounds. At night the girl changed from the typical feudal dress of a miko into the strange clothes that she had brought from her own time period. Since it was summer and the night was fairly warm she was wearing a thin shirt of ribbed cloth that had no sleeves and a scooped neck. Her pants were soft and, for lack of a better describing word, fuzzy. They had childish drawings of moons and clouds on them. He was somewhat flattered that she chose to wear the mark of his family on her clothing. The sleeveless shirt supplied him with a full view of the scratches on her arms, and though there were many, they weren't deep. He continued his assessment and saw several deeper gashes on her feet.

Kagome whimpered and he could feel her cringe against his hand. He shook her slightly. Was she hurt badly? How had she gotten there? Sesshomaru tightened his grip on Kagome's shoulder, shaking her a little harder. Now would be a good time for his left arm to spontaneously regrow. Sesshomaru scrunched his face. It kind of felt good to flex those muscles. It was hard to get a lock on her scent. The smells of the forest were so overpowering on her body that her own scent and any hints of emotion were almost wiped out entirely.

Kagome suddenly started struggling. Her legs flailed and her left arm flew up in front of her. Sesshomaru had to duck to miss being hit across the head.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed. She was still asleep.

'What on earth?' Sesshomaru thought.

"Kagome! Kagome, wake up!" Sesshomaru yelled at her. He started shaking her more roughly."Kagome…" The miko's eyes opened and she stared up at him.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha was there. She could see him just beyond the firelight. Slowly and shakily, Kagome got to her feet. Inuyasha turned and dashed into the forest. No wait! Kagome's voice wouldn't come. She tried to run after him but her feet dragged so slowly. She felt branches grabbing at her as she stumbled through the forest. Every time she tried to gain speed it would feel as though she were walking through quick sand. She would see a flash of white hair, a swish of red hakama, she knew he was in front of her. Kagome tripped and fell. She rolled to her side and looked up. Inuyasha was crouching by a tree not a yard from her. His eyes glowed red and twin stripes of purple slashed both his cheeks. He grinned at her, teeth pointy and threatening. She sucked in a breath. Inu…she tried to speak but again her voice failed her. You're alive. She thought. He looked at her and his countenance softened. He closed his eyes and the purple slowly dimmed from his cheeks. When he looked at her again his eyes were back to their amber glow. He slowly reached out a hand towards her. She reached for him. He took a slow step forward, then he imploded.<p>

"INUYASHA!" Kagome shrieked at the top of her lungs.

Suddenly there was shaking. She could feel a clawed hand digging into her left shoulder. The world turned hazy. "Kagome!" The voice was soft, as if it were traveling a long distance to reach her. "Kagome, wake up!" The grip tightened, the shaking got more rough. The voice…she knew that voice. The forest fogged and slowly disappeared. She was alone in the dark with only the hand and the voice for company. She slowly opened her eyes. "Kagome…" Looking at her were the pair of amber orbs that she had been dreaming about. Those beautiful golden eyes that she loved so much. The concern and confusion that emanated from them was so strong. She wanted to tell Inuyasha that she was ok. It was just a nightmare but she couldn't find her voice. Where was she, why wasn't Inuyasha cradling her in his arms the way he usually did when she was scared? Kagome breathed deeply and the scent that met her nose wasn't the mossy green smell of her hanyou, it was the smell of rain and lightning, of strictly controlled power. No, she thought. After a moment of hesitation, she allowed her eyes to travel away from those that she adored and slowly creep their way across his face to the….the distinct indigo crescent moon on his forehead. So it was just a dream. Inuyasha really was dead. The man shaking her awake was Sesshomaru.

For a moment Kagome was too devastated to think about anything. She closed her eyes again, willing away the tears.

"Kagome…"

She looked back up at the youkai. His face was emotionless again. The brief concern she had seen in his eyes had vanished, and suddenly, they were very different from Inuyasha's. For a minute there….well…for a minute they looked exactly like his. She had thought he was Inuyasha. Kagome blinked and tried to clear her throat.

"Where am I? What's going on?"

Sesshomaru released her shoulder and sat back, looking away from her. She shuddered involuntarily. If he noticed, he didn't let on.

"You are in the middle of the forest." He looked back at her, his face didn't divulge his secret thoughts at all. "As for what is going on, I had hoped that YOU would be able to inform ME."

Kagome slowly sat up and winced at the sharp stinging sensation that settled along each scrape on her body.

"I guess I was sleepwalking." She mumbled. She hadn't sleep walked since middle-school. No….that wasn't true….she had sleep walked once after she had gotten stuck in her own time for those two years after Naraku's defeat. She had been dreaming about Inuyasha and tried to follow him down the well, braking her ankle in the process.

Kagome looked up at the youkai lord. He was staring at her, his expression unreadable.

"If you are all-right now, we should return. If Rin awakes and we are gone she will be frightened." Sesshomaru stood and turned around.

Kagome struggled to stand but found the gashes on her feet to be a nuisance. Her ankle also seemed to be twisted. It was the same one she had broken the last time she had followed her dream Inuyasha. She smirked. Wasn't that ironic.

Kagome supressed a gasp of surprise at the hand that was suddenly around her wrist. Sesshomaru smoothly pulled her to her feet.

"You can walk?" It was a question, but for some reason she thought it sounded more like an order. Either way, she nodded sheepishly.

It was embarrassing enough that he had to come and find her in the middle of the night. There wasn't any way she'd allow him to assist her in returning to camp as well. She gritted her teeth and started hobbling after the youkai as he quickly disappeared into the night.

Tears welled in Kagome's eyes. 'Inuyasha…' she thought. 'If you were here, you'd be carrying me. There's no way you'd let me walk on my feet when they're like this.' She winced at the pain. 'I miss you so much, Inu.' She squeezed her eyes shut trying to keep out the pain. When she opened them again she was falling. She threw an arm out and caught herself before she could do a face plant. Stupid tree roots. It's like they were trying to screw with her. She turned and made a face at the offending stump she had tripped over.

"Perhaps you should keep your eyes open when you walk through the forest."

Kagome glared at Sesshomaru. It's not like he was helping or anything. She pushed her self to her feet, cringing at the pain.

"It's not too late to go back to the Musashi Province." Sesshomaru was staring at her intently.

"No, I already made my decision to follow you. I won't go back until I'm ready to face the memories again." Kagome looked off into the distance. She had told her friends goodbye. Sango had understood the most. She didn't think she could stay in her home without Miroku either. Shippo had understood the least. The little guy wanted to go with her so badly. She said he could, and Sesshomaru didn't say no either…but in the end the kitsune decided to stay with his family. Sango and Miroku's children had become like his brothers and sisters and he didn't want to leave them. He said it was his duty as a big brother to protect them, since they were decidedly weaker than himself of course.

Kagome still wasn't sure if it had been the best idea to leave with Sesshomaru. They acted nothing alike, but sometimes the youkai lord reminded her of his half-brother. The feelings were just as bad as if she had to walk past their favorite tree, or sit on the bench he had made for her. Kagome sighed and closed her eyes. Somehow things just kept getting worse. But she had promised Rin that she would stay. And even though she had been traveling with Sesshomaru's little pack for over a week now, that promise hadn't been anywhere close to being fulfilled. She looked back at Sesshomaru who was still staring at her. She managed a feeble smile. He snorted. Obviously he wasn't quite satisfied, still he turned and started walking again.

Within a minute Kagome was back in her sleeping bag and Sesshomaru was leaned back against his tree, eyes closed.

* * *

><p>The look on Kagome's face as her eyes slowly wandered from his to the marking on his forehead clearly showed her disoriented thoughts. She mistook him for Inuyasha. Even if for a brief moment, she had. Sesshomaru struggled to contain the surge of emotion that shook him at this thought. His half brother looked nothing like him. He had no markings to announce his family, or kingdom. His hair was white whereas Sesshomaru's was silver. His fangs were smaller, his nose sharper, his lips more inclined to smile. Their eyes however, were the same shape and color. The only thing that kept their eyes different was the level of emotion within them. Sesshomaru had always tried to control his emotions. To show them was a weakness. That was the true difference between youkai and human. Weakness. The hanyou was half youkai yes, but he was also half human, and he had too much weakness.<p>

Sesshomaru challenged his face and it obeyed, calming back into it's usual state of disinterest.

Kagome's eyes closed. Why was he even worried about the girl. She was a part of his pack now, but he had never wanted a pack in the first place. Even if he had, surely two human females and a diminutive annoyance wasn't what he'd had in mind. Still…she was his responsibility. How he was starting to hate that word…responsibility. First Rin, his responsibility because he brought her back to life. Now this woman because he was the cause of her betrothed's death. Part of his pack or no, that didn't constitute this kind of concern.

"Kagome…" Sesshomaru tried to say the name as softly as possible without sounding like he cared to much. Was that even possible…He'd have to try it more and find out.

The miko opened her eyes again and looked up at him. Her eyebrows creased slightly and she tried to clear her throat.

"Where am I? What's going on?" She asked.

Realizing that he was still holding onto the girl, Sesshomaru released her arm and settled back into a seated position. He looked back in the direction of the camp. What do I say to that…he thought.

"You are in the middle of the forest." He looked back at her. She was so irritating. She wanders off into the forest then asks him why she did it? "As for what is going on, I had hoped that YOU would be able to inform ME."

Kagome winced as she sat up. "I guess I was sleepwalking." She mumbled.

Really? Sesshomaru thought a little incredulous. Sleep walking? Well, I guess that's a good excuse to disappear into the forest at night. I hope she doesn't make a habit of it though. It would be a nuisance.

"If you are all-right now, we should return. If Rin awakes and we are gone she will be frightened." Sesshomaru stood and turned around.

Kagome tried to stand but it seemed to hurt her. 'Should i help her?' he thought. 'If not for this damned hand I would offer to carry her. Those cuts on her feet are pretty deep.' Sesshomaru turned towards her and without thinking wrapped his hand around her wrist and pulled her to her feet. The warmth of her skin on his palm tingled.

"You can walk?" He attempted the soft but uncaring voice again. It sounded too orderish. It was meant to be an unconcerned-question-of-concern. Sesshomaru inwardly shook his head. Why was he trying so hard. Kagome just nodded at him.

Sesshomaru turned and started walking towards the camp as slowly as he could bring himself to move. He didn't want to make it any harder on the miko than it already was. He understood what she was feeling. Obviously her nightmare had been about Inuyasha. If she had dreamed of him, maybe she had followed his ghost into the forest. He heard her let out a soft cry and turned just in time to see her fall to the forest floor. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. Foolish girl.

"Perhaps you should keep your eyes open when you walk through the forest." Sesshomaru gave himself a mental pat on the back for his little piece of witticism. He was being a bit harsh, but she had woken him up in the middle of a pleasant sleep. He rarely slept well. Maybe he was being too hard on the girl. He watched as she struggled to her feet. Perhaps she would be better off in that village with the other humans. Maybe the traveling would turn out to be too hard on her emotionally taxed body.

Hesitantly Sesshomaru brought up a topic he would have rather left unmentioned. "It's not too late to go back to the Musashi Province." He waited for a reply. What if she left? What if she said 'You're right. See ya!' and just walked out on his life? He could stand that. Couldn't he? It's not like he wanted or needed her around. Well…maybe a little of the latter. She reminded him so much of his brother. Somehow her presence was…well...comforting.

Sesshomaru was so deep in thought that he almost missed the miko's reply. "No, I already made my decision to follow you. I won't go back until I'm ready to face the memories again."

Now THAT he could completely understand. Even for the friends she would miss, it wasn't worth returning to the overshadowing of memories. A time of happiness that could never be returned to her. Sesshomaru's heart felt for the girl. She had lost nearly everything. From what he could gather she couldn't ever return home and now she had lost the only thing that had mattered to her here. He felt as though they were kindred spirits. Did she realize that though? He watched her face, studying her expression. Perhaps he could find something there. He found only sorrow. She looked back at him and attempted a smile. It was so sad and unreal that he couldn't help but snort. If she didn't feel like smiling she shouldn't attempt it. It just made her look depressing.

Sesshomaru started back towards the camp and listened as the miko followed him. He reached the fire and tossed on a log then turned and seated himself beneath his tree again, resuming the position he had been in when Kagome's absence woke him. He closed his eyes and didn't look up when a noise alerted him to Kagome's arrival. She knew where her sleeping bag was. He didn't need to coddle her. Hopeful we will not have a repeat of this nightmare in the future he thought as he slowly drifted back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Kagome's last thoughts as oblivion came in to claim her were of a pair of golden eyes that looked so much like Inuyasha's, but weren't.<p>

* * *

><p>This chapter was a little more difficult.<p>

I hope you all like it! Comments would be greatly appreciated!

Thanks to everyone for your support XD


	5. Chapter 5: Unexpected

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Unexpected<p>

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken's high-pitched voice cut through the peaceful silence of the forest making the youkai-lord's face twist into an uncomfortable grimace. One of these days he was going to slice out the imp's vocal chords. "The worthless human is slowing us down. Such an inferior personage should not be allowed to travel in the same company as the mighty, powerful, awe….eeeep!"

There was a thunking sound right before Jaken let out a squeal and Sesshomaru turned to look at his diminutive companion. Jaken lay on his back in the foliage, a dazed look on his face, and one of the miko's shoes beside him.

"Worthless? Inferior?" Kagome shouted indignantly. "You're one to talk, you miniature toad! I could squash you like a bug and I'm just a human!" Sesshomaru allowed a slight smile at the fiery spirit with which Kagome assailed Jaken. She could be quite feisty. Sesshomaru, smile wiped away, looked towards the miko. She was sitting on a log several yards from his position. Her left ankle crossed her right knee and she was rubbing some salve into the gashes on the souls of her foot. It had only been two days since her sleep-walking-nightmare. Perhaps he shouldn't have been pushing her so hard. She was a human, and as far as Sesshomaru knew, their bodies took quite some time to heal. If she was constantly walking and reopening her wounds that length of time would be even longer. Sesshomaru mentally kicked himself, he should have thought about that sooner. The miko hadn't complained or even showed her pain, he had been oblivious.

"Baka!" The exclamation shocked Sesshomaru out of his thoughts and brought him back to the conversation in front of him.

"You say I'm slowing everyone down yet you complain every five minutes!"

"Wha-wha-what!" Jaken's eyes bulged. "What do you know, human! I merely bring to Sesshomaru-sama's attention the discomfort that the pace must be on Rin's small legs!"

"I'm fine!" Rin interjected. Her afore-mentioned extremities dangling from Ah-un's back. As if to reinforce her words she started swinging them back and forth.

"Rin can speak for herself, besides you're practically the same hight as her and I think YOU'RE legs are the one's you're concerned with!"

"Foolish human! I have been following the almighty Sesshomaru-sama for longer than you have been alive! It is my honor to grovel at his feet, to match his every move, to follow in his footsteps! A mere human woman like you would never understand! Would never be worthy! Stupid, ignorant, worthless…"

Under his calm exterior Sesshomaru was getting angry. Such wonderful praise of his own person aside, the imp's words were infuriating him. The human miko had more power than the diminutive youkai could ever wish to possess. His censure was undeserving. Finally, Sesshomaru's patience was worn out. With two graceful steps forward, he implanted his foot on Jaken's back, between his shoulder blades and pushed the small creature to the ground. He continued striding forward. As his weight settled on Jaken, the imp's arms and legs stiffened and he let out a wheeze. The two-headed staff fell from his grip and rolled a ways before the woman's head got stuck on a tree root.

Out of the corner of his eye, Sesshomaru saw Kagome smile. Her eyes glimmered and the skin around them crinkled. It was the first time he had seen her smile a real smile since Inuyasha's death. She looked rather pretty. He was surprised to feel a warm tingling sensation in his core.

"We will camp here tonight. Jaken, prepare a fire. Rin, take Ah-un and find water. Miko, prepare food." Sesshomaru turned towards his pack as he spoke.

Jaken pushed himself to his feet and mumbled, "Yes, Sesshomaru-sama," before picking up his staff and turning into the forest to collect wood. Rin hopped off the dragon's back and gathered the reigns in her hands and trilled, "Come on Ah-un!" But Kagome was glaring at him. Seeing the look on her face shocked him. He had never been so blatantly disobeyed before. Not by anyone other than Inuyasha. He blinked at her.

"What."

"I have a name you know."

"Yes."

"And it's polite to say please rather than ordering people around."

Sesshomaru blinked again. Was she scolding him? Of all the ignoble, impudent, patronizing beings in this world he had to be stuck with THIS human woman. He would not succumb to her whims.

"I mean really, SIRE, why do you get to order all of us, LOWLY servants around?"

Sesshomaru's eyebrows knit together slightly. Sire? Was she mocking him? Kagome's eyes narrowed slightly and there was a defined twinkle nestled in each shiny orb. She was toying with him! She was trying to rile him up. They were alone in the small clearing, Jaken and Rin elsewhere. For some odd reason he wanted them to return quickly, he needed the safety in numbers. When it was just her and him he felt too inclined to respond. The words were in his mouth and flowing before he could even stop them.

"I, madam, order the servants because that's what they are. Servants." He turned…why could he never find anything to say to people unless they were spoiling for a fight?

"Ah, but am I a servant?"

Sesshomaru looked back at the miko. Her eyes were still narrowed, still playful, but she was definitely being serious. Her hair was dirty and straying from its bindings. Her clothes were rumpled. There were smudges of dirt on her face and she looked so tired. He hadn't been paying that much attention to her wellbeing. It shocked him. Rin always took care of herself, but children were always a little messy. This woman however, in all her time traveling with his half-brother, had never looked so bedraggled. Was he bad at the role of protector? As the alpha it was his job to supply, support, and care for his pack. Was he not doing his job?

"That would depend on who was observing."

Kagome sat up slightly, a little indignant at this remark. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Merely that you are unkempt, carry yourself with humility, follow my every move, and cater to my whim." Sesshomaru allowed a smirk to grace his face. It was his turn to bait her.

Kagome's eyes shot open and she pulled a stray lock of her raven colored hair to her face and examined it. She frowned. She hadn't realized she had allowed herself to become so dirty!

Sesshomaru watched her.

"So? I might be a little…dirty…and I'm depressed, so excuse me for not being miss perky. But YOU told ME to follow you, not the other way around. And no matter who is observing I do NOT cater to your whims!"

Kagome swooped to her feet, a shock of pain flashed across her face but she quickly concealed it, and turned her back on the youkai-lord. Sesshomaru smiled crookedly, the action was rather unusual for him. The youkai took a step forward and sniffed the air. Angry but elated. She was enjoying this little row.

"I told you nothing save for what you wished to hear. As for my whims, you come when I say come and you stop when I say stop. Whether or not I told you to, you will make dinner. You will be hungry, and you will wish to feed Rin. Therefore you are catering. As for you're appearance…you are more than a LITTLE dirty."

Kagome turned back to the youkai, her facial expression surprised with the slightest hint of embarrassment.

"Maybe if all of the rivers we passed weren't so cold I could bathe!"

"Perhaps. However a lady who wanted to be presentable and not be mistaken for a servant wouldn't mind the cold if it meant being clean."

Kagome glared. Sesshomaru' lips twitched.

"How did this conversation even start?"

"Dinner."

"Who put you in charge anyways?"

Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow. Had she, a human priestess, just asked him, the youkai lord-of-the-west, who put him in charge?

"The gods."

Kagome could have hit herself. Did she have a death wish? Why was she baiting him like this. She had never been a very argumentative person. She was tired of being tired. She was tired of being depressed. He was just so….Sesshomaru...

"Whatever," was that the best she could do…really?

Sesshomaru turned and began walking away. He listened to her sharp intake of breath and heard her whisper to herself, "Stupid, Kagome, real stupid."

"Make dinner, and when you're finished, have Rin take you to the river and soak your feet." When he heard her unzipping the pack that she carried with her he smiled. Victory was his. He started walking into the woods but before he disappeared he turned and whispered, "Please."

* * *

><p>That night Sesshomaru couldn't sleep. He was leaned against a tree in his customary sleeping position, gazing into the fire. A sigh and rustle caught his attention and he turned his head to look at the miko snuggled tightly in her sleeping bag. The right side of Sesshomaru's mouth twitched. He was surprisingly content. His small pack was safe and content. Kagome was taking care of Rin. Better care than he had been able to provide. How was he, a youkai male, supposed to know what to do for a small human female? His eyes slid over Kagome's sleeping features. Her eyes were closed softly, some stray locks of hair brushing over her face, her lips slightly parted to allow air passage. She shifted again, turning her back on him.<p>

He glanced over to Rin who was huddled against Jaken, leaching off of his heat. Ah-Un's heads gurgled small growls in their sleep. Kagome shifted again. He looked back at her. Her arm had sneaked its way out of the sleeping bag and through her hair. It was now settled beside her head, draped in flowing raven locks of Kagome's hair. Her eyes fluttered slightly and she breathed out heavily, not quite a sigh, but if she had been conscious it could have been. He inspected the bare length of arm and noted that the scratches she had received a few nights before were healing rather satisfactorily. Her skin looked soft. He was tempted to reach out and touch it, curious to see if it felt the way it looked. He refrained. Youkai-lords do not feel the skin of mere mortals, it's beneath us, he thought. Still, her ivory skin looked nice, and there was nothing wrong with looking.

His mind drifted back over their little dispute. It had been rather enjoyable. The had both been able to let off some steam. Sesshomaru felt his face slide into a full smile, as easily as if it were an every day practice. That was unexpected.

* * *

><p>Sorry it's so short guys!<p>

Next chapter will be longer promise!

R&R THANKS!


	6. Chapter 6: Danger

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Danger<p>

Kagome woke before anyone else in the camp. She lay there listening to the birds twittering in the treetops. The fire was dead, but there was light enough to see by. She looked over at Sesshomaru. His arms and legs were both crossed, his hand was tucked into the sleeve of his kimono. His chin was was resting near his chest and his silver hair cascaded down obscuring his face and shoulders. The early morning sunlight reflected off of his hair like moonlight on water. She shivered. He looked like ice. His skin was so fair, his hair so…clean. She sniffed her sleeping bag. It was starting to smell a bit. She thought back to the little tiff she had with the youkai the night before. More than a little dirty, huh? I'll show him that I can clean up in a cold stream.

Kagome stretched and yawned, trying to be as quiet as possible. She peeked back at Sesshomaru. He was such a light sleeper, she didn't want to wake him on accident. He rarely seemed to get a good nights sleep the way the rest of them did. Kagome's eyes wandered around the little camp. Jaken was lying on his back, his legs propped up on Ah-un. Rin was on her side, curled in the fetal position, her head on the imp's stomach. One of the dragon's heads was wrapped around the two small beings in a protective circle. The trio looked so adorable lying there, Jaken snoring slightly, Rin's foot twitching while she dreamed, that Kagome couldn't help but smile. When had this unusual bunch of characters started to feel so much like family?

She missed her family, and her surrogate family, but this group was starting to feel like her surrogate-foster family. She laughed at her word play. She shot another quick glance to make sure Sesshomaru hadn't woken up. His head was positioned differently, it was leaned back and slightly to the side. She could see his face clearly now. In his sleep, it lost that cold hard edge that it usually retained. His eyes were closed lightly, his long eyelashes caressing his cheeks. The magenta strips on his eyelids were so pronounced. It was like he had eyeshadow tattooed to his lids. The color was so stark in contrast against his fair skin. The way his hair fell around the crescent moon on his forehead looked like whispy clouds. His lips were parted ever so slightly. While they were usually held in a taught line and looked so unmoving, right now they looked so soft and supple. He looked so gentle, and he was so beautiful. She shivered again and allowed her eyes to trail down his neck and chest. He was muscly. It was a thin, fit sort of way, not bulky in the least, but something about Sesshomaru screamed strength. Her eyes drifted to his left arm. The injury Inuyasha had inflicted so many years ago had slowly been mending itself. She knew the nub had grown to the elbow already. It was strange, even though he had only one and a half arms, Sesshomaru never seemed less than…perfect? Was that the right word to describe the powerful youkai lord in front of her.

"What is so interesting?"

Sesshomaru's voice was so unexpected that it made Kagome jump and squeal slightly.

"You startled me!" She chided.

Sesshomaru's eyebrow lifted slightly and his lips twitched.

"You were staring at my person."

Kagome flushed. It sounded awkward when he said it that way. What was she staring at anyways. She couldn't see his arm beneath all of his clothing and armor. She was glad that he had discarded his pelt in answer to the summer heat, it made him look so…fluffy…but for some reason he refused to remove the armor.

"I was just thinking…"

"About…"

"Well, you're arm." Kagome looked up at the youkai's face. It was as blank as ever. Why did she expect him to have reactions to things? Was he offended? Was he waiting for her to continue? "It's growing back much faster than I expected. Soon it'll be complete again."

Sesshomaru snorted. "It has been a little more than five years since I received the blow that severed my arm. I have grown only half of it back since. It will take at least another five years before I have my hand."

"Yes, but….well….humans can't regrow missing limbs. I think it's quite extraordinary."

Sesshomaru just blinked at her. She smiled a slight smile and blushed again.

"I think I'm going to wash up by the stream." Sesshomaru nodded. Kagome gathered her things and walked into the words mentally kicking herself for her stupidity.

* * *

><p>It wasn't unpleasant to wake up to a woman's gaze. However, Sesshomaru felt slightly self-conscious about the intensity on Kagome's face. It was still early and no one else in their little camp was awake. Interested, Sesshomaru watched Kagome as her eyes drifed over his kimono. They lingered for a moment on the slight opening around his collar bones, they followed the wave of his hair as it flowed over his shoulder, they slowly traveled across his armor and down his left sleeve. Her eyes stopped when they reached the end of his arm. It seemed as though she was staring at his lap. Finally, the silent fervency of her stare became too much for the youkai.<p>

"What's so interesting?"

Kagome's reaction to his sudden inquisition made him smile inwardly. She acted like a child caught doing something they shouldn't.

"You startled me!" Sesshomaru lost control of his expression and his lips twitched, attempting to match the expression he felt inside. He lifted his eyebrow, going for a debonair look.

"You were staring at my person." Kagome's face flushed prettily. The blood rushed to her cheeks and she looked down. He could smell her nervous embarrassment. What was it she had been staring at anyways? His dashing good looks aside, what about his clothing could be of such interest to the human miko?

"I was just thinking…"

"About…" It was ridiculous that he had to prompt her to disclose her thoughts. Usually she wouldn't have a problem with speaking.

"Well you're arm…"

Sesshomaru's jaw clenched unnoticeably. She was staring at his arm? No wonder she was embarrassed. If it had been anyone else, he would have removed their head from their shoulders at the insult. But Kagome….she couldn't mean anything by it. She was not only human, and incredibly out of her proper time, but she was kind and caring; this miko was not one to be heartless.

"It's growing back much faster than I expected. Soon it'll be complete again." So that's what she was thinking. It was growing back nicely? Sesshomaru couldn't help but snort. Growing quickly…that's a laugh.

"It has been a little more than five years since I received the blow that severed my arm. I have grown only half of it back since. It will take at least another five years before I have my hand."

"Yes, but…well…humans can't regrow missing limbs. I think it's quite extraordinary."

Well…there was nothing to say to that. He wasn't a human. Of course she knew that. Extraordinary. It was a compliment. But was that what she meant by it? The length of time it was taking for him to regrow his arm was, in youkai terms, slower than he had hoped. Then again, he had never had to regrow anything before, merely heal things. He had never thought about the time as anything but a nuisance. He looked Kagome in the eyes and her face flushed. The color on her cheeks made her look so young…so innocent, so…pretty? That couldn't be it.

"I think I'm going to wash-up by the stream." Her voice shocked him out of his thoughts. He nodded at her. She picked up her pack and left the small clearing.

Sesshomaru decided to follow her, her feet were still injured and her safety was his top priority. Wasn't it?

She tripped a few times on branches and roots in the dusky light beneath the trees, but he silently followed. He shouldn't alert her to his presence over something as minor as stumbling. If she caught him she would be angry that he was trailing her. After a few minutes in the silence of the forest she came to the small stream. She put down her pack and rummaged through it, pulling out the items she needed. He watched her from the trees. She was safe, she had found her way. He could go now. But he was rooted to the spot.

Sesshomaru cursed himself. Technically up till this point he was being protective, now he was just spying. He was a proud inu-youkai lord! He didn't need to spy! It was beneath him. Kagome straightened and pulled her hair out of its bindings. He watched as it cascaded from its hold and fell to her shoulders. He sucked in a sharp breath. She reached to her pants and began untying the string that held them up, Sesshomaru turned and fled.

He was back at the camp within seconds, his heart pounding, his breathing ragged. What was he doing? He had no reason to think the miko would be unsafe. He had no reason to watch her bathe.

Sesshomaru regained his composure and tilted his head back towards the forest, putting all of his focus on the faint sounds drifting from the stream. He heard the girl squeak at the cold temperatures of the water and he smiled. 'Foolish miko,' he thought, 'everyone within a mile will know where you are if you make noises like that.'

"Sesshomaru-sama?" The youkai turned his head to the little girl who was sitting up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Where's Kagome-chan?" Rin stood up and took a lurching step towards him, he reached down and steadied her. She was so clumsy in the early mornings.

"The miko went down to the stream to bathe. You may join her if you wish."

Rin's eyes lit up, all sleepiness forgotten, and she beamed up at the youkai lord. "Really? I can join her, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Yes." The little girl was too easily excited.

Rin let out an excited squeal and took off through the woods. Sesshomaru trained his ears in her direction and heard the girl plow into the stream and Kagome's surprised exclamation. Sesshomaru smiled again, it was starting to become a bad habit. He hadn't thought about how women preferred a bathing companion. Up till now Rin had always scrubbed her face, feet, and hair under the uninterested gaze of her care-taker. How long had it been since she had had a real bath. Sesshomaru settled beneath his tree again and closed his eyes. He would take them to the hot springs. They would undoubtedly enjoy a bit of relaxation after their continuous travels.

He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the tree. Still listening intently to the goings-on by the stream, the inu-youkai soon drifted back to asleep.

"What do we have here?" A silken voice drifted out of the woods behind Sesshomaru and he swooped to his feet. "I thought I smelled a dog," the voice spat.

How didn't I sense her? Where did she come from? How long has she been following me?

"Show yourself." He said.

"Now, now, is that any way to speak to a lady?" A golden haired youkai leapt gracefully from a tree branch further down the clearing and landed in front of him, her slitted green eyes full of anger and hatred. Her tail twitched silently through the air behind her.

"What do you want?" He allowed the cold venom in his voice to build showing her that she was unwelcome here.

"Nothing, my dear Sesshomaru." The woman hissed, her eyes gleaming. "I was just wondering if you knew where your two little ningens were."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened and he turned, flying in the direction of the stream.

There was a loud bang followed by screaming, his wards were in danger.

* * *

><p>Ok, so I promised you all a nice long chapter.<p>

Well, half way through this one I realized it was way TOO long.

So I split it into two. I'll upload the next tomorrow.

Wow! 3 postings this week!

R&R please! Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7: Powerful

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Powerful<p>

Sesshomaru smelled the blood before he could see the stream. In the few moments it took for him to cover the distance from the campsite to the water, hundreds of horrible images had flashed through his head. Kagome and Rin's bodies ripped apart, blood everywhere. But none of the images in his mind prepared him for what he saw when he burst through the trees and onto the bank of the stream.

A giant ogre stood above the water, one leg on either side of the banks. Beneath him, at the edge of the stream stood the miko, crouching over Rin's small frame. Her white haori was ripped open along her left side, stained almost as red as her hakama. Both of her arms were raised above her head, palms upwards, wrists crossed, her hands glowing with a bright pink light. Blood streamed down her left arm, trailed across her neck. Her hair flew about her flowing with the current of power, her face set with a look of determination.

The ogre roared, Kagome replied with a growl that could challenge any inu-youkai, then he attacked.

Sesshomaru sped towards the trio, his first thoughts of removing Rin from the immediate vicinity. His sudden movement distracted Kagome for a single critical moment. No! Sesshomaru swiftly altered his course, running to catch the miko before she could be thrown into the forest. He reached out his left arm hoping the crook of his newly grown elbow would be support enough to catch the girl. She collided with his chest, one arm on either side of his body. The impact drove him backwards and he barely had time to shift his position before he hit a tree. The extra weight of Kagome's body combined with their fused momentums made the collision much worse than he had anticipated. He felt a rib snap in his body and he grimaced, letting out a moan. Kagome's hair was intertwined with his, her blood was all over him. She shifted and sat upright, he felt her body move along his. He heard her gasp, felt her breath on his face. Her hand slid gently up his arm, his heart skipped a beat. He opened his eyes.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Are you alright?" She cried, one hand on his shoulder, the other cradling his wounded side. He looked into her eyes, they were overflowing with concern…and fear.

"I'm fine," he managed to wheeze out. That broken rib had pierced one of his lungs. "Rin….help Rin." He struggled to push himself up.

Kagome's eyes widened and she whirled back towards her opponent.

While they had been incapacitated, the ogre had seen the opportunity to grab the little girl and use her as a shield against them. Sesshomaru struggled to his feet, trying to push back the pain of his body knitting itself back together. Kagome was moving, she slowly circled the ogre, looking for any sign of weakness. Her eyes never leaving Rin.

"SESSHOMARU-SAMA!" The look of terror in the small girl's eyes made the miko's jaw clench.

Sesshomaru assessed the situation. He was in no shape to face the ogre without weapons, but weapons posed a threat to Rin as well as the beast. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome, he wished she would back off. He knew she was a worthy opponent, and had powers, but he didn't want her to get hurt any more grievously.

"What's wrong, Sesshy?" The silken voice purred from behind him.

Sesshomaru's jaw clenched and he felt his skin heat up.

"Oh!" the youkai gasped in mock surprise. "Has my pet injured one of your toys?"

"Mitsuye…" The venom in Sesshomaru's voice was shocking even to him.

Mitsuye smiled and laughed. She hopped down from the tree limb she was crouching on and stalked slowy towards Kagome a look of interest on her face.

"I know you. You're Inuyasha's whore." Sesshomaru watched in horror as Kagome's expression crumpled, tears instantly welling in her eyes; Mitsuye smiled evilly. "I heard he died…" A look of mock sadness appeared on the youkai's face.

Sesshomaru let out a low growl and leapt toward the woman. Kagome's mouth hung open, her eyes wide, tears flowing freely.

"You will not speak of my brother that way!" Sesshomaru growled.

"Or what, the little ningen will cry?" his opponent spat, "What does a whore like her care. She forgets quickly enough."

Sesshomaru felt the hairs on his neck suddenly stand on end, and the heat of power building up behind him. He turned towards the bright light. Kagome's head was down, her hands clenched in fists, her hair flew about her wildly. She looked…terrifying.

"Do not…speak about me….that way." The miko's voice was gravelly, deep, a sound Sesshomaru had never heard before. The woman who cried herself to sleep every night seemed lost within the wild anger of the person now standing in front of him. Kagome's head slowly lifted and her eyes looked like they were on fire.

With a loud roar, Kagome turned and rushed the ogre. Not knowing what to do, the creature shoved the arm that held Rin outwards, attempting to slow the miko down. She sidestepped his thrust, turning and dipping to pick up a fallen branch. She lifted the stick above her head and filled it with her power. The wood glowed brightly then fell onto the outstretched arm. The ogre cried out as his severed limb fell to the ground. Kagome didn't skip a beat, she flung the branch at the monster who raised his other hand to block it. The miko stretched both of her arms straight out in front of her, palms facing the giant, hands touching at the wrists, and let out a terrifying howl. A bright pink light burst from her hands and Sesshomaru and Mitsuye had to raise their arms to block the light from their faces. The heat flew out from the miko in waves, each wave burning the two youkai. When the light dimmed and Sesshomaru could see again, Kagome was on her hands and knees, and the ogre was teetering back and forth, a huge hole blasted through his abdomen.

Sesshomaru felt the air move close to him and he flew forward, counteracting the attack Mitsuye was attempting on the helpless miko. He allowed the poison in his claws to converge, forming a whip and lashed at the female youkai. The whip coiled around her wrist and she pulled back hissing at him. Within a second he was in front of her, crouching protectively in front of his two humans. Mitsuye's hand went to her wounded wrist and she backed up a step.

"You win this time, Sesshomaru." She growled. " But don't think that this is over." With that she was gone.

Sesshomaru turned swiftly, scooping Rin into his arm. The little girl's eyes were wide and she was shaking but she didn't seem to be hurt. She clung to his kimono tightly as he rushed to Kagome's side. He reached her in time to grasp her shoulders before she could slump to the ground. Rin started to cry and released her grip on his clothing, sinking to the grass. Sesshomaru repositioned Kagome so that she was lying back against the bicep of his left arm. She was breathing, her heart was beating. He let out a shaky breath and gently maneuvered her haori so that he could inspect her injuries without hindering her modesty. A deep bloody gash ran from her shoulder blade, around her ribs and down towards her abdomen. Sesshomaru's jaw tightened, tears threatening his eyes. How could he have allowed this to happen to her? He swore to protect her. Physically, mentally, emotionally…she was his responsibility. But here she was lying unconscious in his arms, beaten and broken. Sesshomaru fought the urge to cry. She was so gentle. She was so kind. She wasn't a fighter. He looked at the body of the ogre lying several feet away. Her power was amazing. There was no doubt, he would never underestimate her again. But, she wasn't built for this. She had too much heart. Kagome stirred and breathed out loudly. Sesshomaru's grip on her tightened. She opened her eyes.

"Did we win?" she whispered.

"Yes." He couldn't keep the pain from showing in his eyes, he didn't even want to.

"I feel like hell."

"You kind of look like it."

Kagome laughed slightly, slipping into coughs.

"Sesshomaru-sama…"

"What is it?"

"I think I'm going to need another bath."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes. Why was she joking at a time like this. She needed to be cleaned up, yes, but her injuries were more serious than she was probably aware. They needed to find a medicine man and…his thoughts were halted by a warm hand against his cheek. He opened his eyes and met Kagome's.

"It's ok, Sesshomaru-sama. I'm ok." She smiled at him weakly. He smiled back. Foolish, foolish miko.

* * *

><p>Kagome winced as the cold water ran over her wounds. What a bad day it had turned into. She looked over at the pile of ash that had been a dead ogre not two hours earlier. How on earth could a day go from heaven to hell in such a short period of time. Kagome poured a fresh handful of water over her injury. It wouldn't be the first time that a big dumb brute like that ogre had come to her, attracted by the scent of her power. That was all she had thought was going on, but then that female youkai had showed up. Just who was she? And why had she called Sesshomaru, Sesshy? Her hand went to her heart as she thought about what the female had said about Inuyasha. She felt the old pain searing in her heart again. It had been slowly scabbing over, but the youkai's words had tore it open fresh and anew. Tears welled in her eyes. She sobbed and it hurt.<p>

Kagome frowned. She was in so much pain. She looked at the cut on her side. It wasn't nearly so bad as it looked. The deepest part was on her side beneath her arm. It would heal fine as long as she cleaned it and kept it properly bandaged. I bet it won't even scar, she thought. Kagome smiled softly at herself and dried her tears.

She had been a disgusting bloody mess after they had finished disposing of the body. She cleaned up pretty good. Kagome climbed out of the cold water and hastily pulled on her clothes. Being careful not to hit her injury.

"Allright," she cried, "I'm clothed." She waited for a moment then Sesshomaru appeared beneath a tree nearby. She smiled at him, but he didn't look at her.

What was his problem? She ran over to him, wincing at the way the material of her shirt rubbed her lacerations. Without looking at her, he turned and walked into the forest.

"Sesshomaru-sama…" he didn't reply. "I wanted to thank you…for putting yourself between me and that tree, I mean." She looked up at him. His eyebrows were pulled down slightly but he still didn't say a word.

"Did you hear me?"

"Yes." He looked at her through the corner of his eye.

They continued walking in silence. Her feet were still hurting her and now her side felt like it was on fire. She was exhausted from the use of her powers and she had a horrible headache. She wasn't in the mood to be trifled with. She sped up suddenly and turned to face the startled inu-youkai.

"Stop sulking. It wasn't your fault. And to be honest, if you hadn't been there Rin and I would both probably be dead right now. I know you're upset that I got hurt but that does not give you the right to ignore me!"

Sesshomaru's face was covered in surprise.

"I'm sorry…" he said slowly. "I did not mean to…" he looked away as if he was searching for his words in the trees. He sighed then looked back at her. "You are right. I should not take my anger out on you when it is directed at myself. You need not thank me for my part in catching you earlier when I wasn't even there to prevent you from receiving this." His hand alighted gently on her wound. The pain from the slight touch was lost in the moment though as the exhilaration at his contact made an odd feeling stir in the pit of her stomach. She blushed slightly. What on earth? It was just a touch. He had touched her before…though every time out of necessity. Her thoughts travelled back to his admission. He had caught her. It had been like a forced embrace. She studied his eyes remembering the way he had thrown himself in front of her. Her body warmed with the phantom sensation of his against her.

She looked away for a moment then back at him and smiled. He blinked. She raised her hand to his and lifted it off of her, fingers lingering for a moment before she dropped his hand into the empty space between them.

"You're apology is accepted, but only if you accept my thanks."

Sesshomaru stared at her for a moment then nodded. "You're welcome."

Kagome turned towards the camp again, suddenly wishing that Rin was there, even Jaken. Anyone. Just so she wasn't alone with this confusing man any more.

* * *

><p>Kagome was sleeping peacefully, Rin curled with her inside her sleeping bag. The girl wouldn't take no for an answer when she had asked to sleep with the woman who had protected her.<p>

Sesshomaru stared at the face of the miko in front of him. She was so small, so human, so feminine, so...powerful. He smiled crookedly. She was indeed a truly unique specimen. She was an enigma to him. Everything new, everything exciting. He could see why Inuyasha was so in love with her. Memories of Kagome's face came flooding back into Sesshomaru's mind. She had looked so devastated when Mitsuye spoke of Inuyasha. That wound hadn't fully healed then. He sighed. Inuyasha's death was months ago. He had hoped that the miko would be able to move on….but….he knew it was difficult to move on with matters of the heart.

Mitsuye…he thought….I will make you pay for what you did to Kagome. I will not allow this feud to further harm my pack.

He looked back down a Kagome, her eyebrows knit together in pain as Rin wrapped both arms around her chest. Sesshomaru pried apart the little girl's grip and moved her so that her back was to Kagome's stomach. He brushed a hair out of Kagome's face with a cautious clawed finger. His hand tingled at the memory of her touch.

"I will protect you, I promise." he whispered and she smiled in her sleep.

* * *

><p>Ok everyone! Chapter 6 12 uploaded!

Hope you enjoy. I'm not so great at writing fight scenes.

It was a lot of fun though! XD

Thanks everyone for all the reviews!

They're the wind in my sails!

Till next time! R&R!


	8. Chapter 8: Comforter

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Comforter<p>

Kagome woke in pain; her side felt like it was on fire. She squirmed, trying desperately to remove herself from her sleeping bag without waking the child beside her. The cloth tightened around her wound making her scream silently. Her eyes watered as she gently pulled herself free of the bag. With a quick glance at the youkai around the camp, Kagome fixed the pillow under Rin's head, grabbed her backpack, and ran into the woods.

The tears dripped freely now that she was away from the constant oppression of youki. She had become used to the weighty feel of her caretaker's power, but it could be a little stifling. She pushed her way through the dark forest in the direction of the stream. The pain in her side was so fierce. Perhaps her previous assessment of her wounds had been incorrect. Kagome's foot caught on an obscured root and she fell to her hands and knees. She supressed a shout. It wouldn't do to wake Sesshomaru; he would only consider her weak.

She pulled herself back to her feet and stumbled out of the woods and onto the stream bank. She dropped to her knees sobbing. She was in so much pain. 'Inuyasha…' she thought, the tears flowing more rapidly down her face. 'Inuyasha, I need you! Why did you leave me?' Kagome doubled over on herself. Her hands were balled into fists, placed between her forehead and the grass beneath her. Her backpack lay forgotten near the edge of the water. "Why…" she whispered. Her sobs growing louder with each moment. She was hopeless. Mere physical pain should not dredge up such strong emotions. She sniffled and sat up and inch or two, her right hand flexing and reaching around to touch the wound on her ribcage. The slightest brush of her fingers against the fabric sent a fresh spasm of pain across her chest and she cried out softly, her entire face contorting into a grimace.

'How am I supposed to handle this on my own, Inu?' she thought. 'I've never been in so much pain before. I need you!' Kagome couldn't contain herself anymore. All thought dissipated and she broke down. She couldn't see anything through her tears and could hear nothing beyond her own sobs.

There was a gentle stir of air and suddenly a strong arm was around her, a clawed hand at the base of her head pulling her into an embrace. She clutched the silk that was unexpectedly pressed to her face, with both hands, and cried. She felt a cheek against the top of her head and breath in her hair. She opened her eyes slightly, struggling to see anything beyond the moisture. A wall of shining silver hair hung across her vision. She closed her eyes and relaxed, accepting the presence of her comforter and allowed her sorrow to pour out into his pristine white kimono.

* * *

><p>A faint rustling woke Sesshomaru during the night. He cracked one eye open, cautious not to alert the miko to his consciousness. What was she doing awake at this time of night? He watched as she tried to slide out of her unusual bedding and noted the intensity of pain that crossed her face when it rubbed her injuries. 'She should stay in her bed,' he thought. 'The pain would be less of a hindrance if she would just lay still.'<p>

Sesshomaru's eye-brows knit together, as he watched her escape. Even with the level of pain that the woman was feeling, she still took the time to assure Rin's comfort by resetting the…thing…under her head. Sesshomaru quickly closed his eye, hoping the miko had not seen that it was open. She had glanced at him momentarily. He held his breath, expecting her to speak, instead he heard her pick up her pack and head into the woods.

Within a moment, Sesshomaru was on his feet and following her. 'Where is she going?' He tested the forest air. There were no animals in the vicinity, nor even the slightest hint of youkai. It was a silent, gentle, summer night. The only smells were of the miko's blood and the heady scent of her tears. Sesshomaru heard, rather than saw, Kagome fall. He rushed a few trees closer to her, hoping that she wasn't hurt. He had been running parallel to her, trying to stay far enough away that he could give her privacy, yet close enough to be there in a second should she need him. The woman was back on her feet within no time, though her tears were falling somewhat harder now. He paused at the tree line, the miko already kneeling by the water.

Sesshomaru eyebrows puckered as if they had a mind of their own. He was unused to feeling such ardent concern for others. The woman in front of him was crying so hard now. The smell of her tears was nauseating. He heard her sob and choke, one short, soft, small word drifted to him. "Why…" Realization dawned on the youkai lord. It wasn't mere physical pain that the miko was crying from. Her heart was aching. She was crying for the loss of her loved one, for the loss of his brother. Sesshomaru's eyes closed and he fought against the tears that threatened his veneer. His brother…Inuyasha… He had played such important roles to Kagome. He was her lover, her best friend, her protecter and comforter. It wasn't as if Sesshomaru didn't understand love. It wasn't as though he didn't comprehend relationships. He merely never desired one before. The sounds of Kagome's sobs grew louder and her breathing more uneven. His eyes opened and he focused on the miko, the sight of her touching his soul deeply.

Sesshomaru felt himself moving before he had even decided what should be done. He had no idea how to comfort a woman, let alone a human miko, but he allowed his instincts to take control. He was by her side in a moment and suddenly he wanted nothing more than to hold the fragile being in his arms and allow her to cry out all of her sorrows. The desire shocked him, he was unused to such sympathy. However, without skipping a beat, he felt his body fold next to hers and he wrapped his right arm around her shoulders, being careful of her wounds. He placed his hand gently at the base of her head and pulled her to his chest, the half of his other arm wrapping tightly around her uninjured side. He felt the woman slide into the embrace and clutch his kimono with both of her hands. His heart skipped a beat. The contact felt so natural, so correct, so easy. He inhaled the miko's scent, the smells of sorrow and tears nearly eradicating her natural flavors entirely. He buried his face in her hair, it smelled of apples. The scent was much better than the salty-sour smell of her sadness. He angled his face so that his cheek was resting on her head, his hand repositioned against her neck.

She felt so delicate, so small in his grasp. He could crush her in an instant. He thought of the ogre from the previous day. Perhaps…perhaps her delicacy came from her complete trust in him. She was willing to show him her weaknesses, she had faith in him. Sesshomaru's breath hitched as the woman unconsciously angled herself closer to him. He tightened his grip on her in reciprocation, being cautious not to squeeze her too roughly. It was foolish for any human to place such trust in a youkai. However, at the moment he couldn't think of anything that he would appreciate more.

After a while, the miko's sobs softened, as did her grip on his kimono. Sesshomaru lifted his head from hers and looked down at her. She didn't move. Slowly her crying subsided and her breathing evened out. Sesshomaru waited for movement or words. None came. He watched her for a few minutes. Sesshomaru's eyebrows shot up. She was asleep! She had fallen asleep curled in his embrace! He angled his head so that he could see her face. Her eyes were closed softly, the skin around her lids swollen and pink from her tears. Her lips, also quite swollen and a bit more red than usual, were parted to allow air passage. She seemed to be at peace. Sesshomaru glanced around. He was rather uncomfortable, at least, too uncomfortable for sleeping. The nearest tree was several meters away. He glanced back down at the sleeping woman. If he moved he would face the possibility of waking her. He smiled softly, if it meant her peaceful slumber, then he would stay awake.

A soft breeze blew over the stream and the miko shivered almost imperceptibly. Sesshomaru drew his youki in and allowed his pelt to emerge in its customary place on his shoulder. He pushed it until it flowed down over the sleeping woman. Careful not to wake her, he moved his hand and enveloped her slight frame in the warm folds of his fur. Satisfied that she would not catch cold, Sesshomaru wrapped his arm back around Kagome and looked up at the waning crescent moon. He smiled. Perhaps it was fate that he should be performing the role of comforter on the night that his crest shone from the sky. He looked back down at the woman in his arms and was perplexed to find that he would not wish it any other way. He tightened his grip on Kagome and awaited the dawn.

* * *

><p>It was late morning when Kagome awoke. Her grip tightened on the case of her pillow and she snuggled her head against it. She was so comfortable, so warm. The searing pain she had been experiencing the night before was settled into a dull throb. She didn't want to get up yet. Surely none of her companions would begrudge her a few extra hours of sleep. Jaken was the only one she thought might care, and if he said anything she was sure that Sesshomaru would….Sesshomaru!<p>

Kagome's mind raced at a mile a minute, the entire events of the night before flowing through her mind like the mighty ishikari river. She had woken up in so much pain and run to the river crying. He had followed her and…

She suddenly became extremely aware of two strong arms wrapped around her, holding her tightly to her bed. No…not her bed…Sesshomaru's chest. Kagome sat up, inhaling a sharp breath, and turned to look at the startled youkai. She tried to lean away from him, but something more than his arms was holding her in place. Eyes wide and breath choppy, she looked down at herself, only slightly surprised to see Sesshomaru's fluffy white pelt wrapped around her like a giant scarf. She blushed lightly. She had slept against Sesshomaru all night! Her heart picked up it's pace a little bit. She slowly lifted her eye's to meet the youkai lord's gaze. He seemed…almost smug. She blushed harder. What on earth was she doing? She twisted slightly, trying to remove herself from his arms and winced at the sudden sharp pain that lanced through her body. Was it just her imagination or did it get worse again. The face in front of her scowled, his youki swelled, and his pelt was gone again.

"Miko." His voice was a little softer than usual…"Does your injury pain you?"

Kagome glanced away for a moment. Of course silly! What kind of a question was that? Ask the girl with her side ripped to shreds if she hurt. Kagome looked back at the youkai sheepishly. "Yeah."

"Allow me to inspect it." Was that a question or an order?

Without waiting for an answer, Sesshomaru's hand left her waist and started to lift her shirt.

"Hang on a minute!" She slapped the man's hand and he growled at her. "You can't just go taking off my clothes! You didn't even let me answer you!"

"I was not going to remove the garment, simply lift it so that I could expose the damaged area." Sesshomaru's scowl was almost cute. It was like he was pouting. Two months ago she would never have dared to slap his hand like that. But then again…two months ago she hadn't spent the night curled up in his lap… Kagome sighed.

"Fine. But don't get cocky." The youkai looked somewhat confused by this instruction, but he lifted her shirt more carefully this time. She took it from him as it neared her wound, freeing his hand to rest against her side. Her skin tingled wherever his fingers touched.

Kagome took in a shaky breath. Sesshomaru glanced up at her through his eyelashes, he leaned in towards her side. What the heck was he doing? Kagome's heart went into overdrive. She thought she saw Sesshomaru's mouth twitch. His face stopped mere centimeters from her skin. He breathed. The warm moist air flowed over her skin sending tingles rushing up and down her spine. She swallowed. Sesshomaru inhaled deeply. Was he sniffing her?

"Umm…" Kagome's voice wouldn't form properly around the dryness of her mouth. "Umm…Sesshomaru-sama…what are you doing."

The youkai lord straightened and looked her in the eyes, seeming very, very happy with himself.

"I was testing the wound for infection."

"You can smell infection?"

"Yes."

Kagome looked down at her side and her eyes widened a little. The wound was jagged and deep. It was still seeping blood, but it was also seeping some sort of clear liquid. What was going to happen if it got infected? She pulled the shirt a little higher and craned her neck for a better look. Was this going to heal as cleanly as she had hoped? Suddenly, something occurred to Kagome and she snuck a peak up at her caregiver. He was trying very hard not to look at her. She lowered her shirt slightly and he slowly glanced back at her. She looked back down and started to lift it again, then looked at Sesshomaru. Something had suddenly sparked his interest in the stream. She smiled, he was concerned for her modesty.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" The youkai glanced her way from the corner of his eye then turned his head towards her.

"When we are alone you need not use an honorific."

Kagome blinked. Had he just told her to call him by name? In a familiar, we're really close, sort of way?

"Oh…umm…ok, Sesshomaru…" His eyes seemed to soften.

"Yes."

"Umm…do you think you could grab my bag for me?"

Sesshomaru reached over towards the backpack and unceremoniously dropped it beside her. She smiled lightly.

"Thanks." She rummaged through the pack until she found her small first aid kit. She opened the box and selected a tube of antibiotic ointment. It wasn't anything too strong, but it had to be better than nothing. She squeezed some of the ointment onto the fingers of her right hand and pulled her shirt back up.

Sesshomaru watched her movements quizzically. She held the shirt in place and tried to see around her arm. It was no use. She tried to dab on the salve by feel, but missed the cut completely. She let out an exasperated sigh and the youkai lord smirked at her. She shot him a quick glare, and he held out his hand.

"Allow me."

Kagome sucked in a breath. Was he offering to bandage her wounds for her? She slowly took his hand with her left one and held it steady while she squeezed some of the gel onto his fingers. She could feel his eyes on hers, but she was too embarrassed to look up at him. She turned from him and held up her shirt, stealing herself for the pain.

She felt padded fingers run along her side, the cool, pain-relieving balm slide along her torn skin. She relaxed, why had she expected claws? He was being so careful…Sesshomaru paused in his application and she felt the back of his fingers caress the skin next to her injury before he began spreading the ointment along her cuts again. Kagome could hear her heart beating in her ears, acutely aware of the odd sensation in her stomach. She glanced up at the youkai and was surprised to see him staring at her face. His fingers never faltered from their track even though he wasn't watching what he was doing. Kagome swallowed. The fingers slid down her side then suddenly were gone, in their place was a strip of cloth. She hadn't even seen him move to pick it up, he hadn't looked away to find it either. He leaned in a little bit and wrapped his arm around her. She felt the nub of his other arm press against her right side, she could only assume it was holding the edge of the strip in place. She couldn't see because she couldn't take her eyes off of his. He wrapped the strip of cloth around her once, twice, three times, his other arm moved. He continued wrapping her, face mere inches from her own. She wasn't even aware of the cloth as it rubbed slightly against her wounds.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru was standing and walking towards the woods. Kagome blinked and glanced down at her side. Her injury was cleaned, medicated, and tightly bound. She looked back up at the retreating youkai and sucked in a shaky breath. What had just happened? He turned and looked at her.

"Are you coming?"

Kagome just nodded and struggled to get to her feet. Unexpectedly, a hand alighted at her elbow and assisted her. She looked up at the youkai but he was already walking again. She smiled, shouldered her pack, and began to follow him. He paused at the tree line and turned, waiting for her to catch up. When she reached him, they stared at one another for a moment then started walking again. She followed at his side, unable to think of anything but her unanticipated comforter.

* * *

><p>Hey everyone!<p>

I really really enjoyed this chapter.

Next chapter we'll find out who Mitsuye is!

R&R!


	9. Chapter 9: Revelation

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Revelation<p>

"Ooo! Ooo! Do my hair too, Kagome-chan!"

Kagome looked up from where she knelt, scrubbing the week's journey out of her companions' clothes. Rin was bouncing around in the stream not ten feet away. Since she was young enough to go without a shirt, the small girl was wearing only what Kagome would refer to as bloomers, but was really little more than a loin cloth. Kagome smiled at the child. What wild excitement! She was quite a joy to be around, bringing so much love for life into the mismatched group. Kagome glanced over at Jaken who was sulking in the high grass close to the small waterfall that she was using to rinse the clothes. He was dressed similarly to Rin and wasn't happy that the "filthy ningen women" would be able to see him in such lowly attire. Kagome rolled her eyes, what a drama queen. Her gaze drifted to the rock that Sesshomaru had chosen as his perch. It was atop the waterfall, almost straight above her. She had to lean back and shield her eyes with her hand to see him clearly. He was wearing one of her old pair of sleep-pants from the 21stcentury. Of course, the youkai lord had at first refused to wear such "ghastly garments"-his exact words-but in the end he had succumbed to the fact that clothing needed to be washed at some point, and it was that or nudity.

When he had first come from the woods she was too awed to speak. She had never seen him without his armor, let alone his shirt. He had stared at her for a moment with perplexity then looked away and shoved his silken garments into her hands. She had, of course, seen the magenta marking on the youkai's face and even had a glimpse of the ones on his wrist, but she had no idea how extensive they were. The swirls of rich color snaked up both arms, around his muscular shoulders, twirled down his back, along his sides, spiked with each rib indentation, and followed the curve of his hips down-she blinked, her mind was wandering again. The pants she had loaned him were almost the exact shade as his stripes. The sight of him standing there, shirtless, stripey and nearly all pink had made her jaw practically unhinge itself and fall to the ground. After staring for awhile she became aware that she was being glared at, but when her eyes met his he turned away again. She couldn't be sure, but it had looked like he was kind of embarrassed.

Sesshomaru's post from atop the waterfall was a good vantage point to not only watch for enemies, but also keep an eye on all of the members of his pack. His legs were crossed and his hair was flung over his shoulder so that it would flow away from him with the wind, leaving his view unhindered. To Kagome, however, he was an amazing sight. The sun bathed his alabaster skin in its warm rays, hints of gold and soft-orange playing across its smooth surface. The sky reflected striking shades of blue throughout his hair and every time it blew with the wind Kagome's breathing hitched ever so slightly. Golden eyes suddenly met hers and she quickly turned back to the child tugging on her wrist.

"Mine too, Kagome-chan! Mine too!"

In an effort to stay dry, well as dry as was physically possible while washing clothes by hand under a waterfall, Kagome had donned one of her undershirts and a pair of shorts. She knew her future clothing was completely out of place in this era, but considering she was among people who knew her secret she felt comfortable enough. Besides, it wasn't as if she hadn't gone gallivanting all over feudal Japan I her 21st century school uniform! She had pulled her hair back in an easy braid, hoping it would stay out of her face and, with any luck, the water too.

Kagome laughed and pulled the little girl up onto the bank.

"If you want braids too, you little monkey, you're gonna need to wash your hair really good!" With the words little monkey, Kagome started tickling Rin and the girl's giggles wiped out most of her stipulation.

"Ok! Ok!" Rin cried out between reams of laughter.

Kagome set aside her laundry and went to work on the knots of hair on her small friend's head. She was lucky that she still had conditioner left from her own time, otherwise she would have needed scissors!

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru was trying very hard not to think about the way that Kagome had stared at him. When he had first walked back into the camp to give the miko his clothes it was all he could do to retain a calm composure at the current state of his person. He was attempting to act as if it didn't matter that he was wearing girl's pants or that he was half naked. He was too embarrassed to look at her for long, but her facial expression made it worse. She was staring! Not even attempting to hide it! So un-lady-like. So disrespectful. He shifted his left arm subconsciously, trying to hide the stub just below his elbow. He did not enjoy the feeling of being gawked at. After she had stared for a minute or two he slowly turned to look back at her, ready to be angry. The expression in her eyes, as they traced the markings on his skin, had been full of wonder and appreciation. Surprise filled Sesshomaru's heart. He had expected disgust at his arm, and possibly trepidation. But she seemed to be complete enamored with him, in awe of him even. He had never actually wanted a female to look at him in this way before, but for some reason he was enjoying this woman's attention.<p>

Rin's voice broke Sesshomaru's thoughts and he glanced down at his ward as she begged the miko to tie her hair into braids. She was definitely good with children. His eyes strayed to the miko in question and skirted across her appearance. He was rather fond of the outfit she was wearing. He would, of course, never allow her to don it in public, but around him it was...permissible. Her skin, though fair, was reflecting all of the warmth of the sun. Her onyx hair pulled into a loose braid; though he preferred it flowing about her shoulders, he couldn't deny that this style seems also befitting to her personality. Sesshomaru's lips twitched, it seemed he was always fighting a smile these days. Kagome glanced in his direction and he looked away quickly, hoping she wouldn't notice that he had been watching her. He felt her gaze linger and after a moment looked her in the eyes. The woman swiftly averted her gaze, a faint blush spread across her cheeks. A low growl hummed in Sesshomaru's chest...

* * *

><p>It had taken nearly an hour for Kagome to get the knots out of Rin's hair and braided to the girl's satisfaction. By the time they were finished it was well past noon and Kagome rushed around to fix a picnic lunch for everyone. Rin scarfed down her food, impatient to play further downstream where she had seen some fish and a few water lilies. Sesshomaru told her it was ok as long as Jaken went with her. The two went off, Rin skipping and Jaken screaming for her to slow down. Kagome soon found herself sitting alone with a half naked youkai lord on a blanket next to a stream.<p>

Kagome glanced over towards her silent companion. He was staring at the sparkling reflection of the sun on the water. The fingers on his right hand were subconsciously running across the skin of the recently grown crook of his left arm. He looked so calm, so collected...so pink. Kagome giggled and Sesshomaru's eyes were instantly on her.

"What do you find humerous?"

"Nothing." She answered sheepishly, looking away from the confused youkai.

She felt his glare on the back of her head and shivered slightly. He could be a bit intimidating.

Kagome thought back to the events of the previous few days. She gave a side glance towards the stoic youkai. He wasn't really that bad, it was kind of nice to be around him. He was calm and collected, seeing as how he only spoke if he had something really good to say...and he could be kind and thoughtful, Kagome was thinking about the night before when he had comforted her as she cried. He was becoming a very dear friend. Kagome's brow furrowed slightly at this thought. Two months ago she would have been terrified to go near this man, now...she was terrified to be away from him. How time's changed. She turned to face him. He didn't look at her. Her eyes studied his features. After a few moments study, Kagome came to an uncomfortable conclusion, Sesshomaru was terribly handsome. His countenance showed none of the hatred that she had seen so frequently in the past battles she had fought against him. His posture was much more relaxed, less...I-could-kill-you-in-a-heart-beat-ish. When had this man, who thought well of no one but himself, become someone who cared? He had saved her life several times since Inuyasha's death, and more than that really, he had been there when she needed him; especially during that fight yesterday. Who was that woman? Mitsuye? Isn't that what he called her? Kagome's hand went to the deep cut in her side. Whoever she was she obviously wasn't very nice. Not that Sesshomaru's hatred of her was anything to judge by, he didn't really like too many people.

Kagome suddenly realized that Sesshomaru was watching her as she watched him. His eyes were turned towards her even though the rest of him hadn't moved at all. She blushed. How long had she been staring at him?

"If my person is offending to you, I could retrieve my kimono." He stated dryly.

"No, no, not at all! There's nothing offensive about you!" oh smooth, she thought. Just blurt out the first thing that comes to mind. "Umm...besides ...it's still wet." She added sheepishly.

"Hnn." He looked away again but Kagome was keenly aware that he was paying full attention to her.

"Uh...Sesshomaru-sama..."

The youkai's eyebrows pulled together and he turned his head slightly away from her. He had to have heard her...his hearing was better than Inuyasha's and Inuyasha always heard everything. Was he ignoring her? She hadn't said anything offensive, on the contrary, she'd kind of complimented him… Kagome frowned. He could be so...so...childish!

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

He was all out glaring now, but at least he had turned to face her.

"What did I tell you about my name, Miko?"

Kagome leaned back in surprise. He was this upset because she had used his honorific! Sure, they were alone, and he had told her she didn't have to use it when they were alone, but still. It felt...weird.

"Oh..." she stammered..."umm...Sesshomaru..."

"Better. What is it?" Was that a smile just now? Oh no he isn't, yes, he is! He's gloating! Of all the stuck up...self-absorbed...GAH!

"That woman...from yesterday..." Kagome was hoping he'd volunteer the information without her having to press, but he didn't look interested in answering without a properly posed question. "Umm...who was she, if you don't mind my asking."

"Mitsuye." Kagome mentally rolled her eyes.

"Well, I got that part. I meant WHO is she, why did she want us dead?"

"She is a neko-youkai. The youkai-hime of the eastern lands." He turned to look at her. "And she was my betrothed."

Wow….that was …umm….unexpected.

"You're what?" Kagome's eyebrow's shot up into her hairline. At least that's the way it felt.

Sesshomaru smirked. "My betrothed."

"Umm…wanna explain to me how an INU-youkai got paired up with a NEKO-youkai?" Weren't cats and dogs supposed to be natural enemies or something?

"It is a long tale." The youkai sighed and turned away. "It started sometime after the death of my father, shortly after Inuyasha was sealed to his tree." Sesshomaru side glanced towards her; he probably was worried that talking about Inuyasha would upset her. She was ok, just curious, and apparently he could sense that, because he continued.

"My mother was slowly losing control of our lands. My father's indiscretion with Inuyasha's mother caused a large rift within the west. His death left my mother and myself to remedy the internal issues with our subjects. There were threats of war. My mother's plan to solve our feud with the neko-youkai of the east was to arrange a marriage between myself and their hime."

Sesshomaru paused and brushed his hair behind his ear. Kagome wasn't sure if she'd ever heard him talk this much before, she was almost afraid to say anything in case he forgot that he was talking.

"Mitsuye was strong. My mother was certain that she would one day make an excellent queen for our people. Either way, I cared not. When she arrived…" Sesshomaru looked towards the sky, "Mitsuye was beautiful. I was instantaneously attracted to her. She was powerful and bold. When we would walk together through the village her very presence demanded attention. At first I respected her, admired her, even believed I might care for her in a way I hadn't expected. However, over time, I began to see her for what she truly was: cruel, heartless, power hungry." Sesshomaru paused and looked Kagome in the eyes. "Yes, three traits which I am frequently described as owning." He sighed again. "I did not wish to subject my people to her, so I broke off the engagement and sent her back to her people. Needless to say, she was angry. The eastern lands declared war against us. My mother was furious with me. Without the Tessaiga there was no was no hope for our victory."

"Wait," Kagome mentally kicked herself for interrupting. "Inuyasha's Tessaiga?"

"Yes. My father's fang was forged into a sword in order to keep our lands safe. It had been intended that I should be given the Tessaiga upon my ascension to the throne. However, my father, having sired a hanyou, deemed his fang necessary for the protection of the child and his ningen mother. I cared not that Inuyasha was a hanyou. I could even respect my father's desire to protect his progeny, however, not at the cost of the protection of his family and his lands. Father bequeathed Tessaiga to Inuyasha, and left only Tenseiga to myself; for that I could not forgive him. When I sent Mitsuye away, my mother cursed me and told me that I would be the death of our people. I was angry with her for not seeing the bad that would come with Mitsuye's reign in our lands. I set off, intent on finding out the hiding place of Tessaiga and bringing power back to my people; a power that would leave our lands in safety without bringing it under the reign of a witch such as Mitsuye."

"You mean, you weren't really angry at Inuyasha? You were angry at your father?" She interjected.

"It is a difficult concept. Until the time that Inuyasha was sealed to the tree I was indifferent to his existence. I had no need of Tessaiga at that point and therefore had no reason to resent the hanyou. He was a blight on my household, but only in a way that brought shame upon my father. A battle began, fighting for the honor of my people, for the ownership of my lands. I called for Inuyasha to defend our father's name, to give honor back to our house. He did not come. It was then that I learned of his seal, then that I decided he was a fool." Sesshomaru's eyebrows knit together. He was deep in his story, hardly even paying attention to Kagome.

"We won the battle, but only just. It was afterwards that my mother arranged the marriage. Our strength was depleted, our moral down. She was only trying to do what she thought was best. But so was I." Sesshomaru turned suddenly and took one of Kagome's hands in his. "I truly never hated Inuyasha, I held him with contempt for some time, merely out of anger towards my father." Shesshomaru's eyebrows flinched and his expression flattened. He dropped Kagome's hand. Obviously he just realized how open he was being. Kagome sucked in air…obviously she'd been holding her breath….weird.

"Several years ago word reached me that the Neko-youkai had been all but wiped out by some disease. I knew that my land was safe and I no longer needed the Tessaiga for their protection. Inuyasha was doing some good with it, so I decided to leave it to him."

Suddenly the youkai lord was on his feet and walking away. Kagome blinked trying to process this revelation. Mitsuye was a rejected ex-fiance, she probably blamed her people's downfall on Sesshomaru… Sesshomaru hadn't ever hated Inuyasha, he hadn't wanted the sword because he thought his brother was unworthy to have it…

Kagome looked up at the brooding youkai. He looked so…uninterested… She tentatively released some of her power, testing his emotional waves. He was upset!…what could she do to help?

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru was so wrapped up in his tale that he forgot to control his expressions. The more he talked about Inuyasha, the more he felt the need to reassure the miko that he had truly never meant any harm against the hanyou that she had loved. He was trying to tread lightly on her broken heart, attempting to keep from re-shattering it's fragile form. Before he knew it, he had pulled her hand into his, he felt his face pulled into a look of pleading. It shocked him. He had never once cared so for the emotions of another being. He was acting like a fool, and for what; a ningen miko's feelings about a dead hanyou? Sesshomaru took a deep breath and forced his face back into its hard mask. He turned from her and dropped her hand.<p>

"Several years ago word reached me that the Neko-youkai had been all but wiped out by some disease. I knew that my land was safe and I no longer needed the Tessaiga for their protection. Inuyasha was doing some good with it, so I decided to leave it to him."

He abruptly finished his story. He needed to stand, he needed to move, he couldn't sit there and think about these things. His feet took him right to the edge of the water. The tips of his toes skimmed its cool surface. He breathed in deeply, held it for a moment, then slowly let it out. What good would these memories do? Why had he burdened the miko with his problems? How had a simple explanation of who Mitsuye was spread into all of this?

Sesshomaru stiffened as a hand touched near the stub of his left elbow, the woman's fingers wrapped around his arm. He felt her face against his shoulder blade and he relaxed. Her other hand slowly found its way to his right shoulder. He could feel her breath against his skin, the tickling of her eyelashes as she blinked. A tear slid from her eye and the moisture left a trail down his back. Was she crying? For him? Sesshomaru turned his head just enough to see the top of Kagome's head. No one had ever cried for him before.

"It's ok, Sesshomaru." She whispered. "You're not alone anymore."

Her words cut through to the youkai lord's core. How could she, a human miko, understand him so completely. He was royalty, he had never had anyone, had never needed anyone. But he had always wanted to be understood. All of his responsibilities, all of his honor, all of his facades; for once he just wanted to discard them, to have only his own desires to weigh on his shoulders. He wanted a relationship with the brother that their circumstances never allowed. He wanted a normal mother, who was not so worried about appearances and power. He wanted a father who would be proud of his first born son and who would live to be a part of that son's life. He wanted a friend to talk to, to confide in, to understand. He wanted only to worry about THESE things; not about the west, not about the house of the moon, not about the entire inu-youkai race.

Sesshomaru turned in the miko's grip and looked the woman in the eyes. He lifted a clawed finger and gently caught a single tear drop as it trailed a course down her soft cheek.

"Thank you, Kagome, for understanding." It was the first time he had intentionally called her by her name.

* * *

><p>Hey Everyone!<br>SO SO SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY!  
>My computer crashed :'(<br>It took me until now just to get one to type on!  
>Sorry if this is a little more rough than you're used to.<br>The screen's like 9" big and I'm used to my computer XD  
>Oh well, hope you enjoy! R&amp;R PLEASE!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10: Distance

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Distance<p>

Kagome watched the graceful clawed fingers as they methodically wrapped her wounded ribs. Slowly, she lifted her gaze to Sesshomaru's eyes, he didn't look at her. It had been nearly two weeks since their conversation by the waterfall, and the youkai lord had seemed to be putting some distance between himself and her. He had hardly spoken to her since that evening. The only time he came close to her was to clean and bandage her wounds each evening. Kagome studied the markings that adorned his face. Even in silence, though, she still felt like they were friends. There had to be a reason that he was acting aloof.

A claw grazed her side and she flinched, sucking in a pained breath. Concerned amber eyes shot up and looked into hers for a brief moment before turning back to the job at hand. Kagome smiled softly. Yes, they were still friends. He still cared about her safety. Perhaps that was why he was being so stand-offish. Perhaps, in some odd way he felt he was keeping her safe. Kagome looked around the field that they were in. They had set up camp as close to the cover of the tree line as they could. Jaken had taken Rin further into the meadow to look for flowers and Ah-un lay curled by the fire about a yard from the rock that Kagome was sitting on.

"Umm. Sesshomaru-sama…" Kagome couldn't turn to look at her companion just in case he didn't answer.

"Hnn." I guess that's invitation enough to continue, she thought.

"Would it be alright if I borrowed Ah-un tomorrow? I need to go somewhere, and…." Kagome sighed and looked towards the setting sun. It probably was stupid to even ask, he hadn't let either her or Rin out of his sight since the incident with Mitsuye. Tomorrow, however, was the three month anniversary of Inuyasha's death, and Kagome had decided it was time to visit Kadae's village again.

"Be back before nightfall." Kagome turned towards the youkai with surprise on her face.

"Thank you Sesshomaru-sama! I promise not to be gone for too long! I'll take good care of Ah-un!" Sesshomaru finished his wrapping and Kagome pulled her shirt down quickly, already planning her trip for the next day.

"Miko." The firmness of his voice shocked Kagome out of her excitement and she turned back towards the youkai. "Ah-un can care for himself, you must be careful and take care of you." Sesshomaru turned away and walked towards the camp. Kagome smiled at his retreating form. Maybe, when he was done being all detached they could be real with each other again. After such a long time, it was hard to readjust back to the old Sesshomaru. She had gotten so used to the real youkai, the man beneath the facade, it was a shock for him to return to his cold uncaring mask. Kagome turned towards the meadow and ran in the direction of Rin's voice. It was nearly time for the small girl to be in bed and the two had formed a nightly ritual of bed-time stories while Kagome braided the little one's hair. Tonight was going to be Aladdin and Kagome was excited to tell the new story to her interested audience of one.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru watched in silence as the miko loaded her bag onto Ah-un's side and the two took off towards the east. Sesshomaru felt his eyebrows pull together. She was headed in the direction of the Musashi province. He would be worried if she hadn't promised to be back within the day. It was several hours ride to reach her old village, even at Ah-un's speed. Sesshomaru glanced toward's Rin's sleeping form and weighed his options. Mitsuye was more likely to attack Kagome than Rin. Not only was the miko older and therefore competition for the woman, but she had also proven herself to be a threat to the yokai.<p>

"Jaken." Sesshomaru kicked the imp, unceremoniously, in the side.

"Y-ye-yes, Sesshomaru-sama." The small youkai stuttered sleepily.

"Take care of Rin."

"Hai! Hai! Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken had sat up and was rubbing the exhaustion out of his eyes. Rin murmured and turned in her sleep. No doubt the toad's squealing voice was waking her. Sesshomaru looked at his servant with disgust then turned on his heels and was gone. He raced along, his feet barely touching the ground, as he followed Kagome's scent. Soon he was within sight of the traveling duo. Sesshomaru slowed his pace to match the dragon's, making sure to stay out of sight and keep a tight reign on his youki. He did not want the miko to be alerted to his presence.

The three of them covered several hundred miles of terrain in the course of two or three hours. Sesshomaru's sharp ears could pick up Kagome's whispered encouragements to her steed as she prompted all of his speed out of him. Sesshomaru wasn't paying much attention to his surroundings. It had been such a long time since he had run freely like this. It felt good to stretch his legs. A strong youki suddenly swirled about him, making him pull up, abruptly changing directions, and he sped to the top of a nearby hill. Mitsuye was leaning against a tree, seemingly intent on studying her claws.

"What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru growled.

"Oh! Sesshomaru-sama! I hadn't noticed that you were nearby!" Mitsuye's eyes narrowed and she straightened, taking a step towards him.

"Do not toy with me, Mitsuye!" Sesshomaru rarely raised his voice. His power and rank left yelling and threatening unnecessary, however, he had such a deep seated hatred for this woman he could think of no better way to express it.

"Keh." the neko-youkai spat. "Toy with you? Last I checked you were an inu, not a nezumi." She took a menacing step forward, Sesshomaru stood his ground. "I've been watching you, Taisho." The use of his family name caused a venomous growl to form in Sesshomaru's chest. "The distance you place between yourself and your little ningen-whore will not save her from my wrath." Mitsuye took another step forward. "You were the cause of the death of my people, I will cause the death of yours."

Sesshomaru didn't hesitate, he dashed forwards, lashing out with poison laced claws. Mitsuye, ever-agile, leapt gracefully away and his slash cut harmlessly through the air where she had stood moments before.

"You have your warning, dog. You haven't heard the last from me." Mitsuye laughed a heartless, sour laugh and was gone.

Sesshomaru threw back his head and half growled half howled in anger. He was losing control over his beast, he hadn't been this angry since the day Inuyasha severed his arm. He turned back in the direction of Kagome's village. She would have reached it by now, her friends there could keep her safe. Sesshomaru balled his hands into fists, he didn't notice the stinging burn of his claws cutting into his own flesh. He turned again and flew in the direction of his camp. He had to check on Rin and Jaken. If Mitsuye had been following Kagome, Rin could be in danger as well.

* * *

><p>Kagome dismounted Ah-un a short way from the village. She didn't want to startle any of the villagers by riding in on a demon, even one as gentle and harmless as Ah-un. She patted the creatures neck and thanked him for bearing her so faithfully. "I'll be back in a few hours," she whispered, then turned to make the familiar trek into the village.<p>

The sounds of hoes scraping earth were the first sign Kagome had of the village's beginning. She smiled as she neared the farmers, many of whom she recognized, and she waved. She was answered by choruses of "Kagome-sama!" and "Look, its Kagome-sama, she's returned!" Her heart ached at the familiar settings of it all. It broke all over again for the knowledge that there was no hanyou wearing a bright red haori waiting for her, still, she pressed on.

Several of the villagers offered her their condolences as well as offerings of food and gifts. She slowly made her way further into town. A young man she didn't recognize rushed towards her. He seemed little more than a boy, his tousled hair a reddish shade of brown, his wide eyes a green tinge. "Kagome!" He yelled as he plowed into her in a poof of green smoke. In the boy's place sat her little kitsune.

"Shippo!" Kagome cried and wrapped both of her arms around the small youkai, pulling him into a tight embrace. "Oh, Shippo, it's so good to see you." She pulled the little guy away from her a bit and looked at him. "I have missed you so much! How have you been?"

"I missed you too, Kagome!" Shippo beamed at her. He had grown a lot in the past three months. There was a sharp tug at Kagome's heart as she realized was missing out on this little guy's life and it would be hard when she left again. "I've been practicing my fox-fire magic! I can almost pass off for a person now!" His grin widened. "I can hold it for about half an hour before it gets too tiring and my tail comes back." Kagome couldn't stop her laugh from forming. It felt good, it had been a while since she had last laughed.

"Kagome-sama!" "Kagome-chan!" Kagome looked up to see Miroku loping towards her at a steady pace, and Sango full out running, arms stretched wide to embrace her long absent friend. Shippo released his grip on Kagome's haori in time escape being squished in the women's hold.

"Oh, Kagome! It's so good to see you again!" Sango voice was muffled through Kagome's hair and haori.

"Yes, Kagome, what brings you back to our neck of the woods?" Miroku waggled his eyebrows in the loving way he had always and Kagome smiled. She felt like she was home.

Sango finally released her grip on Kagome and the two girls stepped back from one another, still clasping each other's wrists. Sango was pregnant again. It figured. Miroku had always wanted kids. Kagome lifter her eyes from her friend's swollen stomach and met the monk's gaze. He averted his eyes and began to whistle. They had been married for several years and already had three children together, he could drop the innocent act. Kagome smiled. She had missed these three. She bent and scooped Shippo into her arms. She didn't remember him being this heavy.

"I came back for the anniversary of Inuyasha's death." Kagome stared at Shippo and brushed his hair out of his eyes. She couldn't meet the other's gazes. It was hard enough to talk about it without seeing the pity in their eyes.

"How long can you stay?" Kagome looked up at her friend. And the woman smiled at her softly.

"Not very long. Sesshomaru allowed me to come on the condition that I be back before nightfall." She looked towards Kadae's hut and saw the old priestess standing in the doorway a sad smile on her face. Kagome smiled back and offered a slight nod, which the older woman returned. "We never had a proper memorial for him and I wanted to do that now, if you guys don't mind."

Sango took Kagome's free hand in hers and turned towards the hut. "We don't mind at all, Kagome."

* * *

><p>It had taken them the better part of an hour to gather a few things that reminded them of Inuyasha. They placed each item in a box: Miroku pledged his nenju, without Inuyasha, he would never have lost his kazanna and therefore the need for the beads. Sango donated a demon-hunters knife, Inuyasha had helped her to avenge her village and her family. Kagome lovingly folded Inuyasha's fire-rat hakama and placed them on top of the knife and beads. She could not part with his haori. She cried softly and Miroku put his arm around her shoulder. Shippo stepped forward and placed one of his jizo statues. He could always count on his fox magic to trick the hanyou that was so much like a brother to him. Kagome dug into her pack and found a ramen packet. She had been saving it just for this. She put the food in the box with a pair of chopsticks and smiled. Sango came up to her husband and best friend and took Kagome's hand in hers.<p>

"He would be happy that you are honoring him so." She leaned her head against Kagome's. "He loved you very much. I'm sure he's looking down on us and wishing you happiness."

Kagome's tears flowed quickly but silently. She had been holding onto his ghost for so long now. She needed to let him go, give him the peace he deserved. Kagome looked up towards the sky. 'Inu, my inu.' She thought. 'Be at peace and know that I am safe and cared for. I'm not lonely. I miss you terribly, and I will love you always, but I am happy. Truly, I am happy.' She looked back down and caught a glimpse of silver hair flitting between the trees at the edge of the field. She smiled. So much for trusting me to take care of myself. She turned her attention back to her companions and saw that she was not the only one crying.

Shippo turned and cried into Kagome's haori. She placed her hand on top of his head and the four of them cried together for awhile before they were able to make the move to complete their little ceremony.

Miroku had dug a little hole to bury the box in. When the hole was filled, Sango helped Kagome plant a sapling cherry-blossom atop the memorial as a marker. Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand and stared at the small tree. Shippo put both of his smaller hands on hers and looked intently into her face. She smiled softly at him. "Thank you, Shippo, for being such a strong little man." Shippo stood straight and put on his manliest face.

"I am a man, Kagome! I have to be, with three little kids to look after!" He seemed so proud of his role as big brother that Kagome had to laugh.

"Can we have a minute, guys?" Sango looked pointedly at her husband who nodded and scooped the kit up.

"Come on, Shippo, the ladies need some girl time."

Kagome turned to look at her friend, who was struggling to sit on the ground with her protruding stomach. Finally, she managed a dignified plop and took Kagome's hands in hers.

"Kagome-chan…how are you?" Kagome could see concern in her friends eyes, but was thankful to find no hint of pity. She smiled softly at the girl who was more like a sister to her than anything.

"I'm doing well." She replied. "Travelling with Sesshomaru has really helped me."

"He's being nice to you, then? Are you getting enough to eat, and enough sleep?"

Kagome laughed, "I'm not a child, Sango, I might have a broken heart, but I can still manage myself."

"I know that." The demon-slayer knitted her eyebrows together softly. "I worry about you, that's all. You need to be looked after and comforted. You need someone who will understand you and share your grief. Sesshomaru, he's just so, well cold. I just want you to be happy."

Kagome smiled and glanced slightly towards the tree line. "He is kind. He has looked after me just as he has Rin all these years. He has comforted me when I needed it most." She looked back at her friend and could feel a smile brightening her face. There was an odd sensation in her stomach, a thrill at being able to share her discovery with someone else. "We were really wrong about him….I was wrong about him. That cold, uninterested manner that he has is merely a facade. He is gentle, thoughtful, feeling. I know that he is in as much pain over Inuyasha's loss as I am. Only…in a different way. I think we have both been a blessing to each other."

A confused look spread across Sango's face. "I knew that the two of them had been getting closer towards the end, but I didn't realize they were close enough for Inuyasha's death to affect him so…" she looked away from Kagome and stared at the huts in the village. "But, Kagome, weren't you always scared of the man?" She looked back at her companion. "Wasn't he always proud and cold, conceited and harsh?"

Kagome's eyes softened and her grin fell into a soft smile. "He never was any of those things. He doesn't have any misplaced pride, and everything he has ever done was for a good cause that would help other people." She met Sango's eyes and smiled wholly at her friend. "I wish I could explain it. Just know that he is the best thing that could have happened to me right now."

Sango smiled and embraced her friend. The awkward hug sent shivers of pain through Kagome's wounded side, but she didn't want to alert her friend to the dangers of being a member of Sesshomaru's pack, and so she bit back the agony.

"Honestly, Kagome-chan, I am very relieved. Miroku and I were discussing a journey to find you and try to convince you to come home. I'm glad that you are happy. If he is truly being good to you, then I suppose we can let you stay with him. For now. But, Kagome, promise me that if you need anything, you won't hesitate to ask."

"I promise, Sango." Kagome wrapped her arms tightly around her friend's shoulders. "I promise."

* * *

><p>The sun was just setting when Sesshomaru heard Ah-un alight behind him. When he had returned to the camp to check on Rin he realized that Mitsuye had not been anywhere near their camp and so he decided to go back to guard Kagome. He had watched the reunion that the miko had with her friends, silently appraised their ceremony for Inuyasha, and witnessed their tearful goodbyes and promises to see one another more often. When Kagome climbed onto Ah-un's back and thanked the youkai for his kindness in carrying her, Sesshomaru had followed them. He only arrived in the camp a quarter hour ahead of the travelers. Sesshomaru made Rin and Jaken swear that they wouldn't tell Kagome that he had followed her all day.<p>

He turned to the miko as she shouldered her bag and walked towards the fire.

"Kagome!" Rin ran to the older woman and threw both arms around her waist in a tight hug.

"Hey, there Rin," Kagome tousled the little girl's hair and felt a small pang of regret at leaving Shippo behind once more. "Jaken, Sesshomaru-sama." She nodded in the youkai's directions. "How were your days?"

Jaken sniffed and turned his nose up in the opposite direction. Sesshomaru stared at her. Eyes unblinking. He had heard everything that the miko had been saying to the demon-slayer. He had not realized that his actions affected her so. Her question just now, was it rhetorical, or was he expected to answer.

Sesshomaru took a few steps towards the woman and took the pack from her shoulder, turning quickly, but still managing to catch a glimpse of her surprised expression.

"Uneventful." he lied. "Your day was satisfactory?" He glanced towards her. And she beamed at him, the brightest, most lovely smile he had ever seen. His breath hitched in his throat and his eyes widened a bit. Kagome must have noticed because she blushed slightly, looked down, her smile softening, and brushed a hair behind her ear.

"It was wonderful. Thank you."

Sesshomaru tilted his head for a moment, pondering what else there could be to say. He settled on silence and walked towards the fire. Rin followed him, skipping the whole way. He could smell the relief and happiness that emanated from Kagome. The emotional scents adding to her own personal smell of sunlight and waterfalls. He looked back at her and met her gaze. Her deep brown eyes were sparkling. This was the first time he had seen her look so…at peace…in a long time. A huge weight seemed to have been lifted from her shoulders.

"Kagome-chan! We already ate, but Rin saved some for you!" The little girl held up a large banana leaf with a slightly burnt fish and some rice in it. Kagome smiled at her.

"Why thank you, Rin-chan. That was very kind of you." The small child smiled brightly up at the older woman then turned and darted to Ah-un.

Kagome walked towards Sesshomaru. He could feel an odd sensation flowing across his skin with each step that she got closer to him. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling. He inhaled softly and the burning clean scent of her power flooded his senses. She was so happy that she was seeping power! He subconsciously took a step towards her and reached his hand out. He caught a loose strand of her hair between his finger and his thumb. He heard her inhale in surprise and her heartbeat pick up. He stared at the hair in his hand, how did that get there? He gently tucked it behind her ear with it's brethren then looked the miko in the eyes.

"I am glad that you have returned safely." He turned again. Why had he just done that? What had drawn him to her so strongly? So much for staying distant…

* * *

><p>After putting Rin to bed for the night and Jaken, grumbling, had taken his place at her side, Sesshomaru turned to the miko by the fire. She had changed into the same outfit that she had been wearing that day by the stream. His eyes wandered across her skin and he watched her as she brushed out her hair.<p>

Sesshomaru walked to her side and knelt beside her, she turned her head to face him.

"Do you wish me to re-dress your injuries?" She smiled and nodded, tossed her hair around her right shoulder, then pulled her shirt up to reveal her old bandages.

"Sesshomaru." He glanced up at her, it was the first time she had dropped the honorific without the need for prompting. She wasn't looking at him.

"Yes, miko?"

"Thank you." He knew what she was referring to without needing to ask. He glanced back down at the wound in her side. It was healing nicely. He doubted there was any need for a bandage this evening and leaving it open to the air for some time would do it some good. He pulled her shirt down around her waist, appreciating the way that it accentuated her curves. He crossed his legs and sat next to her, right hand fingering the end of his left arm.

"I am sorry if my actions these past two weeks have caused you pain." He noticed her look at him out of the corner of his eye and turned to meet her gaze. "I thought that by distancing myself from you, I could keep you safe."

Kagome smiled at him, " You don't need to apologize. I understood why you were doing it. But honestly, Sesshomaru," she placed her hand on his causing a shock of sensation to run up his arm. "I promise you that I will be fine either way. If being friends with you means dealing with Mitsuye, then I'll deal with her. I'd just rather not loose your friendship because of someone as unimportant as an angry neko." She smiled again.

Friend? Sesshomaru frowned inwardly. He had never really had a friend before. He knew it was supposed to be a good thing. Why did it make him feel so…let down then?

Sesshomaru found himself returning the miko's smile. "Hai." He said. "I will not allow so insignificant a being to hinder my actions again." For once, Sesshomaru was glad that Kagome was merely human, because she couldn't hear the angry hiss come from the woods near their camp. He tensed up slightly only to relax again as he heard, as well as sensed, Mitsuye retreat further into the forest and steadily move away from the camp. He was shocked to feel the light pressure of a head on his shoulder and turned his attention to the miko at his side. Slowly, the distance between them shrank to a few centimeters. He repositioned his hand so that her fingers were draping down into his palm and they sat together staring at the moon.

* * *

><p>AGH! Finally another chapter!<p>

Thank you all for your patience!

I finally got my laptop fixed and OH JOY!

I can finally write again!

R & R; I'll try to get chapters out

as quickly as possible to make up for

the past two weeks. XD


	11. Chapter 11: Stories

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Stories<p>

The feel of Ah-un's lumbering gate beneath her was attempting to lull Kagome into the sleep that had eluded her the night before. The openness with which Sesshomaru had spoken with her had pushed all hopes of slumber from her mind. The lack of rest made it difficult for her to travel at the speed she normally used, so when Rin had suggested her ride on Ah-un, and neither the youkai-lord nor the dragon had protested the request, she had heartily consented.

Subconsciously, Kagome's finger's traced the path that Sesshomaru's digits had worn across her palm the night before. She had many conversations with the stoic youkai recently, but this one…she felt like she had known the lord for his entire life. Kagome repositioned her head agains't the dragon's scales and allowed her gaze to fall on Sesshomaru's back. He acted so cold, so uninterested, when they were around others. When any conscious being was within hearing distance Sesshomaru was impenetrable. When they were alone though…what was it about her that brought out the real soul of the unreadable youkai?

Kagome's mind drifted back to the conversation they had the night before. Her eyes focused inwardly on the memories of his face. The softness that had adorned his features made him look so approachable, so loving…so in need of another's presence. He had spoken of his childhood; of his mother, his father, their forced mating and their eternal unhappiness. He spoke of his father's affair with the human hime, Izayoi, Inuyasha's mother. When Sesshomaru spoke of his half-brother there was a moist twinkle in his eye. Yes, she had told the youkai about her childhood and her home, but his history was something new to her. She had never expected to be able to understand him so well. They were exact opposites. He was dark, she was light. He was storm clouds and she was sunlight. How could she identify so well with someone so different?

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru could sense Kagome's exhaustion. He mentally reprimanded himself for keeping her awake all night. His youkai blood made him tire less easily. He didn't need sleep, she did. Her weak human body would not last without rests rejuvenating qualities. The youkai lord turned his head and glanced at the miko who was laying languorously across Ah-un's back. Her smell was intoxicating. He had noticed it the night before. She had always smelled sweet, like sunlight, or honey, but when she had returned from her visit with her friends her scent had changed. The stench of despondency which had covered her scent like a fowl coating seemed to be lifted.<p>

Sesshomaru's lips lifted into a gentle smile as he watched the woman's hand tracing the place his fingers had touched the night before. She was staring at him, but her eyes were unfocussed, like she was looking right through him. Sesshomaru slowed until he fell into step beside the lumbering beast of burden. Kagome's eyes hadn't followed him. They were still trained on the spot he had been occupying. Sesshomaru, eyes not leaving the Miko's face, trained his ears on the sounds of Jaken and Rin's conversation. The small girl was trying desperately to make the imp believe some fairy tale that the miko had told to her. Sesshomaru's eye twitched as Jaken's screeching voice pierced his sharply focused hearing, he relaxed, bringing his senses back to his immediate surroundings. Inhaling deeply, Sesshomaru allowed himself to revel in the new-found pleasure of Kagome's scent.

There was something about it that called to him. She had listened to him so intently the night before. Her obvious interest in his life story had somehow prompted him to continue. He was unused to being open with others. This unexpected acceptance was somehow revitalizing. He had never needed anyone before; never felt as though he were missing out on anything by having no one to converse with. This woman however- this human miko, by very definition meant to be his enemy - this woman identified with him. Understood him. Cared for his feelings.

Sesshomaru's eyes strayed back to Kagome's hand. She was no longer running her fingers over her palm, but her right hand had settled into a position on her left suggesting that she was trying to emulate his grip. The miko's eyes slowly slid closed and he sensed her drift into slumber. Once he was certain that she was asleep, Sesshomaru's eyes sought out his other companions. Finding the two small beings far ahead, and in no way paying any attention to either himself or the miko, Sesshomaru reached his hand out and brushed a hair from Kagome's cheek. He traced a faint crescent moon across her temple with his claw, being cautious to not harm her. Sesshomaru's eyes darted back towards the diminutive beings ahead of him, their attentions were still elsewhere. Sesshomaru untied his obi and gently draped it around the sleeping woman's still form. Satisfied with his attentions, Sesshomaru picked his pace back up and resumed his previous position, walking halfway between the two demons and their human companions.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin cried, turning towards the silent youkai.

Sesshomaru heard Kagome's breathing change and knitted his brows together. He lifted his finger to his lips and Rin fell silent, still running to his side. Sesshomaru dropped his hand and Rin slid her small one into his. He looked down at his small ward and she beamed up at him. He felt himself melt ever so slightly at the smile, but kept his face emotionless.

"What is it, Rin?" He asked gently.

"Jaken-sama will not believe that Pinocchio exists." the little girl whispered back. "Tell him that Pinocchio is real! Tell him, Sesshomaru-sama!" In her passion, Rin had turned to face the youkai and her other hand had joined the first. Her eyes were pleading. Sesshomaru laughed inwardly. She was quite gullible to believe so readily in fictional beings.

"And who is this Pinocchio that is supposed to exist? I have never met such a being." He said softly.

"He's a puppet who wants to be real, and every time he tells a lie his nose grows longer, but then he figures out how to do good things instead of bad and a fairy makes him real!"

Sesshomaru blinked. He had never heard such a tale. He glanced back towards the miko, leave it to her to come up with such a story. Perhaps it was a tale from her time.

"What other stories has the miko told you?" he questioned.

"Well, there was Cinderella, and Peter Pan, The Pea Princess, and Robin Hood. Tom Sawyer, and Pocahontas, oh, and my favorite was Beauty and the Beast!"

Sesshomaru stared. He knew none of these tales. They had to be stories from her time.

"Oh, and why is this Beauty and the Beast your favorite?"

"Well!" Rin repositioned herself to walk comfortably beside him, her argument with Jaken completely forgotten. The imp in question was sulking up ahead, his gate slowing so that he could get closer to his lord and hear the story that the small girl was about to tell.

"There was this prince. He was the most handsome and powerful prince in the whole land! Well, he wasn't very nice. He was really mean to people, especially poor people. I think he was a youkai lord just like you, Sesshomaru-sama! But Kagome said he wasn't. Anyways, he said something mean to a priestess and she cursed him. She said he was gonna be a beast until he could love someone and get them to love him back. For real love too, not just friend love. That's what Kagome said." The little girl stopped to gather her thoughts.

"Go on," Sesshomaru prodded.

"Well, he turns into this big monster and he's really scary. Most of the people who were ok with being around him when he was a person were really scared of him when he was a monster. Well, umm, there was this girl who lived in a nearby village, and her name was Beauty, and her daddy got stuck in the beasts castle, and she went to save him. She traded herself for her daddy because she didn't want her daddy to die. She was really nice and really pretty and really loving. The beast was really scary to her but she was brave and stood up to him. But the longer she stayed with him the more the beast fell in love with her. She found out that her daddy was sick and the beast told her she could leave and that he wouldn't keep her against her will anymore. She promised she'd be back and went to make her daddy all better. But, when she got back to her village, a bad guy there was in love with her and wanted her for himself. He heard the way she talked about beast and got jealous so he went to kill beast. Beauty found out where he went and ran back to beast to protect him but she was too late. The man had hurt beast really bad and beast was dying. Beauty told him not to leave her, he said he loved her and she said she loved him too and didn't want him to die. Then there was a big burst of light," Rin yanked her hands from the startled youkai and threw them above her head to symbolize the flash of light, "then the beast was a prince again! He kissed Beauty and told her that she was the one fated to break his spell and they lived happily ever after!"

Sesshomaru stared thoughtfully at the little girl. The mind of a female was so easily swayed towards romance.

"That is a nice tale, Rin, but why is it your favorite?"

"Oh. I don't know." The little girls eyebrows furrowed in thought and she pursed her lips. Sesshomaru smirked at the adorable expression. "I guess it's because beast is a lot like you."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly in surprise and Rin smiled up at him.

"You pretend to not like anyone or anything but you are really nice deep inside, and you can turn into a monster too!"

Sesshomaru growled softly at this little outburst then just shrugged faintly.

"Hnn." He looked at the small girl. She was meaning no disrespect. "If I am this Beast, who is my Beauty?"

"I don't know yet, Sesshomaru-sama. But she's real, I know she's real." The little girl smiled contentedly and slid her hand back into the grip of her lord's.

Sesshomaru looked ahead again his eyebrows pulled slightly in concentration. He was thinking about the tale.

Jaken's needly voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Foolish girl, how could you compare Sesshomaru-sama to such a demeaning creature as that Beast? To think Sesshomaru-sama would allow anyone to cast such a spell on him and to think that and mere ningen woman would be enough to make him whole!…"

Jaken continued but Sesshomaru had blocked out his voice. Could Rin be correct? Certainly he was under no curse, but what if he were, metaphorically speaking. What if his newfound desire to be understood and accepted by someone had merely brought it to light? Until now he had never had the desire to be in other people's company. He had accepted Jaken's presence simply because the imp had been unwilling to take no for an answer. He had been under an obligation with Rin, and once he had saved her life he felt as though she was his responsibility. He had never cared for others. He had always thought they were too inferior to be of any importance. He was no monster though, was he?

Rin released his hand and started arguing with Jaken again. Sesshomaru slowed then turned to look at the sleeping miko. Maybe he had been a monster. She had been terrified of him. Every time they had met she had fought back first and asked questions later. The first time that fear had dissipated was the night of Inuyasha's death, the first night he sat beside her and shared in her sorrow. She was certainly a relief to his pain, certainly becoming a friend. But was she an answer to his own personal curse?

* * *

><p>Kagome sat on a tree branch looking down into the void of nothingness. She knew she was dreaming, but she felt like she was watching herself, she had no control. Inuyasha was perched beside her looking towards the sky with longing. She tried to reach out to him but her hand passed through him like he was air.<p>

Inuyasha looked at her with a sad smile.

"You need to be happy, Kags." He said.

Kagome tilted her head. What? Her voice wouldn't work.

"You need to love again. I can't come back, no matter how much I want to." His eyes were looking at her with longing and pain.

Tears welled in Kagome's eyes. I told you I'm happy, I told you I'd let you go, didn't you hear me?

"Kagome…" Inuyasha reached a clawed hand out towards her. "I love you. You deserve to be loved. You deserve comfort. You deserve honor and respect."

The tears started flowing now. Gently at first but they slowly grew. Kagome reached out her fingers to touch Inuyasha's hand but they went right through. She scowled.

"Be happy, be loved." Inuyasha was disappearing now. He was little more than a shadow of himself.

"NO!" Kagome finally found her voice and she threw herself at her hanyou, his form bursting around her like a bubble. She collided with his body and wrapped her arms around him tightly, crying into his kimono. His silver hair flowing around her, entangling with her black hair. He cupped her head with his clawed hand and wrapped his other arm around her waist. She heard him inhale her scent and let out his breath against her skin. His heartbeat was so strong, so firm beneath her. He pulled her closer. A gentle blossom of recognition registered in Kagome's mind and she smiled into the kimono beneath her face. She inhaled the scent of storms and lifted her head to make eye contact with Sesshomaru.

* * *

><p>Kagome's eyes shot open. She was no longer on Ah-un's back, but curled on the ground beside a tree, her backpack pillowing her head. She looked down at the obi that was wrapped around her and sat up, eyes searching for the youkai. She found him, crouching beside a dead deer, his claws filleting the meat from it's bones. A fire burned some yards from her and Rin sat boiling water over it. Jaken was untying Ah-un's saddle and muttering something about 'foolish women.'<p>

Kagome glanced back at Sesshomaru.

"Did we wake you?" his voice carried louder than she had expected over his shoulder and across the space to her ears.

"Umm…no….I had a dream…" She blushed, not sure why.

"Kagome! You're awake!" Rin ran over and jumped on the older woman who in turn hugged the small girl tightly. "I was hungry and wanted to get some fish for you and me, but Sesshomaru-sama said he would get our lunch today, isn't he wonderful!"

"That will be enough, Rin." Apparently Sesshomaru didn't want his random act of kindness to be talked about. Was he embarrassed?

Kagome, smiled mischeviously, then bowed low in the direction of the youkai-lord, "Arigato gozaimasu, Sesshomaru-sama."

The youkai was pulling her to her feet a second later, a snarl on his lips and his hand twisted in the neck of her haori.

"You will not grovel to me, miko. You will not mock me." She smiled playfully at him and his look softened.

A few months ago this reaction would have terrified her. She knew him better now though. He was most definitely embarrassed.

"Gomen." Her smile deepened and she thought she could discern the slightest blush on his cheeks. "I was only teasing you."

Sesshomaru released his hold on her clothes and combed his fingers through her hair as he pulled his hand away from her. The movement was unnoticeable to anyone else and meant only for her, as an acceptance of her apology as well as her explanation.

Sesshomaru set the meat over the fire and turned towards Rin. He lifted the girl under his arm and deposited her by Kagome.

"Miko." She looked at him and he stared back. "While the meat is cooking you will tell us a story. One that you have not yet told to Rin." He seated himself and Kagome looked at him with curiosity. His eyes sparkled. He was teasing her back.

"Very well," she seated herself, turning towards Rin. "Have I told you about Rumplestiltskin?"

The girls eyes widened and she shook her head, Kagome smiled up at Sesshomaru and began her tale.

* * *

><p>Hey Everyone!<p>

So this chapter's a little different.

Sorry, but it just flowed from me.

I don't write the story…it just uses me.

LOL Anyways…back to the main story

in the next chapter

THANKKKKSSSS R & R


	12. Chapter 12: Visitor

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Visitor<p>

Sesshomaru was silent as they resumed their journey. Kagome was a wonderful story teller, yet he did not know why anyone would create a being as despicable as that Rumplestiltskin. Obviously he was youkai, as powerful as he was, yet he had no honor. Demanding payment was one thing, a human child being that payment was a different thing entirely. Sesshomaru released a dignified snort, he had decided that he did not like this Rumplestiltskin. The tale of Beauty and the Beast was much more appealing.

Sesshomaru glanced towards the women walking behind him. Rin was on Kagome's shoulders, both hands entwined in the miko's thick black hair, animatedly discussing what she would do if she ever met Rumpleskin-as she called him. Sesshomaru's eyes turned to Jaken. The imp was frowning and dragging his staff behind him. He was feeling dejected since Rin was more interested in the human woman for the moment. Sesshomaru smirked and turned back to face the path he was following.

There was no real path, per say, they were not headed towards a place that was populated; merely, Sesshomaru had trecked this way many times before and layered his youki around the area to keep out any unwanted visitors. His dispersed power was now calling to him, telling him to find it, so the youkai lord followed its pull.

"Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome called from behind him. He made no answer, but turned his head-almost imperceptibly-to look at her from the corner of his eye. "Where are we going, exactly?"

Before he could reply, Jaken rushed between the girl and himself.

"How-how-how dare you! You lowly ningen! To ask such a question of my lord! He chooses our destinations! It matters not where we are going! You foolish, disrespectful…"

Sesshomaru growled in warning. "Jaken…"

"M-my Lord…"

"That is enough." Sesshomaru allowed some of his power to bleed into his eyes, forming a crimson edging around his usually golden orbs. Jaken's mouth clamped shut and he backed away from his angry master, bowing with each step. Sesshomaru turned back to Kagome, the red rims disappearing as their eyes met. Sesshomaru turned, making sure not to look at his servant lest he should lose control of his emotions. The imp was infuriating! He dared to speak that way to a woman who's human powers were ten times that of his youki.

"Umm…Jaken…" the miko's voice startled Sesshomaru from his musings and he gave it his undivided attention. "I didn't mean to offend anyone. I'm sorry if I did." The small youkai made no move to respond so she continued. "It's just that, when I was traveling with my previous companions, we all knew where we were headed. I was just curious. I meant no disrespect to Sesshomar-sama." Sesshomaru could almost hear the smile that split the woman's face.

"Fine," was all that Jaken could bring himself to mutter in response, but Sesshomaru sensed his hatred of the miko diminish slightly.

He turned back towards Kagome preparing to answer her previous inquery when another sensation stole his attention from his party. Youki. A strong presence, not as powerful as himself, but strong nonetheless. Sesshomaru inhaled the scent of his unseen and unexpected visitor. It was a familiar being, but who?

A noise echoed between the trees. Sesshomaru's eyes bled red and he pulled the poison into his claws. There was a stir of air and the youkai lord turned swiftly, wrapping his clawed hand around the throat of the youkai that was suddenly standing before Kagome.

* * *

><p>Kagome wasn't paying attention to what was happening around her. She was thinking about Jaken and how best to befriend the little youkai, when a sudden flair of Sesshomaru's youki alerted her to trouble. She straightened her head and was just getting ready to lift the little girl from her shoulders to the ground when her hands were pulled into a firm grasp and she was unexpectedly staring into a pair of very familiar blue eyes. Recognition dawned on Kagome's face and a smile began crossing her lips, then she noticed Sesshomaru's claws around her friend's throat, glowing menacingly with the poison that threatened the wolf-youkai's life.<p>

"Sesshomaru, no!" Kagome tore one of her hands from Kouga's grasp and laid her palm against Sesshomaru's fingers. She had forgotten that the two youkai were not friendly towards each other. Kagome winced at the pain as she wrapped her fingers around Sesshomaru's claws, trying to pry them from Kouga's throat. The youkai, sensing her discomfort, released his grasp only to settle his hand on Koga's shoulder instead.

"What is your purpose here, youkai?" Sesshomaru growled.

Koga's eyes twinkled. He hadn't taken his eyes off of hers since he arrived. He snatched Kagome's hand back into his and smiled at her, completely ignoring the poison laced claws and their powerful owner.

"Kagome!" Koga pulled her forward with a tug of his hands so that she was pressed against him just as he had always done in the past, the movement nearly knocking Rin from her shoulders. She couldn't help but smile at the familiar situation. Inuyasha, however, had never burned him with poison. "I've been looking for you for over a month! How's my woman?"

Sesshomaru growled again and yanked Kouga from her hands, turning the smaller youkai to face him. Kagome lowered Rin to the ground, and she ran to hide behind Jaken, shaking with fear.

"I shall say it once more, what is your purpose here, youkai?" Sesshomaru's eyes were almost entirely red, his voice was deep and flowing with his power.

"Heh!" Koga let out a coughing laugh and tried to swat Sesshomaru's hand away. "What's it to you, dog breath? I came looking for my woman!"

"She is not your woman." Kagome saw Sesshomaru's grasp on Koga's shoulder and she took the opportunity to step between the two men.

"That's enough, both of you!" She planted a palm against both of their chests and pushed them away from one another. The situation was laughably familiar. She glared at Koga who smiled at her playfully then turned her eyes to the youkai-lord. Sesshomaru was glaring daggers into her hand, she pulled her hand from his chest and he slowly raised his eyes to meet hers. His expression was filled with disbelief, anger, and surprise. Obviously no one had ever spoken to him in this way before. Kagome looked at him pleadingly and mouthed the word sorry, then turned back to Koga.

"What are you doing here Koga-kun?"

The wolf laughed softly and gathered one of her hands in his. "Like I said, I've been looking for you for over a month. I went to your village to see you and mutt…" Kagome felt her face contort and Sesshomaru stiffen behind her, Koga's eyebrows pulled together as he caught himself, "umm….Inuyasha. Your demon-slayer friend told me what happened. I've been searching for you ever since."

Koga lifted his free hand and placed it on her cheek, wiping her single tear from her face. She hadn't even realized she'd started crying. Brushing his hand away, she pulled hers from his grasp then wrapped her arms around her chest in a protective manner. Sesshomaru took a step closer to her, Koga glared up at him, Sesshomaru snarled in reply.

"Quit it, both of you." Kagome walked away from her two possessive friends and sat down on a nearby tree-root. After a moment of awkward silence, even she could sense the animosity growing between the two youkai behind her, Kagome decided to speak. "Koga, where's Ayame?"

Koga walked to where Kagome was sitting and seated himself beside her. She heard his sigh. "Ayame is…well…she went back to the mountains." Koga looked at her and she looked back. "I guess," his hand sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, "…well, I guess I thought about you too much and she didn't like it." He looked down, a mortified expression on his face. After a moment of silence he slowly lifted his gaze to meet hers.

"Koga-kun…" She started, how could she put this without hurting him?

"It's alright, Kagome, I know." He turned forward again. "But won't you at least come home with me? You need to be with people who care about you, where you belong."

Sesshomaru's youki was reaking havoc on Kagome's miko senses. He was furious with the wolf-youkai. If she hadn't been so obviously friends with the man he probably would have been killed by now for his insolence.

"Koga…I am where I belong." Kagome placed her hand on Koga's face and turned it back towards her. Sesshomaru's low growl was audible even to her. She broke the contact. "I'm cared for here. I wouldn't be any happier with you, Ginta and Hakkaku than I am here with Rin, Jaken and Seshomaru-sama. Living in caves in the mountains isn't exactly what I wanted from life…" she placed her hand over Koga's hand in a comforting manner and the youkai pulled it from beneath her.

"And you wanted this?" Koga stood and turned on her, an incredulous look on his face. "Travelling all over Kami-knows-where never settling down, never having a family?" Koga knelt in front of her and gathered her hands in his again. "Kagome…come with me. I know I'm not Inuyasha, but I will love you and care for you the way you deserve! I will give you a place of belonging."

Kagome blinked. The waves of energy rippling from Sesshomaru were no longer angry, they were calm. It was unnerving.

"Koga-kun…" she maneuvered her hands so she was holding his as well. "I do care about you, I love you even, but not the way you want me to. I couldn't be with you without that kind of love. I would be going against my very nature. I have always appreciated your attentions, your friendship, but I'm not the woman for you." The look on the wolf-youkai's face broke her heart, but she continued. "I will always be your FRIEND, Koga…but beyond that…I just can't." Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru. His face was unreadable. His eyes were golden again, calm, cold, and trained on Koga.

Koga pulled his hands from her grasp and wrapped his arms around her, she returned his embrace. After a few moments he sat back and smiled at her; that big, happy smile she had known for so many years.

"I already knew that, but it was worth a try." He stood and pulled her to her feet. "Well, I've been gone a long time, I should probably get back. You always know where to find me, Kagome. Don't be a stranger and I'll make sure to come see you once a moon cycle." Koga clapped his hand on back in a friendly gesture.

Kagome smiled as he turned towards Sesshomaru, "Hey, dog-face, can I talk to you for a minute." The smile vanished from her face, and Kagome tensed waiting to see how the youkai-lord would react to the unmasked insult. Sesshomaru lifted his lip in a snarl, but followed the wolf into the woods.

* * *

><p>How dare he touch her! How dare he call her his woman! This demon, so obviously lower than himself, had no right to even breathe the same air as Kagome. Sesshomaru could hardly control his anger. He wanted nothing more than to tear the wolf limb-from-limb. Kagome's aversion to that desire, however, halted his actions. He would not further harm her by killing her friend, no matter how much he wished to.<p>

Sesshomaru watched with disgust as the mangy youkai spoke to her. When she reached out and turned his face towards hers he couldn't keep the growl that surfaced from being heard. She was in no danger. This ookami meant her no harm. Yet, when she returned his touch it made Sesshomaru want to kill him all the more. This sudden urge confused the youkai. He had not expected this confluence of emotion.

"Koga…I am where I belong." The miko's words cut through his anger and the double-meaning began to calm him. She thought she belonged here, with him. She had known and cared for the wolf far longer than himself. She had feared and mistrusted him for so long, they had only really been forming a friendship for a few months. This youkai, she had known him for years, yet she preferred to stay with Sesshomaru. He could feel his hatred settling into mere dislike, his anger fizzing down to calm. Even when Kagome placed her hand over the wolf's, in a useless attempt to comfort him, Sesshomaru felt nothing but contentment. She was trying to lessen the blow, but it was a blow nonetheless.

"And you wanted this? Travelling all over Kami-knows-where, never settling down, never having a family? Kagome…come with me. I know I'm not Inuyasha, but I will love you and care for you the way you deserve! I will give you a place of belonging."

The ookami's words brought pain to Sesshomaru's heart. It should have angered him, he had laid claim to Kagome, marked her as his to protect. Another was wanting that privilege. The other youkai's heart was pleading. He cared so much for the woman, he honestly had her best interests in his mind. But Sesshomaru could feel Kagome's determination. He could sense her decision. He was no longer afraid that the woman would leave him. She wanted to be here.

"Hey, dog-face, can I talk to you for a minute?" The wolf's insulting words cut through Sesshomaru's calm and riled up his inner-beast once more. Even if he wasn't trying to take Kagome from him, he still was no friend of his. Sesshomaru visited his options: 1) kill the weakling and take Kagome's wrath, no, she would be terribly hurt and possibly never speak to him again, 2) ignore the youkai, gather Kagome, and Rin and leave, the wolf would probably just follow, or 3) follow the mangy-ookami. Sesshomaru snarled his disagreement with the youkai's use of dog-face, but silently followed him.

Once out of the hearing range of the four beings, Koga turned to face him.

"So…she cares about you a lot, huh?"

Sesshomaru didn't reply. The wolf snorted.

"Figures. Once a dog-lover…Oh well. Look, I know you're reputation, I've never had anything against you. You hurt her though, and I swear I will kill you."

Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow. Did this one really think he could defeat him, a powerful youkai-lord?

"I saw your mark on her…"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

"That crescent on her temple…"

Silence.

"Look, I know you care about her too, otherwise you wouldn't have put a symbol of your protection on her. Just please, Sesshomaru, promise me that you will take care of her. She's been through so much. First with Naraku, then when she disappeared for those few years, now with Inuyasha dying…she's strong for a human, but she cares so much. It's not good for her."

The ookami's eyes were pleading. Sesshomaru's ice-mask faltered for a moment and the other youkai took a bold step forward, wrapping his clawed hand around Sesshomaru's wrist. Sesshomaru glared at him, how DARE he touch me.

"I love her. I have loved her since the moment I met her. She changed me for the better. I need her to be happy, and obviously she is happy here with you. I'm sure you have your reasons for keeping her around, but if I know anything from your reputation it is that you only care about that child that follows you. None of the other beings in your company have ever mattered to you, and I will NOT let Kagome stay here unless I am sure you care for her in some way. I will take her by force if necessary."

The passion in the youkai's eyes loosened Sesshomaru's lips. He did not concern himself with this beings feelings, but he did care for their subject matter. Sesshomaru pulled his wrist from Koga's hand, the wolf's claws putting gashes in his arm, he ignored the slight pain.

"I will care for her, ookami. I have been, and shall continue. She is one of my pack and as such I will decide what is best for her."

"Just 'cause you're willing to protect her doesn't mean she's going to have the social interactions she so desperately needs! She needs people, friends, relationships…"

"That is none of your concern," Sesshomaru cut him off. There was no way he was going to confess the extent of his relationship with the miko to this lowly youkai…he wasn't even sure of it himself. "She has Rin and Jaken to converse with and I shall meet all of her needs. She will be taken well care of." Sesshomaru watched as the wolf-youkai pondered his words. "I will not forbid you from visiting her, just see to it that you inform me before you appear. That way I will not kill you on accident."

Koga looked at him with surprise then laughed, slapping him against the shoulder in a friendly gesture that Sesshomaru had never encountered before. It shocked him.

"You know, dog, you're not too bad. I think we could be friends." The genuine smile plastered across his face, and the familiarly-friendly way in which he spoke to him so suddenly, shocked Sesshomaru into silence. "Well, I'll go now, tell her I said bye, will you." The wolf turned and ran towards the north, before he disappeared from sight he turned back and shouted, "And Sesshomaru….don't go breaking your promise!" With a congenial wave, he disappeared.

Sesshomaru remained rooted to his spot for another minute before he was completely aware that he was alone once more. It was getting close to evening and the low sun cast very little light into the forest. Sesshomaru turned towards his pack, pondering the friendly farewell he had just experienced. It was unusual that he would allow someone who insulted him so to escape with their lives, let alone completely unscathed.

The warm glow of a fire welcomed Sesshomaru back to his companions and he looked down on the miko who was preparing food for herself and the small girl. Kagome turned towards him with a small smile and an odd thought occurred to him. The wolf had said that she had changed him. Inuyasha too had been changed by this miko. Was she changing him?

"Koga's gone then?" Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome and nodded. She offered a slight smile. "Well, I'm sorry he consumed the rest of our daylight. I guess we won't be getting to our destination tonight." She turned back to the fire.

"A hotspring."

"What?" She turned towards him with surprise on her face.

"After everything that we have been through these past weeks, I believed that you and Rin would enjoy some time to relax. Our destination is a hot spring."

Kagome sprung to her feet and rushed to him, for a moment he was certain that she was going to embrace him, but she stopped just short of doing so. She entwined her fingers and rocked forward on her feet, performing a slight bow while retaining eye contact.

"Thank you so very much, Sesshomaru-sama!" The smile on her face was so bright and so happy it made him want to return it, but he could feel Jaken's eyes on him and remained unreadable.

"Way to go, dog-breath." The whisper carried to his sensitive ears on the wind then all presence of the wolf was gone with the sun.

* * *

><p>Next chapter<p>

sorry it took me a while

I'm still trying to get back into

the flow of things

Enjoy! R&R


	13. Chapter 13: Uncharacteristic

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: Uncharacteristic<p>

Kagome tossed and turned. Sleep was elusive tonight. She sat up and whipped back the top half of her sleeping bag. The late summer heat was thick even in the night air. She lay back again, arms and legs sprawled in an attempt to cool down. Kagome sighed and rolled to her side, her eyes meeting the quizzical stare of the inu-youkai a few feet from her resting place.

"I think there's a rock underneath me," she whispered, knowing Sesshomaru's sharp ears would pick up the slight sounds. To her delight, he smiled softly. He had such a beautiful smile, one that he seemed to reserve only for her when no one was looking. When had his icy demeanor changed? Granted he was still cool and distant when others were around, but he was her own personal sun when they were alone; the silver lining to the dark storm clouds that were her life. His arms still crossed, he nodded to the space beside him and she eagerly moved to sit next to him.

They sat in silence for several minutes. Kagome turned her head to look at her companion. His hair was pulled around his right shoulder leaving his neck open to the air, his skin gleaming with moisture. He was sweating!

"Umm…Sesshomaru…"

"Hnn." He didn't take his eyes from the nearby tree line as he answered her.

"Doesn't all of that armor make you really hot?"

"Yes."

"Why don't you take it off?" Sesshomaru side-glanced her before turning his attentions to the forest once more.

"If I were to remove my armor, miko, that would defeat the purpose for donning it."

"Why though? You weren't wearing it the night we….umm…the night after Mitsuye attacked us." A faint blush spread across Kagome's cheeks as she recalled waking up wrapped in the youkai's embrace.

"The circumstance was different. You were experiencing discomfort and my armaments would only add to your torment."

"Well, isn't it uncomfortable being so warm?"

Sesshomaru turned his head towards her and she smiled brightly at him. His gaze softened and a slight curve adorned the corner of his mouth. A sudden desire to touch his skin waved through Kagome's soul. She could feel his youki prodding at her miko powers, the two auras dancing together in a playfully familiar way. At one time their dance had been deadly. His stare, though softer than usual, was still piercing, and she chewed on her lip trying to control the urge to close the gap between her hand and the smooth skin on the back of his.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, Kagome blinked. He leaned towards her slightly and inhaled, her heart skipped a beat. The youkai smirked, the miko blushed.

"Very well." He stated, barely above a whisper, and reached his hand around his shoulder, unfastening the pauldron at his shoulder. He set the piece of metal at his side then began to undo the many fastenings that held his cuirass in place.

Kagome knew he was capable of doing this himself, obviously he had removed the metal himself that one night as well, he didn't even seem to be struggling at all; so why did she suddenly move to assist him?

She felt his eyes on her as her fingers clumsily unclasped the leather buckles at his side. She could feel her face heating. Why was she helping? He was going to be furious at her for assuming that he needed assistance, but she just couldn't help herself! She finished with the first strap and quickly started on the second, only four more to go.

When the armor lay at her side, Kagome risked a sheepish glance up at her stoic companion. She was expecting a glare, a snarl of displeasure, some form of reprimand for her actions. Instead, Sesshomaru's head was tilted sideways and he looked at her with such a look of interest and confusion. His expression reminded her of a confused dog. Kagome opened her mouth to ask him why he was looking at her like that when he tensed and turned towards the forest. His eyes narrowed and he sniffed the air with renewed vigor. His lip curled up over his lip in disgust.

Kagome looked down at Sesshomaru's hand and saw his fingers spread wide, claws ready to rip into flesh. She tentatively placed her hand across his wrist, effectively calming him and bringing his attention to her once more.

"I can feel her too." Sesshomaru didn't say anything, "I mean, I can't hear her or smell her or even really feel her like I'm sure you can, but I can sense her nearness. My powers react to her youki. They warn me that a threat is nearby, that my…well my friends are in danger."

Sesshomaru continued to stare, obviously alert to Mitsuye's vicinity, but unwilling to ignore the small woman at his side.

"If you can sense her as well, why have you not mentioned it before now."

"I didn't see the point in worrying anyone. Obviously you know when she's close, so why should I worry about it too?" Realizing that her hand was still on Sesshomaru's wrist, Kagome swiftly retrieved it back to her own lap. The youkai's eyebrows pulled together slightly at the loss of contact, she pretended not to notice. "I mean, you always protect us, so I don't need to frighten the others over it."

"You have been aware of her this whole time? Every time that she has been near?"

"Yes…" Apparently that wasn't a good answer, because he scowled at her. "Well excuse me for being a miko! I can't help that youkai trip my senses! It's not like it's something I can turn off!" Kagome angrily crossed her arms and glared up at the still-scowling ink-youkai.

Sesshomaru scowled, Kagome glared, Sesshomaru scowled deeper, Kagome glared harder, Sesshomaru straightened, Kagome pushed herself higher, Sesshomaru laughed. The sound was so unexpected, so uncharacteristic of the youkai that Kagome's face fell into open shock. His laugh was soft, not loud enough to wake the remaining members of their group, but it was strong. The gentleness that his voice held when they had their private conversations rang through in his laugh. The pitch so musical, the melody so jovial. After several moments Sesshomaru composed himself and smiled down at her. He ruffled her hair in another uncharacteristic act and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"You should have seen your face. Are you proud of yourself for standing up to a powerful youkai lord?" The smile in Sesshomaru's voice was nowhere to be seen on his face. He was trying to intimidate her, well she wasn't going to let it work.

"I stand up to you all the time!"

"Indeed?" The youkai leaned away from her in mock-surprise.

"Yes I do! You're not so tough!" Kagome stuck her tongue out in a childish gesture, showing him that she wasn't afraid of him.

Sesshomaru's hand shot out and grasped her hair, she gasped and he loomed over her, his eyes twinkling devilishly.

"It seems you have lost your fear of me, miko, should I make it right and remind you who is alpha in our pack?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes, "You're bluffing…" Her hands were balled into fists just in case.

Sesshomaru's grip loosened and he dragged his fingers lightly through her hair, his eyes narrowing mischievously.

"We shall see, miko. Now return to your bedding. If you get no sleep tonight we shall not arrive at our destination till the day after tomorrow."

Kagome tossed him another half-hearted glare, but quickly complied. She heard him chuckle at her obedience before she decided to ignore him.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru had been trying valiantly to stay awake for the past several hours. He sang a song, recited a legend, glared holes in Jaken's head- making the imp squirm in his sleep- and stared at Kagome's uncomfortable, sleeping, form. He could sense Mitsuye nearby, her presence in the general vicinity alone gave him reason to stay awake. He would be prepared if she attacked.<p>

Sesshomaru fidgeted. His armor was a nuisance. The late summer heat was a torment, and the warmth was in no way assisting him in staying awake. The youkai twisted this way and that trying to settle the cuirass around his torso in a way that would allow airflow, but not chafe against his sensitive, over-heated skin.

Sudden movement attracted Sesshomaru's gaze and he watched with fascination as the miko threw back her coverings and proceeded to toss and turn. Eventually his stare came to her attention and she informed him, with the air of a child caught doing something wrong, that she believed a rock to be beneath her matt.

Sesshomaru smiled to himself and nodded at the space to his right and was delighted as she hurried to sit next to him. They sat in companionable silence for some time and he pondered on the relationship he had with this human miko. She was kind, loving, respectful, there was something in her that made him relax. When she was near to him like this, their auras dancing together in the moonlight, Sesshomaru felt at peace. It was a peace that he hadn't had since he was a child and he welcomed it with open arms.

"Umm…Sesshomaru…"

Her voice shocked him out of his revery. "Hnn." He replied, offering her encouragement to continue even though his eyes were still glued to the tree line in the direction that he had sensed Mitsuye.

"Doesn't all of that armor make you really hot?"

The question caught the youkai off guard. He was too powerful a being to be trifled with a shortcoming such as overheating. Had this question been asked of him by anyone else he would have either ignored it or respectfully removed their head from their shoulders. This miko, however, compelled him to be truthful. No matter how trivial, she hung upon his every word. There was something honest and accepting about her air and he knew that admitting weaknesses to her would not change his appearance in her mind.

"Yes." He replied.

Why don't you take it off?"

Another foolish question. Sesshomaru turned his eyes to the miko, judging the seriousness of her question, before turning his eyes back to the forest.

"If I were to remove my armor, miko, that would defeat the purpose for donning it."

"Why though? You weren't wearing it the night we…umm…the night after Mitsuye attacked us."

Kagome's blush was faint, but it was noticeable enough to catch Sesshomaru's attention. She looked so pretty when she blushed, the color looked like roses on her cheeks.

Sesshomaru softened his voice, "The circumstance was different. You were experiencing discomfort and my armaments would only add to your torment." The words that she had been about to say, the night we spent together, were spinning through his mind. The way she fit so perfectly into his arms, her head tucked beneath his chin. The delicious scent of her hair and skin. Sesshomaru quelled the desire to reach out and touch her here and now, to pull her into his lap as she had been on that night.

"Well isn't it uncomfortable being so warm?"

Sesshomaru gave in to temptation and turned his head to look at her. The smile that lit her face was so beautiful, so innocent. The stoic youkai felt something melt in him and couldn't help the slight smile that played at his lips. His youki flared in reply to his emotions and he saw it connect with her power, twirling and merging in a complex dance of the souls. He kept his eyes trained on hers, what was she thinking? Her smile slowly dimmed and she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and stared to chew on it. The action, though not necessarily good for her, was endearing. She always nibbled on her lip when she was nervous.

There was an underlying touch of an unknown smell in Kagome's scent. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, attempting to discover it. He leaned towards her and inhaled, hearing her heart speed up at his proximity. He smirked and the beautiful blush spread across her face once more. She was nervous, but more than that, the smell was her desire. It wasn't the desire he had smelled on women before, it was innocent, but it was directed towards him and he accepted that with open arms.

"Very well." Sesshomaru retained eye contact with her as he removed the pauldron. As he moved his hand to the fastenings of his cuirass, Kagome made and unexpected move. He was too shocked to react as she brushed his hand aside and began working on the buckles for him. What was she doing? At first anger rose in Sesshomaru's chest, but it was slowly replaced by understanding. The miko's face was slowly turning a deeper shade of red. She wasn't assisting him because she assumed him incapable, she was assisting him because she wished to. Sesshomaru inhaled her scent again. The sweetness of honey combined with the vibrance of sunshine and waterfalls; the smell intoxicated him and he allowed himself a moment to close his eyes and relish in its presence.

As Kagome's fingers neared the last strap he opened his eyes and watched her again. Her face was so bright with her embarrassment, her scent so laden with her excitement. She was mortified by her actions, yet she was elated that he was allowing her to continue. Sesshomaru tilted his head and gazed at her. She was a truly unusual creature. So confusing and yet so interesting.

Kagome slowly lifted her gaze to meet his, and after a moment opened her mouth to speak. At that moment there was a breeze that brought Mitsuye's scent to him. She was nearer than she had been before and she was not alone. Sesshomaru felt himself tense as he turned back towards the tree line. He glared at the forest and snarled, he wanted her to come just so he could kill her and be done with it. She was a nuisance, a threat to the beings he held dear. He had already lost his brother, he wasn't going to lose his miko too. A gentle hand placed on his wrist caught Sesshomaru's attention and the gentle prodding of Kagome's powers calmed his spirit. He turned to look at her.

"I can feel her too." Kagome paused and looked at him expectantly. He stayed silent. "I mean, I can't hear her or smell her, or even really feel her like I'm sure you can, but I can sense her nearness. My powers react to her youki. They warn me that a threat is nearby, that my…well…my friends are in danger."

Sesshomaru was torn. He wanted to fly to where the neko-youkai was and render her limb from limb, but the miko at his side was pulling at his attention.

"If you can sense her as well, why have you not mentioned it before now."

"I didn't see the point in worrying anyone. Obviously you know when she's close, so why should I worry about it too?" Kagome moved her hand from his wrist and he suddenly realized the affect her touch had on him. He scowled slightly, though not for the reason he expected. He thought he'd be upset that she had some affect on him, instead he was upset that she had broken contact. "I mean, you always protect us, so I don't need to frighten the others over it." Her words softened his anger, she thought of him as her protector.

"You have been aware of her this whole time? Every time that she has been near?"

"Yes…" Sesshomaru didn't like this answer. He scowled at her, why was she so intently aware of everything around her? Why couldn't she be blissfully ignorant like Rin?

"Well excuse me for being a miko! I can't help that youkai trip my senses! It's not like it's something I can turn off!" Kagome angrily crossed her arms and glared up at the still-scowling ink-youkai.

The glare on Kagome's face was a challenge, one that the youkai was positive he would win. His scowl hardened and his eyes narrowed. Kagome's answer was to tighten her eyebrows and glare harder. Sesshomaru shifted so that he was staring down on her, his eyes wreaking their havoc. She leaned up on her knees, her face inches from his own, if it wasn't for her glare he would have thought she was attempting to kiss him. Her brows pulled together, her lips pursed, her eyes trying hard to be cold, she looked hilarious. A bubble rose in Sesshomaru's chest, it started as an odd feeling, then burst unbidden from his lips. He hadn't laughed since he was very young. There had been no one in his life close enough to make him laugh since he was very young. The emotion that came with this sudden excitement was so unexpected, so unlike him, so elating! Sesshomaru enjoyed the feeling for a few more moments before composing himself and allowing his lips to settle into a gentle smile. Kagome was staring at him with shock, her mouth hanging wide. He couldn't withstand the urge to touch her and so he ruffled her hair before leaning to whisper in her ear, "You should have seen your face."

Sesshomaru sat up and wiped the smile off his face, "Are you proud of yourself for standing up to a powerful youkai lord?"

"I stand up to you all the time," the miko retorted.

"Indeed?" The youkai leaned away from her in mock-surprise.

"Yes I do! You're not so tough!" Kagome stuck her tongue out in a childish gesture. He raised an eyebrow for a moment before reaching out and grasping her hair, tilting her face towards his. For the second time that night he pulled her face within inches of his own.

"It seems you have lost your fear of me, miko, should I make it right and remind you who is alpha in our pack?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes, "You're bluffing…"

Sesshomaru's grip loosened and he dragged his fingers lightly through her hair, his eyes narrowing mischievously.

"We shall see, miko. Now return to your bedding. If you get no sleep tonight we shall not arrive at our destination till the day after tomorrow."

Kagome tossed him another half-hearted glare, but quickly complied. He chuckled to himself at how quickly she rushed to obey him. Sesshomaru glanced at his hand. What was causing him to act so unlike himself? What was causing the mirth in his soul? The wolf's words came back to him. Yes, perhaps she was changing him. Perhaps he liked the change.

Sesshomaru watched the miko as she tossed and turned on her bag, trying to get comfortable. She rolled onto her back once more and stretched her limbs out before contorting her face into a soft scowl. She turned to face him.

"I'm still laying on a rock." she stated.

Sesshomaru smiled and snorted then pulled her, bag and all, several feet closer to him.

After a while Kagome finally fell asleep lying on her side, legs bent, one arm beneath her head, the other stretched towards him, her fingers entwined in his. Sesshomaru smiled at her once more before resuming his nightly vigilance.

* * *

><p>I wanted to say thank you<p>

so very much to all of my

reviewers! You guys are so

awesome! You give me so

much encouragement!

Sorry about the wait between

chapters, I've been really busy

Onward! R &


	14. Chapter 14: Proclivities

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA

Chapter 14: Proclivities

Gentle fingers caressed Kagome's cheek, coercing her from slumber. The miko pressed her face further into the warmth of the hand that lingered near her and she sighed with subconscious content. A face nuzzled her hair and warm breath swept across her temple sending a shiver of sensation flowing through her body. She tightened her eyelids attempting to retain her sleep.

"Miko," a sweet voice whispered in her ear as a nose gently prodded her to pay attention to its owner, "it is time to arise."

Kagome's brows furrowed lightly and she brushed a hand in the direction of the voice, attempting to fend off her unwelcome wake up call.

"Five more minutes," she slurred almost incomprehensibly.

A soft chuckle sent another flow of warm sweet breath washing across her face. The fingers were back, this time a sharp set of claws gently grazing across her temple. "Awaken, miko."

"Osuwari," she muttered and rolled over again.

The gentle voice snorted indignantly and she felt the youkai nuzzle her again, gently prodding her awake. With a moan of discontent, Kagome rolled to face her tormenter and cracked an eye open.

Sesshomaru's face was inches from her own, his eyes sparkling with what her groggy mind could only consider mirth. She offered him a slight smile before closing her eye again and rolling back over. He would just have to learn that she was grouchy if she didn't get enough sleep. She'd rather face an angry youkai than not get a full nights rest.

As if sensing her thoughts, an equally stubborn swell of youki rushed across her before an arm was wrapped around her and she felt herself being hoisted into the air and flung unceremoniously over a broad shoulder. This sudden change of events woke her fully and she pounded a weak fist against her captor's back.

"Sesshomaru!" She whispered harshly, "Put me down!"

The youkai lord beneath her repositioned her roughly, knocking the air from her lungs in the process. Kagome struggled to regain her breath, what on earth was with him today? She was just about to voice her thoughts when he swung her to the ground, swiftly, but gently. Kagome had to grasp his shoulders in an effort to remain upright then turned indignant eyes onto his face.

"What are you doing?"

The youkai smirked at her. "You would not awaken to gentle prodings so I was in need of some force."

"So! Why is it so important to wake me at such an ungodly hour anyways?" Kagome put her hands on her hips and angled them to one side in a show of defiance. Sesshomaru eyes appraised her stance and he lifted an eyebrow, a faint smile adorning his lips. Kagome blushed and wished she was wearing something more covering than her pajamas. She straightened and crossed her arms protectively in front of her. "Well?"

"I wished to discuss a matter with you, but had no desire to awaken the others in our party. When it became apparent that I could not awaken you quietly I decided that I must remove you from their vicinity."

"Oh…" Kagome felt a blush rising on her cheeks as she thought of how to word her next question. "Umm…what was with all that…head rubbing?"

Sesshomaru tilted his head quizzically. Ok, so head rubbing might not have been the best term to use, but what exactly was that considered?

"You know…" she leaned in and stood on her tiptoes, her crown still barely reaching his chin, and rubbed her head against his jaw, "all of that…"

Sesshomaru blinked down at her and for a moment she was certain he wasn't going to answer.

"Nuzzling is a customary way to awaken a companion."

Kagome stared at him, "Nuzzling?"

Sesshomaru's eyebrows furrowed, "It is an inu-youkai custom."

"Ok, so you nudge each other awake?"

"Occasionally. The custom is generally reserved for family and mates."

"Umm…so why were you nuzzling me exactly?"

Sesshomaru stared at her in silence for a moment then snorted, looking with avid interest at a nearby tree. "It was an unfortunately futile attempt to awaken you without rousing the others."

"Uh-huh…" Kagome narrowed her eyes skeptically then tilted her head at her sheepish companion. "So, what did you want to discuss?"

Sesshomaru's eyes flitted to her face momentarily then went back to studying the shrubs and his feet. She started getting the feeling that he was embarrassed to look at her.

"We are less than a days journey from our destination…" he started.

"Really! That's wonderful!" Kagome clapped her hands in excitement, she couldn't wait to have a proper bath, even if it was hot outside, a hot bath was always welcome.

"However, there is a village nearby…a days journey in the opposite direction," he looked at her expectantly, she waited for him to continue, "I was wondering whether you would like to replenish your stores before we continued on our expedition or if you should wish to visit the village after the hot spring."

Kagome's eyes widened slightly. He was always such a staunch leader, he never asked anyone their opinion.

"Umm…Are you offering me to lead?"

Sesshomaru growled softly and straightened, all of his seeming embarrassement gone. "I am the alpha of this pack, I lead."

"I know that, Sesshomaru-sama," she slipped his honorific onto his name in an attempt to placate him, "I wasn't insinuating that you were giving me full reign, I just wanted to know why you would give me the option…"

"Hnn." Sesshomaru shrugged slightly, his anger gone as quickly as it had come. "You prefer to use your future amenities when you bathe. I was uncertain whether you were well supplied. We shall be staying at the springs for some time, the warm season is nearly over and winters descend quickly in this part of the land."

Kagome smiled brightly up at him, his proclivities for thoughtfulness and kindness hadn't been something she had previously expected of him. The more time she spent with him, the more she was growing to respect him. His quirks and his habits were endearing. "Arigato, Sesshomaru-sama!" She trilled sweetly, executing a slight bow.

"Sesshomaru," he stated softly, running his clawed fingers gently through her hair in a gesture of welcome. "Just Sesshomaru."

Kagome's heart caught for a moment as the eyes that looked into hers melted into a smoldering glow, then Sesshomaru's back was to her and he was moving gracefully towards camp.

* * *

><p>"Jaken!" Sesshomaru kicked the imp in the ribs, yanking the poor wretch from his slumber with a yelp.<p>

"Hai! Sesshomaru-sama." The small youkai bowed to his master and Sesshomaru fought the urge to roll his eyes.

If the imp would stand up for himself once in awhile, he would be more likely to respect the miserable creature. As it were, Jaken had no mind of his own.

"Awaken Rin and Ah-Un, we resume our journey in a half-hours time." Sesshomaru turned and watched the miko brush past a tree, tripping over a root in the process. The foolish woman, would she ever learn to watch where she was going? Kagome caught her fall and looked up at him, an embraced smile on her face. She giggled at her own clumsiness then walked towards her sleeping bag. Sesshomaru turned his attention back to Jaken. "We will be stopping at a nearby village for supplies before we continue towards the springs."

Jaken's eyes widened, he wasn't used to an explanation, just a sharp 'Jaken, come' or, 'Jaken, bring Rin.' Sesshomaru sighed. The small creature was a nuisance but he was a good servant.

"Hai….Sesshomaru-sama…" Jaken managed to wheeze. Sesshomaru turned from the frustrating youkai and stalked to Kagome's side. The miko's presence was calming, her aura always seemed to caressed his youki allowing him to relax in a way he hadn't before.

Kagome turned and gasped, nearly colliding with him in the process, he placed his hand on her shoulder to steady her. "Miko, what are you doing?"

"Oh, um, I was going to the stream to wash up…"

Sesshomaru placed his nose close to her throat and gently inhaled her scent, the sudden heat that rose from her skin and the fluttering of her heart gratified him more than he expected. The sweet, waxy smells of her bathing supplies had dimmed from her skin since her last bath and she was engulfed by her own scent. He sniffed again seeking out the different aspects of her smell, tangy and sweet with the sharp tinge of pure power beneath the surface, like sunlight reflecting on a pool of water. "Miko," he breathed, enjoying the way she reacted to his nearness, "you need not bathe; your own smell is exquisite." Kagome swallowed hard and tried to speak, but she finally just nodded an agreement. Sesshomaru smirked.

"Uh-uh-uh…Sesshomaru-sama!" The sharp screech of Jaken's voice brought Sesshomaru back to the world and he turned on the smaller youkai with a death glare. Jaken's eyes were as wide as saucers and darting from his master to the human woman he had been speaking to.

Sesshomaru cursed himself under his breath. He had let his guard down. He had forgotten that the imp was there and had shown something more than his usual disinterest. The wolf's words came back to him and he chanced a glance at Kagome who was making a valiant attempt to compose herself; she was changing him.

"Uh…Sesshomaru-sama…Rin….Rin is ready, m'lord…"

Sesshomaru's gaze softened as he fixed his eyes on the small girl who was standing meekly behind his insufferable servant. She was smiling at him with such joy and such admiration. His heart squeezed and he allowed his eyes to crinkle in reaction to the smile that wanted to be seen. Rin understood his heart and her smile widened in reaction; Jaken, however, mistook his fondness for anger and began to bow and grovel at his master's feet. Sesshomaru snorted his disgust and turned foot, walking towards the miko's belongings.

"Come." He scooped up her bag, leaving her to gather her bedding and his armor.

* * *

><p>"Kagome-chan!"<p>

Kagome looked down at the small girl beside her, "What is it, Rin-chan?" They had been traveling all morning and she had finally convinced Sesshomaru that she and Rin needed to eat something for lunch since they had skipped breakfast and he had graciously agreed to a short break. Kagome bent low to stoke the fire then turned her attention back to the girl who was beckoning her to lean in. After a short whisper, Kagome smiled, "I don't know Rin, why don't you go ask him."

With a big smile and a little nod, Rin took off across the small clearing towards the stoic youkai who was staring intently at the sky.

"Umm…Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin tilted her head, looking up at her caretaker sheepishly, her hands linked behind her back and her right foot scuffing in the dirt.

"What is it Rin," the man answered after a glance at the child.

"Would you let Rin braid your hair?"

Kagome supressed her laughter as the youkai turned towards the child with a startled expression on his face. Sesshomaru lifted his eyes to hers and she nodded encouragingly. He glared at her for a moment before turning back to the girl.

"I am not accustomed to having a woman braid my hair, Rin." He said softly, sinking to one knee.

"I promise to do a real good job, and if I mess up, Kagome will fix it!" The little girl smiled big and Sesshomaru met Kagome's eyes again.

"It will give her something to do while I make lunch," Kagome suggested. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed but he nodded once.

"As soon as you have both eaten we shall be on our way, there is a storm coming."

"Oh, well I'll cook quickly then…" Kagome shifted her gaze to the excited little girl clinging to the youkai's hand, "Think you can braid his hair quickly, Rin?"

"Oh, yes! I definitely can!" Sesshomaru cast a glare in Kagome's direction and she winked at him. His expression turned to confusion and she whispered a reply to him, knowing that his canine hearing would pick up her words.

"That's what you get for teasing me." She smiled at him as he narrowed his eyes, and before her eyes could even refocus he stood before her, clawed finger lifting her chin.

"If this is a game, I promise that you shall lose, Miko," and he was gone; back to Rin's side as the little girl settled into work on his long silver hair. Kagome watched with envy as small fingers brushed through silvery strands. For a moment she wondered how his hair would feel, was it a soft as it looked? Kagome shook the thoughts from her head and went back to the task at hand. One thing was for sure, Sesshomaru was not the youkai she had always thought him to be. His merits far outweighed his shortcomings. To the outside world he was proud, uncaring, cold-hearted, temperamental and aloof. In reality, he was strong, caring, gentle, thoughtful, and inclined to touch. How could he wear a mask that was so against his actual nature? Who did he have to share himself with before they had become friends? Certainly it was draining to act so against your own essence. Kagome caught Sesshomaru's eye, I'll have to ask him about that sometime she thought. A sudden heat on her fingers brought her attention back to her cooking and she focused on the task, if only to keep from burning herself.

* * *

><p>It had been raining for hours and they were nearing the outskirts of the village. Sesshomaru raised his hand to single his pack to stop. Rin ran around him, his chest-plate raised over her head to keep her dry. She had been pretending to be a bird flitting from tree to tree. Sesshomaru tossed his hair over his shoulder, the soaked braid smacking against his kimono with a wet flop. He snarled, why had he allowed the child to do this to his hair? He turned towards the miko, fully intent on glaring at her, but the sight she made turned his annoyance into mirth. Her hair clung to her, small rivulets of water running from the tip of each lock weaving their way across her face. Her future clothes, she had refused to change into 'those hot period clothes,' stuck to her every curve and she looked absolutely miserable. Sesshomaru glanced at Jaken who was too busy trying to stay under Ah and Un's heads to notice what he was doing.<p>

Sesshomaru covered the distance between himself and Kagome in an instant and brushed her hair from her face. "Perhaps Rin should have braided your hair as well." He stated, smiling down on her.

Kagome winced, "I know! I'll never tease you again, I promise." She lifted the braid at his shoulder and let it flop back to his chest. "You actually look pretty good with a braid….even if it is wet." She winked at him, and he smirked in reply.

"We are on the outskirts of the village. It is late, we will set up camp here and you and Rin shall go into the village in the morning." Sesshomaru turned to Ah-Un and pulled a small pouch from a bag on the beast's side. "Here is some money for you to make your purchases." Kagome's eyes widened as she took the small pouch from his hand.

"Arigato…" she whispered. Sesshomaru smiled and she smiled in return.

…. ... ... ...

Sesshomaru tested the air for any hint of Mitsuye's presence. He knew she had been following them all day but he had lost her youki shortly after the rain had begun to fall. Being a neko-youkai, she hated the rain. She had likely found a place to hunker down and wait out the storm.

The inu-youkai turned his attentions to his small pack, sleeping peacefully under the shelter of some towering pines. Kagome had built some sort of canopy from the blankets in her bag for everyone to sleep beneath. Rin and Jaken snuggled together beside the small fire, Ah-Un's heads wrapped around the two small beings in a large circle. Kagome was alone, lying closer to the edge of the overhanging protection. The space she had left free was obviously for him. It was thoughtful, unnecessary….but kind nonetheless. A thought occurred to him and he strode to Kagome's side, sinking down beside her in a low crouch. He brushed the hair from throat and inhaled deeply of her scent. How was it that things always smelled so much better in the rain?

"Miko," he whispered, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and leaning her into his chest. Her words from the morning came back to him and he smiled to himself as he nuzzled her ear and prodded her head with the side of his jaw. "Miko."

"hnn…" she mumbled as she turned towards him and nestled her body closer to his. He wrapped his other arm around her, pulling her as tightly against him as could. What was it about this small human woman that attracted him so? He had a desire to be near to her, to touch her, to hold her. Every few hours he found himself standing close enough to her for her scent to block out all others. If too much time passed between those small moments he would put himself in the situation to speak to her, to hear her voice, to touch her arm or cause her to notice him. He wasn't sure he wanted her to wake up now, this sudden closeness, this desire to never let go…he almost didn't want to leave this moment. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and inhaled deeply of the woman's smell again, then forced himself to do what he'd come for.

"Miko," he whispered a little more loudly, shaking her slightly. Kagome blinked and squinted, stretching and squirming in his grasp. She snaked an arm around his waist and adjusted her position so that she could look into his face. She smiled so sweetly that he wanted to bury his face in her hair and never take it out, but her smile quickly faded into a confused scowl.

"Ses'maru? Wus gowen on?" She raised her hand to his face and cupped his cheek in her palm. Closing his eyes, Sesshomaru pressed his cheek into her hand's warmth and felt a shiver go through him. He refocussed on her face and smiled at her.

"I wanted to show you something."

Kagome removed her hand from his face and began to disentangle herself from his arms, he begrudgingly allowed her some space. She wiped the sleep from her eyes as he assisted her into an upright position and she yawned a jaw cracking yawn before turning back to her captor.

"What'd you wanna show me?" She asked sleepily a small smile playing around the edge of her lips.

"First, I want to ask you a question, are you awake enough to answer?"

"Hang on a sec," Kagome pried loose of his grasp and took to running steps into the rain, the shock of the cold and wet registering on her face before it was replaced with a wide mouthed smile. With eyes closed, Kagome lifted her head to the heavens and twirled in a circle that would have made a dancer look clumsy. Sesshomaru couldn't tear his eyes away, she was so graceful. Her hair fluttered and whipped, getting wetter by the second, her clothes flew about her as she twirled, her aura sparkling and widening with her joy. A wave of her energy flew over Sesshomaru's skin, tingling and skipping across him. A few weeks ago this straight contact with her miko powers would have hurt him, it seemed he was becoming accustomed to the accosting aura. More than accustomed even, he could feel his youki furling and unfurling with the flow of her power, it awoke a desire in him, one that he could not name. Whatever that desire was, the feeling of her power on his skin both warmed him and exhilarated him. Before he could regain his composure, the miko was at his side, one hand sliding into his, the other holding a finger to her lips. She pulled him with her into the rain and he followed for a moment before taking lead and walking her further into the forest.

"I don't think they'll be able to hear us out here." The miko's smile sent another surge of longing through the youkai and he smiled back, reaching clawed fingers up to brush her wet hair from her face. She laughed and returned the favor, undoing the braid that still lay loosely at his shoulders. She ran gentle fingers through the released hair, untangling knots and smoothing distressed locks. Aside from Rin this afternoon, Sesshomaru couldn't remember the last time someone had run their fingers through his hair and he was discreetly enjoying the sensation. "What did you want to ask me? I'm definitely awake now."

"Why do you follow me, Miko?"

The seriousness of his question hit her hard. Her countenance as well as her aura fell and for a moment he was afraid he had hurt her.

"What do you mean?" She said softly.

"I promised Inuyasha I would care for you and so I have done," Sesshomaru gazed at her softly, fighting the tears that always threatened when he thought of his younger half-brother, "You have no need of my comfort any longer, yet you choose to stay with me rather than return to your…friends. I wish to know why."

Kagome's face flitted through several emotions, her scent was suddenly heavy, laden with uncertainty and hurt. She mistook him, she thought he didn't want her there. He took her hand again, prodding her with his youki and her aura reacted in kind, the physical and spiritual contact working to reassure her.

"Umm…well…I don't really know how to answer that, Sesshomaru." She turned her eyes to meet his and he saw pain and healing within their depths. He waited patiently as she processed her thoughts. "I guess…" She looked away, " I guess I feel safe with you. I know that you will protect me, and I know that I can follow your lead without fear." Her eyes slowly rose to meet his, the earnestness in her gaze in complete contrast to the pensiveness that had been there previously. "You're strong, you're thoughtful, you're kind….you're my friend. I know that my other friends would welcome me back with open arms, but they have their own family to attend to; here, I feel like I have a place. I'm not in the way." Kagome shifted her hand and brought her other one up to cradle his between both of her. "I belong here, just like I told Koga…I belong here, following you." A tear slid down her face and Sesshomaru pulled his hand free and caught it on her cheek.

Sesshomaru sank to one knee, wrapping his arms around the fragile woman, and pulled her into a gentle embrace. "You do belong her, Miko." Sesshomaru felt her smile into his shoulder and grasp his kimono.

"I was afraid you were going to tell me to leave…" she whispered.

"Never." Kagome tilted her head to look at him and he nuzzled her temple, making her laugh. "Miko, do you trust me?"

Kagome's face lit with a surprised expression, "Explicitly," she replied without hesitation.

Sesshomaru couldn't contain himself and he allowed an animalistic grin to spread across his face, flashing the vulnerable girl a show of fangs. "Are you certain that is wise?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes but didn't move. "Yes." She replied again.

"Good." Tightening his grip on the woman, Sesshomaru launched them straight into the air, pushing branches aside like spiderwebs. Kagome squealed softly and buried her face into his chest, wrapping her arms around his neck and shoulder. Her faith in his strength brought a smile to his lips. Once above the trees, he drew his youki together and forced it beneath him to form a supporting cloud. A crash of thunder echoed through the air as the storm waged around them. The miko hunched her prone form closer into his protection and he soared upwards, lightning flashed through clouds around them and the rain whipped their skin. A sudden surge of electricity warned Sesshomaru of a near bolt and he quickly maneuvered out of its path. Kagome's powers flared in reaction to the dangerous proximity and he felt her aura wrap around his youki layering itself under his protective energies. Another surge of youki and they were above the clouds, the wind and rain stopped and there was calm. Kagome's power settled and she slowly lifted her head to gaze around them, Sesshomaru set her feet on his and held her steady as she turned her back into his chest and looked out over the ocean of storm clouds beneath them.

The miko gasped in awe as she took in the breath-taking view. The deep indigo sky hung velvety about them, dotted everywhere with stars that shone brightly as diamonds. A full moon hung low in the sky, a deep silver sphere so close they almost felt like they could reach out and touch it. And that's just what Kagome did, she released her hold on him and reached both hands out towards the sky; her trust that he would not allow her to fall sank into him with such appreciation. He tightened his grasp on her, not for fear of dropping her, but in the desire to keep her close. She leaned back into him and lay her head against the hollow near his shoulder. She tilted her face towards him and smiled, "Sesshomaru, it's so beautiful." He smiled gently at her and she turned her face back to the sky.

Lightning rippled through the indigo and grey clouds beneath them, lighting the shifting blanket and giving it the appearance of an unsettled, billowing ocean. Kagome lifted both arms above her head and wrapped them around his neck, pushing herself to her tiptoes and arching her back to keep him from needing to bend down. He lowered his head to rest against hers and maneuvered his hand so his fingers splayed across her abdomen, holding her securely to him. Kagome inhaled deeply and smiled, "You smell just like the storm, Sesshomaru." He nuzzled her.

They hovered there, watching the moon and the sea of untamed clouds, for quite some time before Kagome curled into him once more, seeking refuge from the cold of the low atmosphere. Sesshomaru slid the crook of his left arm beneath her knees and cradled her with his right, pulling her against his chest protectively. The woman was asleep within moments. Sesshomaru waited until the storm had died down enough to pass through the clouds with relative ease and Kagome didn't wake until his feet were once again firmly on the ground. She stretched and looked up at him apologetically. He smiled reassuringly and carried her back under the protection of her makeshift tent. She slid out of his arms and he sank to the ground beside the tree, leaning his back against the trunk in his customary sleeping position. Kagome shivered and reached for her sleeping bag. Sesshomaru reached out and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her down into his lap with a satisfying huff. She looked up at him quizzically and he rubbed his nose against her temple. "You will sleep here tonight," he whispered and a gratifying blush spread across Kagome's cheeks, but she nodded her acceptance and snuggled into his arms. He adjusted the heat that emanated from his body, attempting to dry the little female in his arms. He just wasn't ready to put her down yet.

He remembered the first time he had seen Inuyasha on the full moon. The hanyou had been a mere pup and gotten lost in the woods surrounding his village. The child's mother had called on Sesshomaru to find the missing boy and he had begrudgingly followed the pup's scent into the forest. He found him cowering beneath a mighty tree, it was storming, much like tonight. The hanyou's ears were plastered to his head and his face was streaked in tears. Sesshomaru had pulled him to his feet, ignoring the small hands that reached to him for comfort. He had returned the pup to his mother, but he had neither comforted nor warmed the terrified, wet child.

Sesshomaru tightened his grip on Kagome. How he wished he had been kinder to his brother while he was alive. He wouldn't allow his prejudices to damage his relationship with this woman, he would comfort her when she needed comforting, and warm her when she needed warmth. Sesshomaru buried his face in the miko's hair, inhaling her scent. Soon he was asleep, falling swiftly into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>Kagome felt the youkai beneath her relax, his breathing settling evenly in his sleep. She lifted her head to look at him and smiled, stretching up to nuzzle the bottom of his jaw as he had been doing to her all day. A soft, content growl rumbled through his chest and she snuggled further into the warmth and comfort that his arms provided. She fell asleep contemplating his unexpected proclivity towards snuggling.<p>

* * *

><p>Ok…so fluffy chapter, but I was<p>

dying to fluff it up so yeah.

I had major writers block, so

I apologize for the wait

R&R and thanks so much to my

faithful readers

I LOVE YOU GUYS!


	15. Chapter 15: Mistaken

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA

Chapter 15: Mistaken

Kagome awoke with the sun. She was wrapped in her sleeping bag and for a moment she wondered where she was; searching for the warm, strong arms that had held her the night before. A noise from behind her caused her to turn and she saw Jaken noisily encouraging Ah-Un to carry the still half-asleep Rin to the stream for a bath. Kagome's searching eyes alighted on the back of the tall silver-haired youkai standing apart from the fray. Golden eyes turned to meet hers and they smiled in her direction, even if his lips did not.

"G'morning," she called towards her companions, the sound of her voice pulling Rin from her sleep.

"Kagome-chan!" the little girl yelled, disentangling herself from the grasp of the irate imp. Rin scurried clumsily and nearly fell onto Kagome's prostrate form in an attempt to hug the miko. Kagome laughed, gathering the small child into her arms.

"Well, hello to you too, Rin!"

"Rin, bathe." Sesshomaru's silken voice boomed between the trees and the little girl jumped to obey her stately charge. Rin's hand wrapped around the older woman's and she tried to drag Kagome to her feet.

"You come too, Kagome-chan!"

"The miko will follow in a moment, I must speak with her." Sesshomaru turned and disappeared between two trees.

Kagome looked at the confused little girl and smiled. "Someone seems a little crabby this mornin', huh…we should humor him. You go ahead and I'll catch up with you, ok!" Rin smiled widely and nodded, her little pony-tail bobbing with the movement, then turned and skipped in the direction of the trickling water.

Kagome stood and followed Sesshomaru into the woods. The towering youkai stood with his back to her, dwarfed beneath an unusually large camphor tree. Kagome stopped, waiting for him to acknowledge her presence. Several moments passed in silence when Kagome finally cleared her throat and approached the stoic lord. "You…uh…wanted to talk to me, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru's head tilted and he looked at her over his shoulder. "You slept well." Was that a question, or an observation?

"Umm, yes, very well, thank you." She stepped closer, he turned.

"Are you tired?"

"A little, but nothing I can't handle." She smiled, he inclined his head.

"You still have the pouch of money that I gave to you?"

"Yes, and I am taking a bag of rice to use in trade as well." Sesshomaru reached his hand towards her and she closed the distance between them, his palm grasping her shoulder firmly.

"Miko, take heed, humans are greedy, untrustworthy, extortionists; they will attempt to take advantage of a young woman traveling alone. Stand your ground, and above all protect Rin."

Kagome laughed and flicked the tip of Sesshomaru's nose, causing a look of shock to spread across the yokai's face. "You forget, oh great and mighty Sesshomaru-sama, I am human." Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, Kagome smiled brightly at him. "Thanks for your concern, I promise to be extra careful," Kagome slid her hand across Sesshomaru's neck and cupped the back of his head in her palm, his expression softened under her touch. "No matter how lowly these people may be, they wouldn't dare mess with a miko, I could hurt them if I wanted." She winked, he smiled.

Kagome lowered her hand and a moment later Sesshomaru did the same.

"I have faith in your abilities, Miko, it is merely the first time you shall be entering a village unaccompanied. I worry for your safety. Mitsuye will not hesitate to attack you in the midst of humans as long as I am absent. I cannot guarantee your safety."

"Sesshomaru, you are so much stronger than Mitsuye, and so much stronger than me, but if she threatens me or Rin, or even you, I can be a whole lot stronger than she anticipates. I swear to you that I will be careful, and more importantly, I'll protect Rin."

"More importantly? You feel her safety is more important than your own?" A shadow flitted across Sesshomaru's face, Kagome cringed.

"No, not more important…equally…she just can't take care of herself…" Sesshomaru nodded his approval, the sadness changing to joy. His eyes could be so expressive when you knew what to look for. Kagome smiled to herself.

Sesshomaru gently grazed Kagome's cheek with one slender clawed finger. She smiled widely, he dropped his hand, his expression flattening and hardening. For a moment Kagome was confused, then Sesshomaru's cold gaze shifted over her shoulder.

"Jaken." he stated flatly.

"Mi-lord, Rin is ready to go."

"Hnn."

"Well," Kagome glanced up at Sesshomaru's face, "Guess we'll head out then." She winked, his eyes twinkled and he nodded.

* * *

><p>Rin's grip on Kagome's hand tightened as they walked further into the village. The miko smiled down at the small wide-eyed girl, "You're gonna crush my hand if you squeeze any tighter there, Rin-chan."<p>

"Sorry, I guess I'm just a little nervous, Sesshomaru-sama told me to act like you're my mother."

"Oh? Is that so? Well, maybe you should call me Okaasan for today then." Kagome knelt to tighten the excited girl's hair bow. Rin's expression widened with joy as the older woman smiled at her.

"Really? I can really call you Okaasan? I've never had a mom before; well, I mean, I guess I did, but she and my pa died when I was really little, then I was alone." A brief look of sadness crossed over Rin's face, but it was gone nearly as quickly as it came, "But then Sesshomaru-sama found me and I haven't been alone since." The bright smile returned to the small girl's face and Kagome couldn't help but match it. The child loved the stoic youkai so much more than she had ever imagined. Kagome didn't exactly know why the lord had allowed the girl to accompany him, but his affection for her was as obvious as hers were for him. The youkai was definitely her father, and well…if she wanted Kagome as a mother, the miko certainly wasn't going to complain.

They walked on in silence for a few minutes, nodding at villager as they passed by. Finally, Kagome turned into a little shop. The vendor called out a greeting and Kagome returned it, releasing Rin's hand in favor of picking up a small earthen pot.

"What do we need, Okaasan?" her little companion trilled excitedly.

Kagome smiled down at the girl, "Well, we need some meat seasonings, and a new water pitcher. We need to get you some bathing supplies, and a new hairbrush." Kagome tweaked Rin's nose playfully and the small girl giggled in delight.

They bought what they needed from the first shop and walked further into the village. The clay pot, meat seasonings and a little bar of fragrant soap had used up all of the rice that Kagome had brought with her and one of Sesshomaru's silver coins. She counted her remaining coins and looked down at Rin.

"Rin-chan," she whispered softly, "When was the last time you got a new kimono?" Kagome eyed the patchwork of browns and oranges. She was certain it was the same one the girl had been wearing five years previous. A thought went through Kagome's mind, the girl was so small, in fact she didn't seem to have changed at all since the time Kagome had first met her. Certainly she would have outgrown her kimono within that length of time. Kagome made a mental note to ask Sesshomaru how old the girl was.

"Umm," Rin looked down at her dress sheepishly, "I've had this one for as long as I can remember."

"Well we're both going to get a new kimono, consider it a birthday present."

"But it's not my birthday!"

"Well, when is your birthday?"

"I…I don't know."

"Then consider today your birthday." Kagome lifted the small girl into her arms, tucking the wide sleeves of her miko around the slim frame in her grasp.

"Really? A mommy and a birthday all in one day? This is the best day ever!" The little girl's arms wrapped around Kagome's neck tightly as the two women set off in search of a clothing store.

* * *

><p>Two kimonos and three gold coins later found Kagome eyeing an old yumi. The bow was long and even, the shape and coloring reminding her of battles past. She grasped the long bow, sliding her hand down the arc. The wood was smooth and strong, she lifted it in expertly and pulled the string taught. Her muscles remembered the movements and slid easily into a strong stance.<p>

"I see you know bows, miko-sama." The old shop keeper stepped out from behind a door mat and tottered towards the two women.

"Hai," the miko replied, "I lost my bow and am in need of a new one, this one caught my eye."

"Indeed, that bow is a special one; it was owned, many years ago, by a traveling miko. She stopped in our village long enough to assist one of our local houshi in defeating a monstrous foe. The houshi was so enthralled with the miko that he asked her to stay and be his wife. She gave him her bow and said if she ever came back for it she would be his. However, seven years have passed and the houshi became tired of waiting for the miko, and the bow was given to me to sell for him."

"Oh, what a sad story." Kagome looked at the bow in her hands. "How much do you ask for it?"

"For a worthy miko, such as yourself, I will ask a mere 500 mon."

"So little?" Kagome reached into her pouch and produced a gold coin. The worth of the ryo alone was at least eight times what the man had asked. "I will allow you to take no less than this ryo for such a worthy bow."

The man's eyes widened, "For so much, miko-sama, I cannot accept."

"Procure me a quiver full of arrows and it will be even." Kagome smiled at the man who nodded and took the gold piece from her hand. After studying the coin with wide eyes, the old man shuffled back to his home behind the door mat.

"Why did you offer him so much money when he asked for a portion of that?" Rin pulled Kagome's sleeve to get the miko's attention.

Kagome picked the girl up and settled her against her hip, "Do you remember a miko named Kikyo? She fought against Naraku when I first met you."

Rin's face screwed up in concentration, "I think so, she wasn't very nice though, not like you, Okaasan!"

Kagome smiled at the girl, "This was her bow, I'm sure of it. I am her reincarnation, it is only right that I should be the one to carry her legacy. It's what Inuyasha would have wanted."

"But you still could have gotten it cheaper."

"Hai, but it is worth so much more. One gold piece is easy to part with, this old man will be able to feed his children for months simply from my purchase. It's win-win."

"Win-win?"

"I get what I want, he gets what he wants…win-win."

"Oh. Ok."

"Miko-sama," the old man walked back into the room carrying a leather quiver full of beautifully carved arrows. "My son crafted these arrows and his wife this quiver, they were more than happy for the set to accompany the worthy bow. We thank you for your generosity." The man bowed low and for a moment Kagome was sure he'd fall, she smiled and bowed in return, gaining a surprised gasp from the man.

"You are my equal, sir, never forget that." The man nodded, and Kagome shouldered the quiver and, with Rin at her side, left the shop.

* * *

><p>Kagome watched Rin bounce excitedly with every step. The small girl couldn't wait to show Sesshomaru-sama her new kimono and pretty hairbrush. Kagome smiled.<p>

"Miko-sama! Miko-sama, wait!"

Kagome turned to see a young monk, not too much older than herself, running towards them. "Houshi-sama," she nodded at him and he slowed as he neared her, stopping to catch his breath.

"I was afraid you would never return, miko-sama."

"I'm sorry? I'm not sure I know what you're talking about." The monk took Kagome's hands in his and smiled, searching her face with his eyes. Why do men always feel the need to hold my hands, Kagome thought to herself.

"You, you are the only woman who has ever been strong enough to be my equal. You have returned for your bow and now we shall be wed!"

Realization dawned on Kagome, this bow had definitely belonged to Kikyo, this proved it. Kagome had never been to this village before and yet this monk mistook her for the miko who had travelled through seven years before.

"I think you're mistaken houshi-sama, I don't know you." Kagome tried to take her hands from the man but his grip tightened.

"You dare say that to me. You make me wait for seven years and then upon your return you deny me?" The man's voice rose with every word, his power flailing about him in his anger.

"Okaasan!" Rin was terrified, it showed in her voice.

"Okaasan? That child is yours? She is nine at the least, if you were already married why did you not tell me then."

"I have no husband," Kagome cried out, the man's hands were cutting into her wrists, hurting her.

"You will bear me strong children with great reiki power, you have no right to deny me, I have waited for you for seven years, by rights you belong to me!"

"Nobody owns me…" Kagome's words were cut off by a clawed hand on her stomach. She was pushed forcefully behind the tall frame of her great youkai lord, terrifying in all his glory. Sesshomaru's eyes glowed crimson, his lips were pulled back to reveal sharp fangs and his hair flew about him with the wind of his youki buffeting against the monk's aura.

"A youkai? Miko, look out!" The monk lunged for her and Sesshomaru batted him away like a fly.

"This miko is beyond scum such as yourself. You have no rights to touch her." Sesshomaru's voice was terrifying, it was low and threatening. Rin sneaked up behind Sesshomaru and clung tightly to his leg, the monk's eyes widened.

"A youkai? You took up with a youkai over an honest monk like me?"

Oh gosh, Kagome thought, that got misconstrued. "I am not the woman you think I am."

"Shut-up, wench, I no longer respect the woman that I thought you were. You will pay, youkai, you and your whore!"

Why does everyone always think I'm a whore, Kagome thought. This man's power was high but he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed.

The monk threw his arms wide, and his aura blazed, his powers building for an explosion. Kagome searched his aura, at this range with this magnitude of power the monk could probably hurt Sesshomaru. She shoved her was past the strong youkai, his hand grasping her shoulder for safety and she called on her own power, throwing a shield around herself and her companions. With a war-cry the monk released his energy and Kagome's shield was bathed in a green light. Kagome closed her eyes, focussing all her energy on retaining the shield. The battling auras died down and soon disappeared altogether and Kagome stumbled backwards, her power had drained her and she was near passing out. She fought to hold onto consciousness.

"If we meet again, monk, I shall not hesitate to kill you." Sesshomaru's eyes flashed and he wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist, hoisting Rin into the crook of his other one, and leapt into the air.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru sat by the fire, the miko's head cradled in his lap, why did she go and do something like this. It never failed, he really couldn't leave her alone for more than an hour and she'd find herself in some sort of dire situation. The youkai leaned down and inhaled the woman's scent, she didn't seem to be hurt, just exhausted. He nuzzled her ear, hoping against hope that she'd wake and assure him that she was alright. Sesshomaru glanced over at Rin, the little girl held tightly to the unconscious woman's hand, tears falling quickly but silently.<p>

"She is well, Rin, merely sleeping."

Rin nodded.

"She will be fine."

Rin nodded again.

"Go and play with Jaken."

For the first time since she had first begun following him, Rin shook her head no.

Sesshomaru turned his attention back to Kagome. This was really his fault, she shouldn't have put up a barrier between them, the monk should have been gutted on the spot. He had hesitated from his instinct because he did not want to cause Kagome pain and he knew she would not wish the monk harm. Sesshomaru brushed a hair from Kagome's face and her eyelids twitched. He smiled. She was ok, she was sleeping.

"Rin, come," Sesshomaru gently laid Kagome's head on the ground and took Rin's small hand in his own, guiding the girl away from the sleeping miko. "Show me what Kagome bought for you."

Kagome watched through hooded eyes as Rin showed Sesshomaru her new hairbrush and her new kimono. The bow and arrows were inspected, the soap and bathing supplies were sniffed, and the food and seasonings were in danger of being eaten. Sesshomaru's claws tugged at the wrappings on the kimono that Kagome had purchased for herself and for some reason she was nervous. She didn't want the youkai to see the outfit until she was cleaned up and wearing it.

"Sesshomaru?" she called. The youkai spun and was by her side in a moment, her head propped back on his lap. The proximity made her blush. "I'm fine, you know, just used up so much power in one bunch, it tired me out." Sesshomaru nodded.

"Okaasan…" Rin knelt beside Kagome, tears in her eyes again, Kagome sat up and pulled the girl into an embrace.

"Oh…shh shh, it's ok, Rin. Nothing bad happened, it's ok." Kagome looked at Sesshomaru.

"Okaasan?" he whispered softly.

Kagome shrugged, Sesshomaru smiled.

* * *

><p>So, I finally figured out how to upload a cover picture<p>

HAHA I'm not the most computer literate person

Thanks for your reviews! You are all so wonderful!

~ R & R ~


	16. Chapter 16: Byproducts

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA

Chapter 16: Byproducts

"Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome's voice cut through the silence and Sesshomaru turned to look at her. "Would you walk with me? I have a matter to discuss with you." Kagome's eyes were downcast and a slight smile played at her lips. Sesshomaru glanced at Jaken; the small imp's eyes flitting between his face and the miko's.

"Jaken," Jaken's eyes widened and he looked up at his master.

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama!"

"Watch after Rin." Sesshomaru released the small girl's hand and she excitedly wrapped her fingers around the protesting imp's claws. With a smirk, Sesshomaru halted his steps and within a moment he was alongside the miko. Kagome glanced at him from beneath her lashes, every movement depicting a submissive human woman. Sesshomaru lifted his mouth in a half smile- half smirk.

"You have become quite a good actress, Miko." Kagome smiled and tilted her head to look him directly in the eyes.

"Well, mi-lord, you're a pretty good actor yourself. I don't want to cause any problems where Jaken is concerned."

"Hnn." Sesshomaru looked back towards his retainer, who's attention was being absorbed by the small girl at his side. "What was it that you wished to discuss with me?" Kagome's scent changed. She was worse than nervous, there was a hint of underlying fear. Sesshomaru turned his head towards the woman at his side. She was subconsciously chewing at her bottom lip.

"Umm, well, it's about Rin."

"What of her?"

"I don't really know where she came from, or how she came to be with you." Kagome glanced shyly up at him. "Well, see, when we first heard that you had a human child traveling with you, well, I still thought of you as one of the bad guys then."

Sesshomaru snorted. Granted he had been much less concerned with those about him; however he had been on a mission to save his land, his mind had been previously engaged, that did not make him one of the "bad guys".

"Umm, well…"

"It is all right, I know what you meant, Miko. You need not justify your thoughts at that time."

"Right, well, I can't remember exactly but I feel like the first time I heard about Rin was around the time we first saw Kohaku, right?"

"Possibly the first time you had known of her, however she had been traveling with me for quite some time by then."

"Can I ask where she came from?"

Sesshomaru took a deep breath. The events that brought about his discovery of Rin were not something he enjoyed to remember.

"Do you recall the first time that Inuyasha used the Kaze no Kizu on me?"

Kagome blushed, "Mhmm…we all thought maybe you were dead."

"Hnn. I was mortally wounded. Tenseiga is the only reason that I survived. My father's fang protected me from the full force of Tessaiga's attack. It transported me to a place where I would be safe until my body had healed myself. Rin was wandering through the woods and found me, she tried to care for me and nurse me back to health. I was unwilling to accept her assistances, a few days later she was attacked and killed by a pack of wolves, along with the rest of her village."

"Wolves?" Kagome's eyes were wide.

"Yes, they were those of Koga's pack." Sesshomaru paused to see Kagome's reaction, she stopped walking and turned to face him.

"They killed her? No wonder she was so scared of him when he came to us last month."

"Hnn. I came upon her body in the forest, she had been trying to return to me when she was attacked. I felt something for her, some compassion, some sadness at her end. However, Tenseiga began to quiver, it desired for me to save her, and so I did. She has been with me since."

"Exactly how long ago was that? I mean, it has been nearly five years since we defeated Naraku, and that had to be at least a year and a half before that. That would mean that she has been with you for almost seven years." Sessshomaru stared at her. "I guess, I'm just curious how old she is. She doesn't look any older than seven or eight, nine at the most but she hasn't aged a day since I first laid eyes on her seven years ago."

"Hnn. She was approximately nine human years when I first found her, which would make her sixteen human years now."

"But, Sesshomaru, that's imposible. She looks and acts like a small child still, she can't be sixteen. That's a year older than I was when I first met you!"

"You are twenty-two human years?"

"Yes but that is beside the point, what I'm telling you now is that that little girl over there," Kagome's finger was pointing wildly towards Jaken and his precious human cargo, "is only eight or nine years old! She is not sixteen!"

"This is unusual for humans? She has aged rather normally for a youkai."

"Yes it is unusual! Do you recall the first time we met, when you were searching for your father's grave. I don't think you even noticed me until I pulled Tessaiga from that stone."

Sesshomaru smiled at the memory. "Hai."

"I was fifteen human years at that time. Rin is a year older now than I was then, she should look like I did at that time."

"Perhaps she is more youkai than human. Tenseiga brought her back from the dead. I can see small changes in her from that time till this, congruous of youkai aging." Could it be that his actions had changed her somewhat? Perhaps this is a byproduct of the use of Tenseiga on a human being.

"You mean, kind of like a side effect? She ages like a youkai because her life is bound to a youkai sword?"

"That would be my hypothesis." Sesshomaru's eyebrows pulled together as he thought through this new realization.

"I can't decide if that's a good thing or a bad thing…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if she ages as slowly as you do…you're several hundred years old, right?"

"Hnn."

"You have the appearance of someone in their mid to late twenties. You will be the only person in her life that she will not necessarily outlive. You'll be her only constant. Every other being that she loves will die before she even resembles an adult." Kagome's eyes were moist, she looked as though she were near to tears

"I can see your point. Perhaps, I shall have to kill and revive anyone that she forms a serious attachment to."

Kagome couldn't hide her smile, "Now is not the time for jokes, sir, I'm worried about her."

"Hnn. She shall be forever cared for and looked after. What's done is done, for now we must treat her as the child that she is."

"I guess you're right. At least her mind is progressing along with her body."

"Hnn." Sesshomaru began walking again and Kagome followed him in silence.

"Miko."

"Hai?"

"Thank you for bringing this matter to my attention. Without your input, her situation would never have been noticed."

"Umm. You're welcome, I guess."

* * *

><p>Kagome was carrying Rin on her back, the small girl sleepily clinging to her neck like she had done to Inuyasha so often in the past. They had been walking all day and the child was more than tired. The only break they had was for lunch, Sesshomaru had hunted while Kagome made noodles for herself and Rin. Kagome eyed the three yokai in front of her, Jaken was whispering animatedly to Sesshomaru and Ah-Un kept turning one of his heads to check on the two women.<p>

"Miko, we have a visitor." Sesshomaru turned to face her, his expression flat and uncaring. Kagome understood. Someone was coming, someone important enough for Sesshomaru to mask away his true character. She shifted Rin from her back to her arms and laid the girl's head on her shoulder.

Sesshomaru strode towards her, settling himself protectively in front of the two women. Ah-Un walked behind her and surrounded her with his necks and tail. Jaken placed himself behind and to the right of Sesshomaru. For all the world, she felt surrounded by a protective barrier.

"Ah, Sesshomaaru." A silken female voice drifted to them as a woman strode into view from the darkness of the woods. "I see you have gained another pet."

She was ink-youkai there was no doubt about that. An indigo crescent graced her forehead and a single magenta stripe cut across either cheek, so a relation of Sesshomaru's. The woman was beautiful, her honey eyes and silver hair sparkled and shined. She carried herself high, proudly, and a slight smile hung incessantly about her lips. Kagome had never seen a more beautiful youkai in her life.

"What is your purpose here?" Sesshomaru's look could freeze the sun, Kagome swallowed and she felt the woman's eyes one her. She smiled meekly and bowed her head.

"Hnn. At least she knows her place." The lady turned her eyes back to Sesshomaru. "Really, Sesshomaru, is that any way to greet your mother. I have been searching for you for a month now."

Mother? Kagome's eyes lifted to the lady's face once more, she was Sesshomaru's mother? She looked too young to be his mother, maybe his sister, but not his mother!

"What is your purpose here? Answer well, for I shall not ask you again."

Kagome turned and placed the sleeping Rin on Ah-Un's back, careful not to wake her. She took a step towards Jaken.

"You shall accompany me back to the castle."

"Shall I? And why would I do that?"

"You foolish boy, I have tolerated your disobedience till now out of respect for your father. That hanyou offspring of his, you had desired to relieve him of the sword that should have rightfully been yours. I indulged you and look what it got you," the woman motioned towards his cut off arm and then towards Kagome. "Half an arm and two worthless ningens. I had always prided myself on my sons brilliance, on his tactical genius, on his brute strength."

Kagome saw Sesshomaru stiffen. He inhaled a deep breath but remained silent. Somehow with every word she spoke this woman lost a bit of her beauty. She appearance was still beautiful, but she was without a doubt one of the nastiest people Kagome had ever met.

Sesshomaru's mother continued, "The half-breed is dead, you have no further excuse to remain in the wilderness, Tessaiga is yours. You will return with me before you lose anymore of your dignity. Your people are already beginning to speak that you are shirking your responsibility, that you are an inept leader, and that you are weak in will and in mind."

"Enough!" Kagome's voice surprised everyone even herself and she pushed herself in front of Sesshomaru, glaring at the woman who was his mother. "You have insulted him in every way possible. You asked him what kind of greeting his was for a mother, well I ask you what kind of mother are you? Sesshomaru is strong, he is courageous, he is compassionate and he is brave. You have no right to come in here and tear him down. He's been through enough!" Kagome turned to look at Sesshomaru who was staring down at her with a look of surprise and awe on his face, she could feel his youki swirling around her aura, she turned back to his mother. Confusion, and interest sparkled through her expression. "I think it is time for you to leave." Kagome said, straining to keep her voice low.

"Hmm, interesting woman you found Sesshomaru. I shall depart for now, perhaps if you do return, you can bring this little miko with you, she is entertaining." The inu-youkai turned and fled. Her movements faster than Kagome had expected, she stood still for a moment her breathing heavy, her heart beating hard. She waited as she felt her miko powers sizzle back down to their normal pressure. She slowly turned towards Sesshomaru, afraid of what he might say.

"Bravo." Sesshomaru's eyes were sparkling with interest and mirth, " I have never seen anyone stand up to my mother like that before." He placed his clawed hand on her shoulder, "You, miko, are truly unique." Kagome glanced at Jaken who was staring at her, mouth agape.

"But…she was saying such horrible things about you, I couldn't let her just bash you like that!"

"Bash me?"

"Ok, maybe that's too future a term, how about blaspheme, any better?"

"Hnn." Sesshomaru's smile made Kagome's anger subside a bit.

"Still, she was wrong to say those things."

"You learn something new every day, don't you."

"What do you mean?"

"First about Rin, now about you. Miko, you were glowing."

"What do you mean glowing?"

"You were angry, your powers were reacting, you were literally glowing with energy, it's no wonder my mother fled. You were rather terrifying."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that, she just got me so…I don't know…righteously indignant."

Sesshomaru's smile made Kagome blush. She felt foolish. She had overreacted, but it was in his defense, she was honestly surprised that he wasn't offended by her assumption of assistance.

"Come, we can still make the hot springs by tomorrow evening if we walk until dusk tonight."

Jaken took Ah-Un's reigns and started back in the direction they had been going. Kagome followed, staring at her feet. Clawed fingers brushed through her hair, gently pulling it away from her face and neck.

"Don't think that I am unappreciative of your actions, Miko." Sesshomaru's breath sent chills down Kagome's spine. "That you would speak up in my defense towards an opponent as powerful as my mother speaks greatly of your kind heart. I shall not forget this."

"Ha." Kagome turned her eyes towards him shyly, "You'd have done the same for me."

"Hnn." Sesshomaru released her hair and strode further towards Jaken.

A faint hiss echoed from the forest behind them and Kagome turned to look in the direction they had come from. A flit of golden hair alerted her to the neko-youkai's presence and she ran forward, wrapping her arm around Sesshomaru's who took it without pause.

* * *

><p>This chapter is a little different feel<p>

from the rest. I wanted a mostly

dialogue chapter

hope you like it

R & R


	17. Chapter 17: Contemplation

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA

Chapter 17: Contemplation

Sesshomaru walked slowly, watching from behind as his pack talked animatedly amongst themselves. Jaken's opinion of the miko had done a complete one-eighty, all it took was for the small woman to stand up to the terrifying lady-of-the-west. Sesshomaru smirked. The imp was attracted to power, the change in his opinions was therefore expected. Rin was in Kagome's arms, bouncing excitedly up and down, shouting to the world that her Okaasan was stronger than "any ol' demon witch." Sesshomaru smiled at the little girl's depiction of his mother. She wasn't far off, but she had been asleep for the part of the conversation that showed his relationship with the cold female; if she had known that the woman was his mother she would have respected her for his sake, something he neither expected nor desired. Sesshomaru turned his thoughts away from his vociferous companions and took in his surroundings. The damp, dark, silence of the forest beckoned to him, remind him of a time, long ago, when he wandered alone. A time of peace and silence. He turned back to his rambunctious pack. As much as he cared for each one of them, his need for solitude and tranquility was overpowering. Sesshomaru slowed his pace further, allowing the distance between himself and his companions to grow.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin's sweet voice carried to him, bouncing between the trees. "Are you leaving us, Sesshomaru-sama?" The girl's face looked concerned, but not as devastated as it used to when he would leave.

Kagome stopped walking and turned to him, the big smile on her face slowly shrinking to a slight curve at either corner. Her eyes radiated understanding, and she lifted one side of her mouth in a little half-smile. Sesshomaru's heart squeezed. "Perhaps Sesshomaru-sama could use some alone time, Rin. I'm sure he has a few things to think about." The little girl smiled up at the miko, trust and faith emanating from her face.

"Ok, Okaasan." Rin smiled towards Sesshomaru, waving her little hand, "Come back soon, Sesshomaru-sama!"

Sesshomaru locked eyes with Kagome, her expression comforting and understanding, Sesshomaru blinked his thanks then turned off the path into the depth of the trees.

It had been so long since he had been alone; first Jaken, then Rin, next Ah-Un and finally the miko, his list of dependents was growing. Sesshomaru shook the thoughts out of his head and raised his speed. There was no need for running, yet the movements were invigorating. He had a desire to fly, to feel the wind in his hair, to feel completely free. He had never been completely free. Not truly. He had been raised strictly, his mother grooming him for his impending reign. His father had different plans. He wished the boy to be a warrior, noble and strong. Bending to the will of both his parents had never been easy. Between his courtly classes and his dojo training he had never had any time to be a child. The inu-youkai slid to a halt, testing the scents in the air. There was salt in the wind, the ocean was nearby. Sesshomaru began sprinting again, following the smells of the sea. His mother was so intent on her son becoming the most perfect ruler imaginable. Perfection. Oh how he loathed that word. Perfection was all she ever cared about, her son meant nothing to her save for his perfection. Even his name marked her obsession. Even in death he was meant to be a perfectionist. Granted, he was the perfect killing machine, however it was not what he had wanted for his life. He was powerful, brilliant, and handsome; talented with both a pen and a sword. His opinion had never mattered to the woman, what mattered was that he was perfect and that her subjects praised her for having such a perfect son. Sesshomaru burst from the tree line, the earth suddenly disappearing from beneath his feet. With a swell of his youki, he halted his descent and skimmed across the ocean waves, his obi trailing in the water. With a surge of power, he shot straight into the air, slowing as he went. The ocean was raging, waves crashed against the sheer rock cliff he had plummeted from. Sesshomaru snarled at the sea, his restless mind ebbing and flowing with the current. Even after all of these years, his mother had not changed. She did not desire his return because she missed him, nor even because she wished him back. No, he was an embarrassment to her. She wanted him back where she could control him, back to her. Sesshomaru howled his outrage and released his youki, plummeting once more towards the ocean below. He tucked his body into a dive, his arms raised above his head, and sliced into the angry waves. The impact was jarring, the water icy and stinging. Sesshomaru pushed himself deeper. The weight of the water above him crushing his body, still he swam on. Fish darted from the youkai's path. He could no longer see through the darkness of the murky depths, his lungs were screaming for air but he ignored them, just a bit further…

The ocean floor rushed up to meet Sesshomaru's outstretched fingers. He felt around for an object, any object, anything to take to the surface with him. His finger sliced against a piece of coral and he snapped it from the ground, turning to place his feet on the rock bed. With all of his remaining strength, the youkai shoved off from the ground, hurling himself through the water towards the surface. His lungs protested his ascent, his ears exploding from the sudden pressure change. He ignored the pain. Sesshomaru broke the surface, throwing his head back, gasping in air, his hair flying wildly about him. A wave crashed over his form, tossing him beneath the waves once more. He swam towards the cliff face, grasping at the rocks with three fingers, his thumb and forefinger focussed on holding his prize. Sesshomaru placed the coral in his mouth and pulled himself to a rock, leaping from it's surface to the relative safety of the air. With a surge of youki he was floating once more, high above the waves. Sesshomaru spat the coral from his mouth into his palm and studied it. The color was deep blue, almost purplish in hue. He had never seen a coral of such a color. He turned the object around in his hand, careful of the sharp edges where he had broken it from the ground. His finger still dripped with blood, the freezing ocean waters keeping it from healing. He licked the blood from his hand and looked towards the rock cliff. He had been gone for some time. He had travelled nearly thirty miles from his pack. Sesshomaru tucked the coral into a fold in his obi and changed his direction, flying towards his companions.

Always alone, never truly free. Not until now. Sesshomaru turned his thoughts to the woman who had defended his honor. The only human who had ever made his mother tuck tail and run. Kagome. Sesshomaru pictured her face; her ebony tresses falling lightly around her heart shaped face, her deep brown eyes sparkling with mirth, her pink lips pulled into a wide grin. The image in his mind was beautiful. When had he first started seeing her in this light? Strong, courageous, compassionate and brave, those were the words she used to describe him. Sesshomaru thought back to the first time he had met the girl. The first time he had ever noticed her presence, the day she pulled Tessaiga from his father's grave. She had intrigued him even then. How could she, a mere human woman, pull his father's blade from the stone when he and Inuyasha could not? He had tried to kill her then, he had meant to kill her, but every day since Inuyasha's death he was thankful that he had not succeeded. The scent of blood assailed Sesshomaru's nose. Kagome's smell was faint, the scent of the blood nearly washing out all traces of her and the rest of his companions. The ink-youkai hastened towards the scent, his mind in disarray. He should never have left them for so long. Anything could have happened. Mitsuye's scent mingled with the smells of the forest, confirming Sesshomaru's fears. She had found them. She had come and he hadn't been there to protect them.

Sesshomaru landed in a patch of trees, and ran towards the camp. The blood smell was stronger, nearly overpowering. Dead animal after dead animal lined his way towards his companions, the supposed source of the scent, he ran faster. Searing pain shot through his body, a shock wave rippling across his skin. The power seeping into his pores, he knew it, felt it before. Sesshomaru pressed on, Kagome's power bending and yielding to his familiar youki. He burst into the clearing, nearly stumbling over Ah-Un's hulking form. One of the dragon's heads blinked groggily up at him before yawning widely and settling back around Rin's sleeping form. Sesshomaru stopped, his breath coming in pants. He couldn't remember the last time he had been out of breath before. Jaken lay curled against Ah-Un's back leg, his foot kicking with his dreams. Sesshomaru turned, they were safe…she was safe. The youkai took two strides towards the sleeping miko. Her body lay stretched across her sleeping bag, one hand above her head, the other splayed across her stomach. Sesshomaru breathed a sigh of relief, and she moved. Her brown eyes blinked open slowly and she looked at him, a smile slowly spreading across her lips.

"Welcome back." She shifted, patting the ground next to her.

He sank into a seated position, pulling her partially into his lap as he went. He thought she was dead, he needed to touch her, the feel her, alive, in his arms. He buried his nose in her hair and breathed in her scent. There was something incredibly delicious about the way she smelled.

"Are you alright?" Kagome's hand stroked the back of his head and he lifted his eyes to meet hers. Her bright brown orbs shining with concern. He smiled weakly. "You were gone a long time…" she hesitated"…umm…you're really wet…"

Sesshomaru snorted, he had no desire for laughing at the moment, but he felt so giddy. He couldn't contain himself. He stood and removed the top of his kimono, allowing it to drape around his waist, held in place by his obi. Kagome blushed and turned her head. A feeling fluttered through Sesshomaru's chest, something he had never felt before, he couldn't even put a name to it. He wrung the salt water from his hair before settling to the ground again and pulling Kagome back into his lap, relishing in her warmth against his bare chest.

"Umm…I wasn't saying that cause you were getting me wet, you know…" Kagome's eyes skimmed across Sesshomaru's chest, tracing his muscles and settling on his markings. Satisfaction filled Sesshomaru's soul. The appreciation in Kagome's eyes was slowly turned into sheepishness as she realized he had caught her staring. She smiled shyly at him and lifted a finger to trace one of the pink stripes on his side. Sesshomaru relished the sensation, the skin of his markings more sensitive than the rest of him. "So…did you have a good time? Doing the lone wolf thing?"

Why did she always use such confusing language? Wolves were not lone creatures. They travelled in packs and were rarely found on their own. His eyes must have relayed his confusion because she giggled and wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"It means alone time, did you enjoy your alone time…"

"Hnn." He nodded and inhaled another deep breath of her scent, tightening his hold on her.

"You're awfully clingy tonight, what's the matter?" Kagome's voice was soft and caressing, mimicking her hand's stroke of his hair.

"I thought I'd lost you," he whispered into her hair.

"What do you mean?" she tightened her grip on him.

"I was returning, and I smelled blood. Mitsuye…." Sesshomaru lifted his eyes again, not even trying to hide the fear that he knew was there. Kagome had seen him weak before. She had seen him weak, seen him worthless and still she claimed him as strong, courageous, compassionate and brave. He trusted her more than he had ever trusted anyone in his life. More than he had even trusted himself.

"Mitsuye…oh…" Kagome snuggled her head into his chest, trying to ease his worry, "She showed up not long after you left…she couldn't get to us though, I put up a barrier to keep her away…" Sesshomaru tightened his grip on her again and she nuzzled his jaw comfortingly.

A protective growl grumbled deep in Sesshomaru's chest. How dare that feline mess with his pack, his vassal, his ward, his miko…Sesshomaru pulled Kagome from his chest, grasping her shoulder with his single clawed hand. She gasped and tensed slightly at the change in his expression. He clenched his teeth, lips pulled back in a fang exposing growl. She cowered slightly, not his intention, and he hugged her to his person once more.

"It should never have been your place to protect this pack. If Mitsuye comes so near to you once more, I will rend her limb from limb."

A soft giggle surprised Sesshomaru from his mood and he looked down at the woman in his arms. She was trying to keep her laughter in check for fear of waking the others.

"Sesshomaru, you're too cute." Kagome's grin was dazzling, Sesshomaru swallowed hard, all anger forgotten. The miko leaned forward and kissed the edge of his jaw lightly, then leaned back a slight blush across her cheeks and her bottom lip between her teeth. "She's no match for you and she knows it, so you don't have to worry about it." Sesshomaru forgot how to breath. He couldn't blink or move either. A surge of emotion ran through him and he stared at the miko who had, without hesitation, bestowed him with a kiss. No one had ever kissed him before, not even his mother. Slowly and shakily Sesshomaru drew in a breath, his eyes blinking torpidly.

"Hnn…." Words escaped him, vocal abilities were almost entirely lost on the dazed youkai.

"Well, it's way past time for bed, and you did wake me…so…should we go to sleep now?" Kagome yawned and stretched, pushing herself from his lap and offering him a hand to his feet. He accepted, still unsure if he had motor skills. Something sharp pressed into his hip and he reached into the folds of his obi, pulling out the forgotten treasure from the ocean floor. Sesshomaru studied the coral then proffered it towards the miko. She stared at it for a second before taking it.

"What is this?" she looked up at him earnestly, a small smile playing at the edges of her lips.

"A coral. I retrieved it from the bottom of the sea."

"The ocean floor? When did you get it…no…_how_ did you get it?" The surprise in Kagome's voice was a moral booster for the ink-youkai's ego.

"Yes, miko, the ocean floor, this evening, and I swam."

"You swam all the way to the ocean floor?" Kagome's look was one of incredulity. Sesshomaru did not appreciate her disbelief.

"Hnn. It is a little matter for a youkai such as I."

"Ok, Mr. I'm-all-that-and-a-bag-of-chips." Again her words made no sense, but her smile and the awe in her eyes as she gazed at him erased his need for understanding her speech.

"Do you like it?" He asked softly, brushing her hair back from her face with a long sweep of his hand.

"It's beautiful, the color is the same as your crescent." She studied his forehead for a moment before looking back down at the coral in her hand.

"Here." Sesshomaru held his hand out for the rock and placed it on the ground. Carefully, Sesshomaru carved the coral with claws and poison until it was the same shape as his marking, and handed it back to the miko. Kagome's eyes lit with joy, she took the indigo moon and held it up to his head, smiling that big beautiful smile of hers. "Tomorrow we shall find to hang it from and you may wear it from your neck." Sesshomaru leaned down, brushing her hair from the temple he had marked and placed a kiss upon the protective crescent mark. She leaned into him.

"Thank you so much, Sesshomaru, it's so beautiful." She turned her smile towards him, tears in her eyes. She laughed a little, "Guess that explains why you were all wet, huh." Her grin settled into a gentle smile and her hand lifted to subconsciously graze the place his lips had touched.

"Bedtime, miko." Sesshomaru settled himself against a tree, lifting his kimono back over his shoulders in the process. Kagome pulled her sleeping bag closer to him and laid down, fingering the coral crescent in her hand.

"Sesshomaru…" she whispered after several minutes.

"Hnn."

"Thank you…for everything." Kagome closed her eyes and drifted into sleep.

Sesshomaru angled his head to get a glimpse of her peaceful face, somehow that smile seemed to never really go away. He ran his fingers through her hair, enjoy the silky feel of it as it ran across each digit. When had he grown to care so strongly for this miko? When had he begun to love her?

* * *

><p>This Chapter is all Sesshomaru 3<p>

R & R

I LOVE YOU GUYS!


	18. Chapter 18: Training

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA

Chapter 18: Training

Kagome stretched and yawned. The sun wasn't even up yet. She shifted, taking note of her surroundings. Her head was cushioned on Sesshomaru's lap, the youkai's hand entwined in her hair. She sat slowly, turning to look at her friend's sleeping form. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep, so beautiful. Kagome leaned towards him and studied his face. His pale skin glowed in the darkness; the incarnadine markings stood out dark against his face. Tentatively, the miko reached a finger to trace the stripes on his left cheek. She paused, finger against his skin, as his eyes fluttered. He leaned in towards her, lips parting in a soft breathy moan. Kagome blushed, suppressing a giggle. The miko moved her fingers again, watching his unconscious reactions to the touch. Apparently he was ticklish. She smiled, her hand moving up to brush lightly across the magenta line of his eye. Kagome glanced up at the crescent on his forehead. For some reason she wanted to lean up and place a gentle kiss against the indigo moon. Her eyes traveled back down to his. What had gotten into her lately? He had told her that snuggling and nuzzling were normal inu-youkai customs for pack members. She had accepted his advances as normal, but recently she had begun craving them. Kagome leaned back from Sesshomaru's sleeping form. His kimono draped open across his shoulders, his chest open to the air. His skin, once again, glowing pale against the darker backdrop of the night-time forest. Kagome stood and retreated from the youkai as silently as she could. He stirred, but did not wake. She knelt to stoke the fire, her eyes straying back to Sesshomaru every few minutes. There was something almost addicting about his presence.

Kagome's eyes drifted to the rest of her pack mates. Jaken and Rin were snuggled against one another in the protective circle of Ah's neck while Un blinked languidly at Kagome. She smiled at him apologetically, she hadn't meant to wake him and he laid his head back down next to his twin. Kagome stoked the fire, building it to a gentle blaze. It was a very warm night, but she knew that Rin was afraid of the dark and liked to have a fire going. Kagome sat back and looked around at her companions. She wanted to do something nice for them. She wanted to make them breakfast. The miko's eyebrows furrowed in contemplation; she had nothing to make. Fishing was out of the question. She was bad enough at fishing when she was in Tokyo and had a real pole and fancy bait, let alone here with a stick and some prayers. She looked around for ideas. Surely there would be something she could catch. Maybe a rabbit? Kagome made a face, she had never had to skin a bunny before and for some reason she knew she wouldn't like it. Maybe she could find a pheasant, she had plucked and cleaned a chicken once, it couldn't be that difficult. Smiling to herself, Kagome grabbed her bow and, with one last glance at Sesshomaru's sleeping form, headed into the forest.

* * *

><p>Kagome held her aim steady, not even daring to blink. She had seen a ptarmigan disappear into a clump of thick grasses and wasn't about to let it escape. Seconds turned into minutes and the miko's arms were beginning to hurt. Maybe it had a nest and provisions in there, it knew she was here and was planning on waiting her out. She lowered her bow and looked around, she needed something to scare the birds out with. She spotted a rock and tossed it into the grass. The meadow erupted and the sky was filled with pheasants; she took aim and shot one down, settling a second arrow onto her bow. Another shot and a second bird fell to the ground. Kagome ran into the meadow, proud of her kills. She hadn't had too much time to practice archery when she had gone back to her own time. She had honestly expected to be poorly out of practice when she picked up a bow again. The miko sought out her two pheasants and carried them back to camp with her, just as the sun was beginning to rise.<p>

* * *

><p>Kagome blew a feather from her face. This was more difficult than she had remembered. She tugged at the feathers on the birds wings, grunting with effort when they wouldn't budge easily. Her lips pursed in frustration and she huffed angrily at the dead pheasant, unaware of a pair of honey colored eyes watching her.<p>

"Perhaps it would be easier if you started at the neck." Sesshomaru's voice made Kagome jump and she turned towards the youkai with a startled look.

"You scared me!" She hissed. Sesshomaru's face slid easily into a smile and she returned it. Not too long ago she would have thought this being incapable of smiling, but now that she knew him better she saw that his emotions were simply saved for those worthy of them. She counted herself lucky to be one such person. A few butterflies tickled her stomach at the thought and she squelched them down. They were friends, sharing in their grief had made them close, that was all. "If you think you know how to do this better, then by all means, help me!" Kagome held the bird out to the youkai. He rose gracefully to his feet and stalked to her side, gently taking the limp creature from her hand.

Sesshomaru looked at her as if to say, 'are you paying attention,' then set to work on plucking the bird. He made it look so simple and soon only the head, wing, and tail feathers remained. Sesshomaru handed her back the bird and motioned towards the second. She handed it to him and he raised a brow.

"What good is learning if you do not do?" Kagome shrugged and took the bird back, carefully plucking at the feathers of its neck, emulating every movement Sesshomaru had made. It took her considerably longer to clean the pheasant and it was definitely no where near as smooth looking as Sesshomaru's, but she was proud of her accomplishment none-the-less. She held the bird up by it's neck, a proud smile on her face. Sesshomaru shook his head with a smirk on his lips.

"What?" She said incredulously, looking down at the bird again.

"You forgot it's backside." She turned the pheasant to face her and sure enough there was a patch of feathers between it's legs. She shot the smirking youkai an embarrassed frown before she plucked the last few feathers. "There…" she said sheepishly and handed Sesshomaru the bird. She looked around again, "What are we going to use to gut it? I don't have any knives."

A tearing sound drew her attention back to her companion just as the pheasant's head landed on the ground. Kagome thought she was going to be sick. How could he just do that with his claws? Another swipe of a claw and the wings and legs were gone. Kagome's eyes widened, "Well, I guess that's one way to do it, but don't expect me to hold your hand anytime soon." A low chuckle made Kagome smile. He had only recently begun laughing around her. Obviously her good-naturedness was rubbing off on him.

"You might wish to turn your back for this part." Sesshomaru's claw began an incision at the bird's base and she turned, there was no way she wanted to see that things guts spill out all over his hand. Kagome shivered at squishing sound. "How did you manage to capture these birds?" He must have noticed her discomfort, and boy was she glad he was trying to distract her.

"I used my bow."

"Hnn…" Kagome heard him pick up the other bird and snap its head off. She cringed. "Were they perched or flying?"

"Flying…"

"I am impressed. That takes some skill."

Kagome laughed, "I've always been pretty good with a bow, Sesshomaru, or had you forgotten."

"Someone who was pretty good with a bow would not have been able to shoot down two kiji. No-one short of an excellent archer could kill birds in flight." Kagome blushed at the compliment and absently raised her hand to her temple.

"Well, thanks. Inuyasha always said I couldn't protect myself. He didn't think my bow skills were good enough."

Sesshomaru's hand was on her shoulder, the hand not covered in bird guts, and he turned her to far him. "Perhaps he knew your skill and was concerned because it is only a long range weapon. If someone were to come up on you unawares you could not defend yourself with a bow, only shoot from afar."

She smiled. "Yeah, I guess. He always wanted to teach me how to use a wakazashi."

"Hnn." Sesshomaru studied her face for a moment, "It would not be a bad idea to train you in the art of katana fighting." Kagome's eyebrows flew to her hairline and she clasped both hands over her heart.

"Really? You would teach me?" Kagome thought back to all the times she had seen Sesshomaru fight with Tokijin. His movements had always been so fluid, so beautiful. Almost like dancing. He fought with such beauty and grace! To be able to do that….she couldn't even imagine.

Sesshomaru smiled at her. "We shall begin your training this very day."

Kagome's face lit up with joy and she threw her arms around her surprised companion squealing thank you after thank you, but the words were lost on the youkai as he reveled in her embrace.

* * *

><p>Kagome tightened her grip on Tensaiga's hilt, her knuckles turning white from the effort. She had never held a full-size katana before, much less one as big as the sword of heaven. The miko sent a questioning glance towards her sensei and the youkai smirked his reply. Obviously she still wasn't holding it right. She readjusted her grip and looked at him again. Sesshomaru's eyes slid shut and he shook his head, a small smile playing about his lips.<p>

"You cannot learn to wield it if you cannot learn to hold it properly." The tall youkai strode towards her; positioning her so that she was in front of him, his right arm reaching around her shoulder and grasping her hand. An involuntary shiver went down Kagome's spine and her stomach did a flip-flop. She could feel her heart quicken and she risked a glance towards her companion, hoping her nerves had gone unnoticed. His eyes were on hers with a look so intense it brought a slight blush to her cheeks. She looked away quickly before the blush could overtake her entirely. Had he ever looked at her like that before? She couldn't be sure. And there was no reason for her to be this nervous, it was just sword practice.

"Okaasan can do it! I know she can!" Kagome sent an appreciative smile towards Rin's little form, perched atop Ah-Un's back. The small girls legs were dangling and she waved them back and forth, watching the lesson with avid interest.

"She will never be as adept as my lord Sesshomaru-sama," Jaken's voice wheedled from behind Ah's neck, "but I'm sure she will make a decent swordsman."

"Well thanks so much for your vote of confidence, Jaken." Kagome rolled her eyes and shifted her attention back to the sword in her hand, and more importantly the hand on hers. Her stomach fluttered again. What was wrong with her today? "Ok, Sesshomaru-sama…now that I'm kinda holding it right what do I do?" Sesshomaru chuckled and his breath wafted across the side of her face. He was closer to her than she had thought.

"There are several different forms of swordsmanship: Iaido, Kenjutsu, Kendo and Shinkendo. Each method uses different techniques and different holds. For this hold," Sesshomaru squeezed Kagome's hand beneath his, "we shall use Kenjutsu." Sesshomaru's left arm wrapped around her waist, using the stub to push her body back against his. She could feel every move of his well-toned muscles moving beneath the thin material of their fighting kimonos. She gulped. He situated his leg so that hers rested against it and settled their bodies into a comfortable stance. "The most important aspect of katana fighting is your stance. If you hold yourself too high, your balance will be off; too low, and your movements will be hindered. Keep her feet a shoulders width apart and your knees unlocked." Sesshomaru bent his knees, pulling her down into a slight crouch with him.

"Uhhuhuh…ok…like this?" Kagome's nerves were officially fried. When he told her he'd teach her the art of the samurai she hadn't expected him to be so wrapped around her in the process. Sesshomaru released her, stepping away to take in her stance. She was relieved, it was hard to concentrate on her lesson like that. She had never been so physically close to someone like that before and it was somewhat disconcerting. It probably didn't mean a thing to him, but ink-youkai were - she was finding - a rather touchy-feely species. She shot Sesshomaru a pleading smile.

"Hnn. It will suffice for now." He walked in front of her and picked a fallen branch from the ground. "Carry most of your weight on your front leg. It will assist you in maintaining balance. Every movement should bring you back into a settled stance such as this one. It will be more difficult for your opponent to defeat you if you remain balanced." He adopted the same stance and shifted his weight to emphasize his words. Kagome shook her head dumbly, waiting for him to get to the good stuff. She wanted to learn how to twirl and slice! When was that going to start. "Tensaiga's sheath is at your waist. I wish for you to practice sheathing, drawing and holding stance." Sesshomaru turned towards Ah-Un and reached for his reigns.

"Wait, that's it? You just want me to practice putting it away, pulling it out, and standing around?" Kagome asked incredulously. She completely forgot her stance, forgot to hold her katana properly, and simply stared, open mouthed, at her sensei. Sesshomaru turned to face her an eyebrow raised and within a blink he was standing in front of her again. His clawed fingers lifted to brush her hair from her face, his eyes glimmering with mischief.

"Perhaps, miko. if you wish to dance you should take up dance. If you wish to fight you will do as I say." Sesshomaru's glimmering eyes and smirking smile made Kagome blush again.

"Jerk." She whispered under her breath.

"Hnn. Perhaps." Sesshomaru turned, whipping his hair in her face, "Practice, Miko."

With a grumble, Kagome took up her stance once more and sheathed her weapon. Adjusting her grip, she drew Tenseiga, her face a mask of dedication and commitment. I can do this, she thought to herself. I'll be the most dedicated student ever and I'll learn how to sword fight so quickly he'll have no choice but to be impressed. Kagome glanced towards Sesshomaru's back. He was talking to Rin, the small girl's face alight with joy at his attentions. Kagome was fully distracted from her practices by the scene in front of her. Her icy prince was melting right in front of her eyes. The sweet gentleness with which he dealt with that small girl was so endearing. Kagome's heart leapt as Sesshomaru turned his head to glance at her. His smile could have melted even the sun. She smiled back with a soft blush and pushed Tenseiga back into the sheath. If she was going to learn such a heartless art, she was happy to be learning it from a man with such a big heart.

* * *

><p>Kagome mopped the sweat from her brow. She had been practicing her katana movements for hours now. Her hair was pulled up in a messy ponytail, stray hairs sticking to her moist brow and neck. She had changed into a thin material yukata and rolled the sleeves up in an attempt to keep cool. The movements were hardly taxing, and she was definitely getting a lot better with her aim. It had initially taken her several seconds to line up Tensaiga before she could get it in its sheath, now however she could just line it up by feel. All in all, she felt accomplished with her days work. Ah-Un brayed a welcome and Kagome turned to see Sesshomaru walking towards her from the direction of the hotsprings. He had been gone for quite some time.<p>

"You have done quite enough for today, Miko." The youkai pulled a water skin from his shoulder and handed it to her, she took it and drank greedily from it's cool contents. Sesshomaru smiled softly. "You look quite worn out." Kagome grunted from her bottle. A claw slid gently across her forehead and around the base of her neck, pulling stray hairs from their sticky lodgings. Kagome swallowed and looked up at her friend, his eyes soft and kind. She smiled and he returned it.

"So, how far are we from the springs? It has to be almost four or five. Will we make it there tonight?" Kagome scratched absently at her temple.

"Hnn. That is where I have been. I have prepared us a long-term shelter just far enough from the spring to warrant privacy. We shall weather the fall and winter months there." Sesshomaru detached Tensaiga's sheath from Kagome's waist and returned it to its place on Ah-Un's saddle. "It is a half hour walk from here." He turned to face her again, his head angled slightly as if searching her expression for some sentiment. "Would you like to rest before we leave? Perhaps Ah-Un would be willing to carry you."

Kagome's brows furrowed, did she look that bad to him? "No, I'm fine to go now. Thanks for the water, by the way." Sesshomaru nodded to her and turned.

"Jaken, Rin, come." He gathered Ah-Un's reigns and disappeared back into the forest. Boy when he decided to go, he went. Kagome hurried after him, pausing just long enough to grab Rin's hand and wink at the small girl.

Sesshomaru's half hour was more like twenty minutes. As swiftly as the youkai walked, Kagome and the shorter legged companions had to nearly jog to keep up with him. Within no time they arrived at what appeared to be a small rough hewn cottage. Rin squealed and ran to pull open the door, exploring every area in and around the small structure. Kagome stood still staring with awe at the little hut. It was so adorable and homey looking, but more than that it looked more like a modern house than a sengoku period hut.

"Do you like it?" Sesshomaru's voice startled her from her musings and she turned to face him, one hand over her heart, the other reaching towards him. He took her hand in his and took a step towards the door.

"It's beautiful, Sesshomaru," she breathed, "where did it come from?"

"I built it while you were practicing with Tenseiga." Kagome's eyes widened and she stopped, pulling him to a halt beside her.

"You built it?"

"Yes."

"Today…"

"Yes."

"In the few hours I was practicing?"

"Yes."

"By yourself?"

"Why does this shock you, Miko?" Sesshomaru released her hand and pushed her hair from her face and cupped his hand around her head, his thumb resting against her temple. Kagome stared dumbfoundedly, trying to remember how to breathe. "I assumed you would wish for some more permanent housing than our previous campsites. I based this structure off of your descriptions of your home. Is it insufficient?"

"No," Kagome nearly yelled at him, "No! It's absolutely perfect!" She lowered her voice, realizing that she was attracting Jaken's attention, "Sesshomaru, it's amazing. It would take a team of ten construction workers at least three weeks to build this house in my time. I just couldn't believe you did it by yourself in a matter of hours."

"Hnn. I am more than human, Miko. As are you," he added, brushing his thumb lightly across her temple. The sensation sent a shiver down her spine. "Would you care to see the inside?"

Kagome could only nod. He grasped her hand once more and pulled her through the doorway into a small kitchen area. An open fire pit was nestled into the ground of a large open room, three walls separating other quarters of the house.

"This is the living area, as you described. There are three bedrooms. One for you and Rin, one for Jaken, and one for myself. I built a small paddock outside for Ah-Un as well."

Kagome smiled shyly. As wonderful as it was to be able to live indoors again, the sudden thought of not sleeping near to Sesshomaru was hard to accept. Surely it didn't matter, she didn't need him there did she? His presence was comforting. That was all. He would still be nearby, just not…next to her. Kagome gulped. Why was she so upset at the thought of no longer sleeping next to him? She shouldn't have been sleeping next to him in the first place.

"Is this satisfactory, Miko? Do you not like it?" Sesshomaru's expression was somewhat concerned. Kagome mentally kicked herself for blanking out on him.

"Oh it's wonderful, Sesshomaru. I'm sure it'll be wonderful." Sesshomaru nodded. What Kagome was unaware of was that he had the same thoughts in his mind.

"Perhaps a trip to the springs would rejuvenate you? I can provide dinner if you wish to take Rin to bathe." Kagome smiled up at him, his generosity and thoughtfulness never ceased to amaze her. At one time she had thought him so harsh and cold, selfish and uncaring. How wrong she had been.

"I'd like that a lot, I think." Kagome gathered her supplies and called for Rin.

"Miko…" Sesshomaru's voice trailed off and Kagome turned to look at her companion and friend. She was surprised to see a faint flush on his face, the tips of his ears an unusual shade of pink. "I made you some soap." He handed her a small bar and she looked down at it.

"Umm…thank you…." She looked back up at him, her face wary, "Is this your way of telling me I stink?"

"Hnn…If I found you to be odorous I would have informed you. My sensitive smell takes offense at the chemical smells of the soap you usually wear and if you were to smell like that in such close quarters…" he motioned around the house, "I thought it best to smell more natural." His blush was darker now. Kagome smiled widely at him.

"Why didn't you tell me before that my soap didn't smell good? I would have stopped using it!" Kagome sniffed the bar in her hands, it smelled of pine and eucalyptus. Her smile widened. "This smells divine. Thank you very much." She bowed to him and raised her head to look at him from beneath her lashes. "Sesshomaru-sama…If ever there is something I do that makes you uncomfortable, please tell me so I can fix it. I'm the stranger here and I need to change myself to fit my new culture. The last thing I want to do is give you a headache because my soap smells too strong."

Sesshomaru nodded and smiled. "You have adapted wonderfully to the culture of an inu-youkai. You have nothing to fear, unless of course you wish to be presented in my mothers court. For that you would need to learn a whole new set of lessons. Now go and bathe."

Kagome smiled once more and skipped outside calling for Rin to follow, the little girl ran and hugged Sesshomaru's leg before turning to follow Kagome.

"Come on Rin, last one in is a rotten egg!"

"Does Okaasan really have the power to turn me into a rotten egg?" Rin looked questioningly up at Sesshomaru.

"I am unsure, but I would not wait to find out." Kagome laughed as the little girl's eyes widened and she ran past the miko towards the water. With one last smile towards Sesshomaru she took off after the girl. All in all it had been an interesting day.

* * *

><p>Finally another chapter!<p>

I'm sorry it took me so long

I got distracted by this little thing called life

This chapter is for LifeandFire25

I figured after asking for some sword training twice I should comply

;) Thanks so much for your support everyone!

~ R & R ~

Oh, and Miuko, thanks again for all your backup you inspire me XD


	19. Chapter 19: Bliss

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA

Chapter 19: Bliss

Kagome sighed blissfuly as she sank deeper into the heated waters of the natural spring. She hadn't been able to soak in such comfort for far too long. Plumbing was probably the thing she missed most about her own era. She couldn't say she missed the noise or the pollution or the hectic pace of things, but she definitely missed running water. Toilets, sinks, bathtubs…she sighed again and dipped her head under the surface, blowing bubbles out of her nose. This was nice though, it almost made up for it….almost.

A sharp yell brought Kagome's head bursting from the water and she looked around for the little girl who had made the noise. A blur of milky white skin flashed past her and Sesshomaru was suddenly pulling Rin out of the underwater hole she had disappeared into. Kagome's eyes widened as she took in the muscular tones of his back and shoulders, his well defined bicep tightening as he lifted the small girl from the water. Sesshomaru turned his head to look at her and she blushed, sinking deeper into the water and thanking kami that it was murky from the minerals.

"Perhaps Rin should stay next to you until you are done relaxing." Sesshomaru strode towards her, the water parting around his powerful abdomen. Kagome blinked. Inuyasha had a six pack…but this was almost more than that. Her eyes widened why was he still walking towards her? Kagome shrank away from the youkai stalking towards her, painfully aware of her bare back rubbing against the rocky sides of the spring. She wrapped one arm protectively around her chest and raised the other out of the water, palm-forward, motioning for him to stop.

"Ok, yeah, just put her down and let her swim over here. You don't need to come any closer." Kagome pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and stared. He wasn't stopping. There was an irritating glimmer in his eye too, he was definitely enjoying watching her squirm. "Sesshomaru, enough! Pack or no, I won't have you coming this close to me while I'm in the bath…now put Rin down and leave!" Kagome was shocked by the force in her voice, but even more than that she was shocked by how much she didn't mean her words. She had been getting close with Sesshomaru, she was 'pack' as he called it and she truly felt that he was her 'alpha'. Her protector, her care-giver, her friend and companion…but that still didn't make her youkai. She was still human and she would demand modesty.

Sesshomaru smiled a crooked half smile before stopping and lowering Rin in front of him, "As you wish, miko. I shall not be far should either of you have need of me." He turned and walked towards the bank, Kagome held her breath then sighed in relief as he rose enough from the water to show that he was still wearing his hakama. She turned to Rin and smiled, both arms open in welcome for the small girl who had adopted her as her mother.

"Okaasan," she whispered, "why can't Sesshomaru-sama bathe with us?"

Kagome could feel her face heat up, how was she supposed to answer a question like that? "Ummm, well, Rin, it's a matter of him being a boy and us being girls. Boys and girls shouldn't be naked together unless they are married. It's inappropriate."

"But, Sesshomaru-sama used to bathe with me all the time," the little girl countered.

"He can bathe with you because you're still little and you're practically his daughter…but…me….it's different."

Rin's eyes bulged, "I'm Sesshomaru-sama's daughter?"

Kagome smiled gently, leave it to a little orphan girl to hear only that part of a conversation. "Well, yeah, almost. He gave you life, right? After you died, he brought you back. He takes care of you, provides for you, protects you, loves you. You're his little girl."

Tears pooled in Rin's eyes and she jumped into Kagome's arms wrapping her little ones tightly around the miko's chest. "An okaasan…and now an otousan…" Rin sniffed, "Rin has family!"

Kagome laughed, "Of course you do, sweetheart, you always have." She rubbed her nose against the little girl's, "Now, come on, let's get clean. We can't leave Chichi waiting." Rin squealed and splashed, dousing her hair and rubbing her hands over her arms with so much vigor Kagome was sure she was going to start a fire. The miko lathered her hands with the bar of soap that Sesshomaru gave her, the natural scents releasing with the friction. A heavenly smell surrounded them as she scrubbed the week's travel off of both their bodies.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru sat beneath a tree, mere yards from the hot spring, and meditated. When had he begun being so irrational where that miko was concerned? He yearned for the days when he thought of her as Inuyasha's miko, when she was no influence on himself. She was changing him, however, but the most disturbing part was that he was ok with it. He liked what she was changing him into. The ice he had allowed to form around his heart, Rin had melted it, but this miko was shattering it to pieces, breaking her way through. She was feisty and incorrigible. Spit-fire was the word his grandmother would have used. She was optimistic and joyful. She loved everyone, accepted them just the way they were, but couldn't understand when people didn't do the same for her. Sesshomaru took a deep breath, calming his senses. She was beautiful. Her eyes so kind, so loving, so sad. He wanted to see light shining in those eyes again. Her hair was so soft so lovely. When it fell around her face he wanted to push it back, to make it's waves and curls obey him. When it caught in the wind it took his breath with it. Her lips were so yielding, so prone to smiles. Her lips would quirk with her speech, a subconscious twitch when she teased, and a barely discernible smile when she attempted a lie. He wanted to touch those expressive lips. Kiss them.<p>

Sesshomaru's eyes shot open. What was he thinking about? He was youkai, she a miko. She just lost the most important man in her life and he, he Sesshomaru, was the Lord of the Western Lands. Sesshomaru sighed. He was never a youkai who sought love but leave it to find him in an impossible form. She could never be his. Even if she could feel the same was about him as he did her, she would grow old and die, leaving him still young and all alone. No, it was quite impossible. Sesshomaru's eyes slid shut, his face a mask of pain, she could never love the likes of him. A soft puff of air blew against his ear and he turned towards the disturbance, Kagome's smiling face meeting his opening eyes. Her skin was pink from the heat of the springs; her hair wrapped in a cloth atop her head, a single wet curl escaping the rolls of fabric.

"Did I wake you?" She asked softly, her lip twitching with the effort to contain her mirth. She blinked, and for Sesshomaru it seemed a life time. He watched as her eyelids slid shut, her lashes brushed across her cheek before they opened once more, revealing those beautiful eyes. Before he could stop himself, that one stray hair was wrapped around his finger, pulling her closer towards himself. Her mouth centimeters from his. This was it. He could nearly feel her lips on his, taste her on his tongue, he could do it right now, it would be so simple. But he couldn't, he couldn't take something from her that he wanted her to give freely, so instead he inhaled deeply. The soap he had made for her mixed subtly into her smell, highlighting her natural scent and enhancing it. The smell of the forest combined with the smell of the sun and the water, but there was something new, something he hadn't noticed before, something that he hadn't added to the mixture for the soap. A flower, one that grew outside his bedroom window when he was young. Kagome smelled of honeysuckle. The only flower Sesshomaru had ever truly loved. Unwinding the hair from his finger, Sesshomaru leaned back, noting the deep blush and the rapid heartbeat of the woman before him.

"You did not." He answered, looking towards the camp for a moment before turning his attention back to his miko. "You smell exquisite." She smiled, the blush still evident, and, if possible, deeper than before.

"Silly, Sesshomaru-sama, Okaasan always smells pretty!" Rin crawled into his lap, wrapping both arms around his neck. Sesshomaru smiled at her, a tentative smile, he was still unused to showing emotions.

"Hnn."

Kagome placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed, "Come on Rin, let's give Chichi some privacy for his bath now." He felt her fingers slide off his shoulder, the heat of her presence disappearing from his side, her scent slowly…wait a minute, did she call him chichi? Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the woman, mistrusting the playful smile that graced her lips. Obviously he hadn't misheard her. She had indeed called him chichi, and in reference to Rin. He looked down at the little girl smiling widely in his arms. Her eyes overflowed with excitement, her heart pittering like a bird. He inclined his head towards her.

"Indeed. Rin, follow the miko, I shall be with you shortly." He glared daggers at the woman, she was certainly up to something, but the thought quickly left him as she offered him a saucy wink before taking Rin's hand and walking towards their new hut.

* * *

><p>Kagome shifted uneasily on her sleeping mat. She had gotten so used to sleeping outside, having a roof overhead was unnerving. She let her mind drift back to the day she had. They had walked several miles and the bath had helped relax her sore muscles. Sesshomaru had surprised her with this cute little house, though she would have to talk to him about windows. She rolled over again. She should stop kidding herself, it wasn't because she was indoors that she couldn't sleep. She was worked up over a boy. She had been this way plenty over Inuyasha when they had first met. She knew all the signs. But it wasn't her beloved hanyou that had her heart racing. This was new to her, it was scary. Her heart was telling her something her head didn't want her to know. She wanted to be closer to Sesshomaru. She cared for him, liked him more than she should. The same youkai she used to have nightmares about she now found herself dreaming about. Her heart picked up as she thought of his proximity earlier. The way he had pulled her towards him. She had been certain he was going to kiss her and that's when her head slipped up and her heart let her know what was what. She closed her eyes and could see his face. His golden eyes burning with emotion, his silver hair flowing around his handsome face. The crescent on his forehead, the stripes on his cheeks, his lips…Kagome lifted her fingers to her own lips. She thought he was going to kiss her earlier. It was scary and exciting. Part of her wanted him to. She wanted to know what kind of a kisser he was, what it would feel like. She rolled onto her other side. She was so used to sleeping within proximity of him. She was missing his presence.<p>

Kagome slowly stood and gathered her sleeping bag, being careful not to wake the child sleeping on the other side of the room, and crept out the door. She peeked into the living room before continuing down the short hall to the room Sesshomaru said he would be in. The door was cracked, so she pushed it the rest of the way open. She had never seen Sesshomaru lying down to sleep before, he had always been propped up against a tree. She was beginning to think he never laid down to sleep, yet here he was. He lay on his side, his head resting on his right arm, his hair fanning out behind him and falling over his face. Kagome crept forward, slowly reaching a hand out to brush his hair from his face. He looked so serene, so happy, so…awake…His eyes met hers and she smiled awkwardly. He waited for her to speak.

"Umm. I can't sleep." She smiled sheepishly at him. Sesshomaru stretched and yawned before pushing himself into a seated position.

"There is an inu-youkai tradition upon moving into a new home, everyone sleeps together on the first night. There is a superstition that sprites move into unoccupied homes and leave only after the new occupants first full night. It is said that an angry sprite may take a sleeping child with them. It is a silly superstition, yet it is a custom that is followed with rigor. If you should like we may attend to this custom."

Kagome nodded and watched as Sesshomaru rolled up his mat, and tucked it under his left arm. He held out his hand and she took it, following him back to her room. He spread his mat on the floor beside hers and laid back down motioning for her to do the same. She took her place again, this time between youkai and child. An odd feeling came over her as she rolled on her side to face the man she was growing to care for. His eyes were on her, burning with some emotion, his hair flowing around his handsome face. The crescent on his forehead, the stripes on his cheeks, his lips…Kagome swallowed, this time it wasn't a dream. She smiled at her friend. "Thank you, Sesshomaru."

His hand lifted and the backs of his finger trailed down her cheek and across her lips. "You are quite welcome, little miko." She rolled over and closed her eyes, smiling when she felt his arm slide beneath her head, cushioning it from the floor.

* * *

><p>Sorry that this one is so short<p>

I have a few days off though and I'm going to try to write  
>you guys another chapter for tomorrow XD<p>

Hope you like it!

R & R please!


	20. Chapter 20: Calm

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA

Chapter 20: Calm

Sesshomaru tightened his grasp on the pillow in his arms. It had been so long since he'd slept this well, he didn't want to wake up yet. A soft giggle sounded behind him, it could only be Rin. He furrowed his brow and buried his face in the soft warmth he held in his arms. Five more minutes. An alluring scent of honeysuckle, earth and sunlight filled his nostrils. Kagome. Sesshomaru allowed his eyes to open ever so slightly and took in the beauty of her sleeping face. He pulled back slightly, fully aware of Rin's eyes on him; but Kagome frowned and pulled back, snuggling her head against his chest. He felt his heart stop. Her warmth was invigorating, her scent addicting, having her pressed against him was almost more than he could handle. Sesshomaru cleared his throat and pried himself from her grasp. It was most certainly not an unpleasant way to wake up, but under the circumstances not something he deemed fit.

Kagome's eyes opened groggily and she blinked against the light. "What time is it," she managed to mutter around yawns, stretching and pulling the blanket tighter around her body. Sesshomaru swallowed hard.

"Later than it should be, Miko. You must get up and dress. You are losing practice hours." Sesshomaru turned to look at Rin. The little girl, dancing back and forth from foot to foot, had a smile plastered on her face. He leaned towards her, "You will speak of this to no one, alright, Rin?" She bit her bottom lip and shook her head, the familiar action reminding him of the woman behind him. He felt his ears growing hot with embaracement. "Go feed yourself, Rin."

"Okay Otousan-sama!" the little girl giggled as she ran off, leaving the youkai wide eyed staring at her vacated space. Otousan? There it was again. Father. Was he truly this small girls father? Certainly not her biological father, but had he, through his correspondence with her, become her father?

"Yeah…sorry about that." Kagome's warm hand wrapped around the wrist of the hand he used to prop himself up. "I figured if I have to be okaasan you had to be otousan. I wasn't gonna let you off the hook so easily." Sesshomaru turned to look at the woman, a playful glint in her eye quelling the remark he was about to make. Was she aware of the effect she had on him. He growled softly, a warning if she happened to speak inu. Of course she didn't, so she mistook it for playful. "Now we can play house. Oh great Lord of the Western Lands…father of one!" Sesshomaru growled again, louder this time. She needed to be careful of the things she spoke about. Playing house, as she put it, was not something inu did, they took family very seriously.

Sesshomaru grasped her shoulder, careful not to harm her with his claws, and pressed her against the sleeping mats. Her eyes widened and her face began reddening. He reveled in the reaction. "You wish for a family, Miko, you create one. Inu do not play house." He was on his feet and in the doorway before she could blink. "Come. Today you learn to use a katana as an extension of yourself."

* * *

><p>"Aaagh!" Kagome screamed, throwing the sword high above her to block the downward slice of her opponent. The youkai opposite her growled, a feral sound that sent chills of fear down her spine. His red rimmed eyes followed her every move, calculating his next cut. The woman fought, blocking and attacking, searching his stance and attacks for any sign of weakness. Kagome could feel the sweat dripping from her brow. Her opponent twirled, his blade barely missing her left cheek, she stumbled back, raising her katana to brush his left arm. Her attacker leapt back, nearly missing her slice. His eyes narrowed, taking in her powerful stance, the determined set of her jaw. He smiled. He was beautiful and deadly. He was killing perfection and his every movement screamed grace. Kagome turned, uppercutting with her katana, the blade caught the youkai in his thigh and he grimaced. The mild-pain that flashed across her face was enough to make her pause, her empathy kicking in. For a moment she faltered, for a moment she wanted to drop her sword and fix him, and that moment was her downfall. Kagome was on her back in moments, a sword at her throat, a snarling face in front of her. Kagome swallowed hard. Sesshomaru smiled.<p>

"Better, Miko. You have improved greatly since we first began, however, you must learn to control your emotions." Sesshomaru stepped back and offered her his hand, "It means your death, something I, as your teacher, will not tolerate."

Kagome blew her bangs out of her face and smiled. "Thanks, Sesshomaru. I could actually follow you this time. I saw your attacks, your movements, just a split second before they happened. It's amazing." Kagome grasped Sesshomaru's arm, his muscle flexing beneath her palm. "I didn't think I would ever be able to do this with a sword!"

Sesshomaru's answering smile brought a blush to her face. She still wasn't used to the brilliant smiles that he had been hiding beneath his icy mask. They had been living in the small hut for three weeks now. She spent her days cooking, cleaning, practicing her katana fighting and playing with Rin. Life was quiet and happy, there were no unexpected guests, no disapproving mothers, no angry neko-youkai. In fact, Mitsuye was all but a distant memory. Kagome hadn't seen her or thought of her in well over a week.

Kagome followed Sesshomaru back towards their home. Everything here was calm. She couldn't even miss her home in the future when she was here. Kagome put her sword in its spot by the door and Sesshomaru leaned against her doorjamb, watching her. "I think I'm going to the spring to clean up." She looked at him expectantly.

"Hnn." His face said nothing to her so she continued.

"I...umm…well…I made us bathing clothes in case you wanted to come…I just finished them yesterday…they're a future thing for people to go swimming together and…" Kagome was silenced by a clawed finger against her lips.

"Miko, you are rambling." Kagome smiled up at him sheepishly, he sighed. "I shall take the bathing clothes."

Kagome's smile widened and she hurried over to her bag, pulling out the swimsuits she had made for each of them. Rin would have to use hers later, Jaken and Ah-Un had taken her into the forest in search of flowers. Kagome held the trunks up to Sesshomaru and smiled. He raised his brow and traced a finger over the blue sakura blossom pattern sewn into them. "I thought they should be designed for you, do you like them?"

Sesshomaru lifted his eyes, meeting hers with a burning intensity. He stepped forward. "I am pleased with them, Miko." He took the shorts in his hand and leaned closer to her, whispering in her ear, "Thank you." Kagome blushed.

"You're welcome, Sesshomaru." She smiled warmly up at her best friend and protector. She had been with him for nearly half a year. He was her refuge, her friend, he was…something. She just didn't know what. When he walked in a room, butterflies would erupt in her stomach. When he stood close to her, her heart would go into overdrive. If he said something sweet to her a blush would creep out onto her face. Kagome gathered her own swimsuit, pushing him out the door so she could change. She couldn't think about how her body reacted to him. Up until a few years ago he was her enemy. The terrible and powerful youkai lord of the west who had tried to kill her on several occasions. Then more recently she was the brother of her fiancé, the older brother of the man she loved the most in the world. Now that man was gone, Sesshomaru was left. She couldn't think about her bodies reactions. She couldn't allow her head to acknowledge what her heart felt, it would be a dishonor to Inuyasha's memory.

Kagome pulled on her swimsuit, wrapping a strip of fabric around her waist like a skirt. She looked at herself for a moment before running out the door to find Sesshomaru. He stood by the front door, looking uncomfortable in such unknown clothing. Kagome laughed at the sight he made, long silver hair grazing the hem of his futuristic swimsuit, past meets future. Sesshomaru turned and scowled at her and she held her hands up in apology.

"I wasn't laughing at you, Sesshomaru. I was just thinking what my friends would say if you showed up at a public pool in Tokyo."

"Hnn. What would they say, Miko?"

"Well after they whispered amongst themselves for awhile, they'd probably all mob you yelling 'marry me, marry me'." Kagome laughed again. It would be very like Eri, Yuka and Ayumi. Kagome's laughter fell to a silent smile. She missed them. She hadn't really gotten to say goodbye before she left for the Sengoku Jidai for the final time. A tear slid down Kagome's cheek. Her mother told everyone that she had left to be married, which had been true. But she had lost everyone. Her family, her friends, her love. Another tear released from its barricade and dripped down her nose. She sniffed.

"You have me, Miko." Sesshomaru's words caused her to look up. "They will always remember you as well."

"How did you….how did you know what I was thinking?" Sesshomaru smiled gently at her.

"Come, the spring is waiting." Kagome grasped his offered hand and together they walked towards the spring.

* * *

><p>"Sesshomaru?" Kagome's voice brought the youkai back to consciousness. He was tired. The night had been spent in pursuit of a few lower youkai sent by Mitsuye to spy, the day spent in the miko's training. The heat of the spring was relaxing his overused muscles and lulling him to sleep. Sesshomaru blinked the sleep from his eyes and sat straighter, lifting his chest and torso from the water.<p>

"What is it, Miko?"

"We've been here nearly a month now. I realized that I never really said thank you for building us a house. You didn't have to do that and yet you did. For that matter, you didn't have to take me in, or Rin, or any of us. You're an amazingly kind man."

"You're wrong."

"What?"

"I am not a man, I am youkai." Kagome's laugh brought a smile to his face, he couldn't see her through the steam.

"You know what I mean, silly." The sound of water moving alerted him to her approach. He reached his arm out to her, pulling her the rest of the way. She went from a disembodied voice, to a silhouette, to a slightly overheated woman standing before him. She smiled and he returned it. Oh how he loved her. Every day his feelings grew. Every day he loved her more. He would never allow anyone to touch her, never allow anyone to bring her pain. He would have that smile on her face every day and never see it fade. It was his smile, his miko, his Kagome. Kagome took another step towards him, slipping on a rock, she fell against him and laughed.

"Foolish miko." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, anchoring her in the position she had landed. "The rocks are slippery."

Kagome shifted in the accidental hug and, to Sesshomaru's joy, wrapped her arm around him to deepen the embrace. She had never really hugged him before. He had seen her hug his brother and their companions. She hugged Rin and Ah-Un, but she had never purposefully hugged him before. Kagome lay her head on his shoulder a small smile still dancing around her lips. "What are you thinking, little Miko?"

Kagome laughed, the vibrations sending chills down his spine. "It's so calm and peaceful here. I've never felt it this peaceful in the feudal era before." She tilted her head to look at him, the smile wider now. "No one is trying to kill me, no one is trying to capture me or steal my belongings. It's kind of nice." Sesshomaru's brow furrowed as she tilted her face back down.

"Miko, do not be fooled by this calm before the storm. Mitsuye still hunts us, she sends spies to watch us, waiting for the opportune moment to strike. She wishes us to feel safe, so she may catch us unawares. You must remain alert, continue to practice with your katana and be ready at all times." Sesshomaru pushed Kagome to arms length and leveled her with a serious look. "The storm is coming, Miko, the question is will you be ready to fight when it comes?"

Kagome's concerned expression melted into a soft smile. "I'll be ready, Sesshomaru, but I will also enjoy the calm while it is here." Sesshomaru's heart squeezed. She was such an amazing creature. So much heart, so much soul. She was strong, she could kill, but she was so kind. She wanted to save the world from itself rather than put it out of its misery. She completed him. The yang to his yin. She was positive when he was negative. She was sunlight to his moonlight. Sesshomaru pulled Kagome back into an embrace, fitting her head under his chin.

"Then enjoy it we shall." Sesshomaru closed his eyes reveling in the moment. He would protect her, he would keep her innocent. He would love her till the very end.

* * *

><p>Sorry, it was a day late...<p>

my internet wouldn't work last night :(  
>But here ya go! Another chapter up and running!<br>This chapter is dedicated to Miuko Shinahari

My # 1 fan 3

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Please continue


	21. Chapter 21: Storm

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA

Chapter 21: Storm

Kagome couldn't sleep. Her mind would stop. She rolled from side to side trying to get rid of the terrifying red eyes that stared at her from the darkness. A noise sounded behind her and she sat bolt upright, ready to scream. A gentle clawed finger silenced her and she gazed into Sesshomaru's loving, golden eyes.

"Oh, Sesshomaru, you scared me. I can't sleep…I…" Sesshomaru silenced her again, but this time he leaned across her prone frame and placed his lips on her own. She sucked air in through her nose, surprise washing through her entire being. One moment of indecision was all she had before shutting her eyes and losing herself in his kiss. She felt his arm wrap around her, pulling her closer to himself, she didn't fight it. She allowed him to kiss her silently for a moment before he broke away, but when he pulled back she found herself deepening the kiss, keeping him close. She lifted her hands to rest on either side of his head, her thumbs tracing the lines of his markings, her fingers burrowing in his hair. They broke for air and his hand reached up to cup her cheek. He placed his forehead against hers, eyes closed, both of them breathing heavily. "Kagome….I…" She stopped him.

"It's ok, Sesshomaru, me too." His eyes lifted to meet hers, molten gold with vibrant yellow accents. He began to lean in, seeking her lips once more.

"Kagome!" The pained cry shattered the silence. Kagome's eyes snapped open and she was on her knees in a moment, her hand on the hilt of her katana. The semi-concious miko looked about for Sesshomaru, realization hitting her suddenly. She had been dreaming...about Sesshomaru. Kagome shook her head to clear the sleep from her mind.

"Ka...gome..." The cry cut through the silence once more, raspier and closer than before. Kagome unsheathed her weapon, stalking slowly towards the door. Danger or no, someone out there was injured and calling for her. She looked out her room and saw Sesshomaru standing in his own doorway, finger to his lips in warning. She nodded and followed as he walked silently towards the front door. A loud knock sounded, making Kagome jump.

"Kago…Kagome…" the sound was right outside the door, pain and fear coloring an otherwise familiar voice. Sesshomaru reached for the handle, his claws ready and dripping with poison.

"Wait," she placed her hand on his forearm, grasping the door before he could reach it, "I know that voice." Kagome threw the door open and a bloody body fell into the room, breath shallow and heartbeat irregular. "Koga!" Kagome knelt beside her friend, pulling his head into her lap. She looked up at Sesshomaru, tears already forming in her eyes. "Sesshomaru, water, please!" He nodded and disappeared into the night.

"Ka…Kago…" Koga opened his eyes slightly, lifting a shaking hand to touch her cheek.

"Shh shh shh," she whispered, holding his hand in place on her now bloodstained cheek. "Don't try to talk, Koga, I'm here. You're gonna be ok."

"I'm dead, Kags." He whispered softly, "I'm already dead. It was…it was a neko. She wiped us out. I had to…had to come warn you. She's coming…had to….warn you…" Koga's eyes slid shut and Kagome felt his hand go limp beneath hers. She dropped it, tears streaming down her face.

"Koga, Koga!" Kagome shook her friend's shoulders, head inches above his own. Koga's eyes opened a fraction and he smiled softly at her, catching a tear with a flick of his tail.

"Chear up…I can't…I can't have...my woman...crying…" Kagome smiled softly at him, he placed a gentle kiss on her hand, and he died. Kagome doubled over, clutching his bloodstained pelt in both hands. The tears flowed so heavily, and her sobs were so loud that she didn't even hear Sesshomaru return before his arms were around her, pulling her into his comforting embrace.

He held her in his arms for a few minutes before whispering in her ear, "Dry your tears, little miko, he is not lost."

Kagome looked up at him, eyes puffy and red. She wiped her runny nose on her arm before answering. "How can you say that? He's dead. His heart stopped, he isn't even breathing!"

Sesshomaru smiled softly at her, a sadness in his eyes that she hadn't expected. He brushed her hair from her face before standing. He disappeared into his room for a moment and returned a second later with Tensaiga, unsheathed. Kagome's eyes widened. She had heard him tell of the sword of heaven, forged from his father's fang. Now, when it mattered most, she recalled it's power; the power to bring the dead back to life. She watched with wide eyes as he focussed his power. His eyes scanning Koga's unmoving form, then narrowing as he assessed an unseen foe. With a single fluid motion, Sesshomaru sliced across the wolf's body, and for an extraordinarily painful moment, Kagome waited for something to happen. The moment didn't last long however as Koga sat up, ramrod straight, gasping air into his lungs. Kagome dashed forward, tears streaming once more down her face. She fell to her knees beside her friend, pulling his gasping body into a tight embrace.

"Don't you ever do that to me again, Koga." She managed between her sobs. "I'll kill you if you do." Koga smiled and hugged her back, nodding his thanks at the stoic youkai lord hovering above them.

"Eh," Koga leaned away from the miko, lifting her chin so their eyes met. "I knew if I left you for good, you'd miss me too much. Plus I had some information for the big guy." He pointed his thumb in Sesshomaru's direction, earning him a raised eyebrow.

Kagome released her grip on Koga as he tried to get to his feet. Sesshomaru offered a hand, surprising them both. "What was it you need to say to me, ookami?" Koga's lips broke into a wide grin as he clapped a hand against Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"That's the dog-face I know and love! I'm doing great, thanks for asking, well, for that matter, thanks for saving me." Koga's grin widened. "But, knowing you, you'll probably just kill me once I've told you anyways, so what's the point." Koga winked at Kagome who stared at him in disbelief. Was he trying to challenge Sesshomaru? Had Tensaiga made him crazy?

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. The youkai's tone was teasing, and he was a very very dear friend of Kagome's. He definitely couldn't kill him again, not that he actually wanted to. He hadn't actually saved him because he wanted information, he saved him for two reasons. Firstly, and most importantly, the ookami's death meant the loss of Kagome's smile, something he wasn't willing to lose. And secondly, much to his surprise, this unusual youkai had once-upon-a-time expressed a wish for friendship with himself, and that was a rarity indeed.<p>

"Hnn. Tensaiga fixes all things, therefore you are perfectly fine without an inquiry. Also, killing you again would defeat the purpose of raising you, also waisting Tensaiga's efforts, and I will not see Kagome cry anymore. Now, what was it you needed to say to me…Koga-san."

Kagome's eyes widened. First he had called her by name, then he had called Koga by name and with an honorific!

"Aww, shucks, now I just feel bad. Well, I guess I could call you dog-face-sama…any better?" Koga nudged Sesshomaru's shoulder with his own.

Sesshomaru took a calming breath. Why was he bothering with such a foolish being. Childish antics were beneath him. He took in the wolf's expression, the way his youki swirled around him. His voice was playful and friendly, but his stance was appreciative, respectful even. After a moment's inspection Sesshomaru realized something. He would have this wolf's respect and devotion till the end of time. Sesshomaru allowed a partial smile to touch his lips. Kagome was definitely rubbing off on him. Smiling at her and Rin was one thing, to show such a weakness before another youkai was another.

"Hnn. Much, I thank you." Sesshomaru glanced between the wolf and the miko. Kagome's eyes were full of awe, happiness, and a tinge of fear. Whatever the youkai had to say to him, he didn't want to say in front of Kagome. "Come, we shall away to the springs where you can bathe and tell me your news." Sesshomaru turned abruptly, leaving the wolf to skitter after him, and Kagome standing alone.

* * *

><p>Koga's head broke the surface of the pool and he gasped for air. Sesshomaru was impressed. The youkai, though lesser than himself, had managed to hold his breath for well over fifteen minutes. Sesshomaru's record was 38:27. He would have to test this newfound ally. Sesshomaru watched with disinterested boredom as Koga scrubbed blood off his scalp and away from his body.<p>

"Hey, dog-fa…I mean, Sesshomaru…" Koga tilted his head to look at him. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "Thanks for saving me. Really, I mean it. I wasn't ready to die."

"What happened?"

"Some neko-youkai showed up outside my clan's cave one day. She demanded that we fight for her and I asked against who. She told us she meant to kill you, well, of course I said no, with us being friends and all…"

"Friends?" Sesshomaru raised both eyebrows now. The wolf had mentioned before that he wished to be friends, or at least thought they would make good friends, and perhaps he would be interested in such an endeavor. This statement however makes it out that they already were friends. Sesshomaru furrowed his brow, tasting the word and analyzing it. He never had friends. Not since he was a very small child. Kagome was his friend, but that was different. She had been an obligation that turned into a love. This...lesser youkai, this ookami, could he truly be a friend to the likes of the Lord of the West?

"Yeah…friends…you know what they are right? I certainly consider you a friend, especially for what you're doing for Kags." Koga had clambered out of the water and was sitting cross-legged on an outcropping of rocks picking dirt from his tail.

"Hnn…" Sesshomaru didn't know what to say. Of course he knew what friends were, and he couldn't argue with the wolf's logic. If someone were an ally and friend to someone that you held dear you would appreciate them too. Koga must have taken his utterance as a confirmation, because he continued.

"Well, anyways, I told her no; to flip off, but she got angry and lashed out. Her first attack injured Ayame, my mate…" Koga looked sheepish and rubbed the back of his neck, "Uh…so me and my closest guys took off after her, for payback. Well, she was faster than we expected, stronger than we anticipated. She killed Ginta and Hakkaku first. Took out Akio, Hisashi, and Kazuo in a second sweep, before I knew it I was the only one left. I caught Kagome's scent on the wind and ran for it with all my power." Koga frowned and Sesshomaru thought he caught a glimmer of a tear at the corner of his eye. "Well, the rest you know. She caught up with me, barely left me alive just so I could deliver you this message." Koga turned a surprisingly serious look onto Sesshomaru. "I'm coming, dog, I'm coming and you had better be ready." Koga looked back down at his hands. "I don't even know if my mate's still alive. I can't feel her. It's…well, it's terrifying."

Sesshomaru took an involuntary step forward. "How far are the bodies of your friends?"

Koga lifted his eyes and Sesshomaru tried very hard to look kind. "They aren't that far, why?"

"Tensaiga can heal them and my speed will take me to the quickly. Tell me where they are."

"Why…" Koga looked at him with skepticism and confusion, "…why would you save them? They are nothing to you…"

Sesshomaru blinked. Why indeed? Such an offer was unusual of him. Sesshomaru furrowed his brow. "You claim me as your ally. Therefore your allies are mine."

Koga's eyes narrowed. "Is that the only reason?"

"Hnn…" Sesshomaru weighed the pros and cons. "Perhaps…" Koga nodded for him to continue. "Perhaps I have heard Kagome speak of your friends. Perhaps it pains me to think of the hurt their deaths would cause her." Koga looked up at him with surprise. "She has already been through so much."

"You really care about her don't you." Koga offered a half smile, a smile that spoke of understanding and brotherhood. Sesshomaru was speechless. He had never showed any sign of weakness to anyone. He had always been so careful to maintain a stoic appearance, a lack of emotion. He had never needed anyone to confide in, why should he start now. Koga's expression broke his barriers. Never had a youkai looked at him with such commonality, such connection.

"Yes." Sesshomaru's voice shocked him. He hadn't decided to answer yet. How had this scrawny wolf gotten under his skin like only Rin and Kagome had before? "I care for her very very much."

Koga flashed him a rakish smile. "At-a-boy! Yeah, Kagome has that effect on 's so…" Sesshomaru flashed him a warning look. Friends now or no, he would not hear another male speak of his miko. "Anyways…My people are into the woods. Perhaps forty miles east of here. Should I come with you?"

"No." Sesshomaru turned away. "You would only slow me down." And he was gone.

* * *

><p>Kagome paced nervously back and forth by the front door, supporting a protective barrier around her home and her beloved companions. Rin and Jaken slept on, however Ah-Un had awoken and was now standing just outside with one of his heads in the door, watching her. What could be taking them so long? They had been gone for hours. Kagome glanced outside, ducking around necks and giant jaws. Nothing. She hugged Ah, or was it Un? Either way, the dragon rubbed it's head against her and trilled comforting sounds.<p>

"Aaagh! Hey! What's the idea! Isn't it enough to die once today! You trying to purify me too?" Koga's infectious voice carried across the dark clearing and Kagome dropped the barrier like a bowling ball, rushing towards the sounds. She literally ran into the wolf, wrapping both arms around him and nearly crying all over again out of relief. "Ok! Ok! You're gonna rumple my furs!" Kagome heard someone clear their throat and Koga giggled nervously before pushing her away.

"Rumpled furs….I'll rumple your furs and then you'll be sorry. You were gone for hours! What were you doing? I was so worried!"

"Sorry, sis, it's our fault." Ginta's voice caught Kagome's attention and she ran over to her wolfy friends excitement overflowing from her in a tangible wave.

"Yeah, we were…hurt…" Hakkaku shared a glance with Ginta before looking back at Kagome, "Koga stashed us somewhere safe and said he'd come back for us after he found you."

"Well that's a relief," Kagome felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Sesshomaru's face, blank and yet somehow managing to look annoyed. "And thank you for coming back too." Kagome threw both arms around Sesshomaru's waist, feeling him tense up in shock. She couldn't hug everyone in this circle and not him, it wouldn't feel right. She didn't care if he would be mad at her for making him look weak later, right now she was just glad he was safe. Sesshomaru's arm wrapped around her shoulders pulling her close to him for a moment then he moved, breaking the surprise hug. She smiled at him and his eyes twinkled something in response. She had seen that look so many times, reserved only for Rin, and now for her. Her heart skipped, her dream coming back to her. She could feel her face heating up, why did she have to think of that now?

In the distance a wolf howled. Koga, Ginta and Hakkaku listened before Koga leapt onto the roof of Kagome's house and howled back. Kagome watched her friends, curiosity coursing through her head. Koga must have noticed her confusion. "We sent the others back to my clan," he said. "That was a message to me saying that Ayame was alive and doing well." Kagome's eyes widened, Ayame was hurt? "I guess we have a few things to explain to you, Kags." Kagome somberly nodded and led her boys into the house.

* * *

><p>Kagome stood in the doorway waving farewell to her wolf friends. A look of worry tinged her expression. Sadness and weariness tainting the usual brightness of her eyes. Sesshomaru stoked the fire beneath the kettle, readying two small cups of tea. He hated to see her looking like this. He wanted to make it better. He looked at her; leaning against the door frame, her arms wrapped around her chest as if she were holding together a fragile doll.<p>

"So, you and Koga are friends now, huh?" She didn't even turn to look at him.

"Yes." Sesshomaru finished the tea and strode to her, handing her one of the cups. She smiled before taking it from him and sipping the contents.

"I like that. He's a great guy." Sesshomaru stiffened. Was she praising another? Was she reconsidering him? She looked back up at him and he tilted his head. "Not quite so great as you of course, but he's a wonderful friend." Her smile widened and he realized she was teasing him.

Kagome turned, placing her cup back by the fire, and walked to the corner. She sank to the ground, her knees to her chest, her head on her arms; the vision of defeat. Sesshomaru deposited his unfinished tea into the fire and walked to her, pulling her against his chest. He nuzzled her hair with his nose, taking in the delicate scents and aromas that was Kagome. To his surprise, she nuzzled back.

"The storm IS here little miko, but that does not mean all is lost. Mitsuye will not win without a fight and we are more than a match for that miserable neko." Sesshomaru lifted her face with his finger, leaning to place his forehead against hers. He traced his crescent into her temple and her eyes slid shut in contentment. "I will protect you always. That I swear."

* * *

><p>Wow! Another chapter!<p>

I'm just cranking them out lately!

I blame it on Miuko Shinahari. XD

Anyways, I had SOOOO much fun with this one

Hope you guys like it too!

R & R

LOVE YOU ALLLLL

your reviews keep me going, so please keep them coming!


End file.
